Sexual Revolution
by sihaya-87
Summary: En ese instante fue que lo comprendió.Y un manojo de emociones se formo en su garganta, concretizandose en aquello que, sin darse cuenta, anhelaba tan profundamente desde hace más tiempo del que atrevía a confesarse. SLASH HPDM.
1. Capitulo 1: Viajes de motocicleta

Estimada gente:

Les confieso desde ya! Que este fan-fic esta terminado… jejeje. Pero con el puro afán de torturarlos ire subiéndolo por capítulos mientras edito los otros. Paso además el dato que mi otro fic "cicatrices" esta temporalmente en pausa… la depresión post-hp7 me dejo pa adentro, así que todavía no me hago el animo de retomarlo. Pero de todas maneras lo terminare, probablemente cuando termine mis pruebas. Además como tengo mas o menos pensada toda la trama de ese fic no influirá el libro 7 en el fic.

Este fic fue escrito a la velocidad de la luz en una semana de ocio total y aislamiento social, pero me encanto como me quedo. Me recuerda mucho mis buenos años de carrete… jajja.. que aun están presentes en mi vida XDD. Y muchas cosas que andan dando vueltas por ahí sucedieron en la vida real a mi o al amigo de un amigo o al primo de un amigo de un amigo o la hermana de la profesora de la sobrina de mi novia o a la vecina del dueño del perro que cuida la señora al lado del negocio donde compro la hierba. XDDD ojala lo disfruten. Yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

No apto para personas con problemas cardiacos:

Advertencia de :

spoitlers de séptimo libro

sexo explicito y salvaje gay

drogas

lenguaje vulgar

contenidos de conversaciones que incluyen sexo salvaje y explicito

ultra mamon

ultra delirante

asi que tu sabes chiko! Sexo drogas y alcohol

Si!!! Soy una mala influencia.. y que?? jajajXDD

**Sexual Revolution**

Por: Sihaya

Capitulo 1:

Viajes de motocicleta.

Por los pasillos rondaban poca gente a estas alturas de la noche. El sonido de las conversaciones cotidianas había disminuido hace varias horas hasta llegar a extinguirse por completo… tampoco se escuchaba el rumor de la música que solía poner Marlin desde su oficina, ni el revolotear de los avioncitos de papel que viajaban de un lugar a otro con importantes mensajes.

Los únicos sonidos que había en ese momento era del molesto vibrar de las luces y los rítmicos pasos del hombre que caminaba ahora por los pasillos del ministerio de magia.

Llego finalmente a la oficina a la que se dirigía. Vio la luz que titilaba por las comisuras de la puerta y apoyo su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Pero se arrepintió en el momento junto antes de girarla, sigilosamente retrocedió tres pasos y se miro en el reflejo que le ofrecía uno de los ventanales. Se paso una mano por el cabello despeinándolo casualmente y se desabotono otro botón de la blusa negra que llevaba puesta ese día. Volvió a la puerta y entonces recordó que aun estaba usando sus lentes de lectura. Se los saco y verifico otra vez en el reflejo. Asintió satisfecho.

Finalmente giro el pomo de la puerta …"no es que quiera verme guapo para él"- se dijo a si mismo- "simplemente no quiero que se vea mejor que yo… malditos malfoy y su innegable e innato sentido del estilo."

-Potter… - dijo la voz del rubio levantando la cabeza para mirar a quien estaba entrando por la puerta a esas exorbitantes horas de la noche- te esperaba hace más de tres horas.

- acabo de terminar el informe y vine lo antes posible - se excuso el moreno

- esta bien… y que me traes de interesante- dijo el hombre rubio con impaciencia tirando sobre el escritorio los papeles que el estaba leyendo.

Harry le imito y tiro la carpeta de cartón en la que traía toda la información. Comenzó a relatar lo que había logrado investigar con respecto al caso en cuestión, mientras el rubio confirmaba todo con la documentación.

Al hablar no pudo evitar darse cuenta que sus intentos por verse mejor que el rubio habían sido en vano. Ese día usaba unos jeans negros más bajos de lo socialmente aceptado para una oficina pública y que se ceñían en las caderas marcando cosas en las que Harry no quería fijarse. Ligeramente subida una camiseta blanca y gastada se ceñía sobre los perfectos abdominales del chico. Y la mirada concentrada y seria hacia que todo el conjunto le causara un ligero estremecimiento.

Harry se restregó los ojos fingiendo cansancio para cambiar sus pensamientos.

-… y no fue hasta entonces que encontré a la señora Muffin, que se había ido de vacaciones. Y fue ella quien pudo confirmar toda la maldita historia. Ya no queda duda alguna de que se trata del famoso acecino en serie que se hace llamar "Edge". Lo cual significa que este caso pertenece a mi departamento y no al tuyo.

Harry termino la historia con satisfacción. Malfoy, jefe de departamentos de uso indebido de la magia, hace ya dos días que estaba tratando de quitarle ese caso de entre las manos, alegando que era su judiristiccion. Pero harry que era uno de los aurores mas destacados del departamento, se había negado a soltarlo, asegurando que debía ser obra del acecino en serie que había comenzado a acechar las calles de Londres hace ya unas semanas. Y ahora finalmente había reunido el testimonio final y clave para restregarle en la cara su victoria al rubio.

Se apoyo en el mueble que tenia a sus espaldas y espero la respuesta de malfoy aceptando su derrota, pero nunca llego.

-mañana lo leeré con más atención y te informare si encuentro algún fallo en tu investigación…-dijo finalmente el rubio.

-fallo?...-dijo alzando una ceja- yo no cometo fallos, malfoy.- respondió arrogantemente el moreno.

Harry en sus años de enemistad con el allí presente draco malfoy había aprendido una gran ley fundamental. Nunca se podía ser demasiado arrogante ni demasiado orgullosos cuando se de Malfoy' s se trataba.

Draco levanto la mirada y luego se levanto buscando su chaqueta.

-… típico comentario de un egocéntrico como tu.- dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo negro y se envolvía en una bufanda de color beige. Se dirigio a la puerta y miro a Harry que aún se apoyaba contra el mueble- sales? O pretendes dormir en mi oficina?

El rubio dirigió una mirada fría, pero seductora al moreno mientras sostenía la puerta.

-si.- atino a decir el moreno- ya te vas?...

-si, potter- suspiro cansado- A diferencia de ti, tengo una vida social a la que debo asistir. Además creo que las 12 de la noche es una hora excesiva como para aun estar en la oficina… especialmente un día sábado.

-hoy es sábado?- repitió Harry y luego llevo su mirada espantada a su reloj que le confirmo la hora y el día.- mierda- exclamo golpeándose con una mano la frente.

-esa- dijo el rubio apuntándolo con un dedo y mirándolo fijamente con una semi sonrisa- es una mala señal… cuando comienzas a olvidar el dia en que vives significa que estas demasiado embotellado en tu trabajo… necesitas vacaciones

-vacaciones? Dile al enfermo mental que anda matando gente que se tome vacaciones y ahí quizás pueda pensar en no trabajar un fin de semana.

Harry se alejo dando por terminada su conversación y se fue con paso rápido hasta su oficina. Tomo su morral buscando por todas partes las cosas que necesitaba llevarse. Se tomo tres minutos y cerro la oficina apuradamente mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y se enguantaba. Afuera hacía un frió de los mil demonios y no podía permitirse a enfermarse en medio del que debía ser el caso mas importante de toda su carrera.

Cuando salio a la calle se sorprendió en ver que Malfoy aun estaba allí apoyado en la pared y con cara de estar esperándolo.

- necesito que me lleves- le dijo con una voz más imperativa que pidiéndolo.

Harry le miro con asombro por el descaro, poniendo su mejor cara de "Si, claro. Y el conejo de pascua vive en mi sombrero… quieres verlo?"

- no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces malfoy. Estoy atrasado para una cena. Aparécete o algo.

Malfoy camino hasta el moreno. Tomo aire y luego lo boto nuevamente. No queria contarle esto a nadie, ni mucho menos a Potter. Pero era una emergencia…

- no puedo- giro la cara y miro hacia la calle. Tratando de ocultar su mirada- me suspendieron la licencia…

- te suspendieron la licencia??- Harry se paro en seco mientras se montaba en la motocicleta- y como fue eso posible???

-no es de tu maldita incumbencia- dijo evidentemente enojado

-quieres que te lleve o que? Dame una puta razón- le grito también

Malfoy gruño y miro al ojiverde.

- me despartí, esta bien???- contesto finalmente después de unos segundos de suspenso.

Harry analizo a malfoy. Por un segundo creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo. ¿Un mago de alta categoría y reconocimiento despartiéndose a los 25 años de edad?... tenia que ser una broma. Pero entonces reparo en algo, un ligero, pero notable sonrojo. Era la primera vez que veía que se sonrojaba… aun que fuera ligeramente. Harry río suavemente, pero pronto estallo en carcajadas sin poder contenerse.

-te despartiste…-logro decir finalmente respirando entrecortadamente y con el abdomen adolorido- ooohh esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad... si pudieras ver tu cara. Pareces una colegiala de primer año a la cual le acaba de decir el chico más popular del colegio que tiene bonitas piernas. Lo siento, lo siento. Pero es que el conjunto despartido y sonrojo es demasiado bueno como para perderlo. ¿¿Como demonios es que te despartiste… que edad tienes por dios… 17?? … hasta mi ahijado podria hacerlo mejor, al parecer.

Rió nuevamente

-esta bien… olvídalo, ire a buscar mi escoba y volare. No necesito la ayuda de un cara rajada como tu

-oh! Vamos malfoy. Era tan solo una broma. Y acéptalo… si hubieras estado en mi lugar hubieras dicho lo mismo o incluso cosas peores. Ya súbete… voy al callejón diagon… allí podrás usar la red flu.

Malfoy continuo caminando hasta las puertas del ministerio y harry lo fue a buscar. Le agarro de un brazo y tiro de él.

-lo siento, esta bien?- en cualquier otra ocasión Harry habría preferido enfrentarse a un colacuerno húngaro antes de disculparse con malfoy, pero después de tener la imagen mental de malfoy partido en la mitad con sus piernas esperándolo treinta kilómetros mas atrás, una disculpa no sonaba tan mal- anda ponte el puto casco de una vez.

Malfoy tomo el casco sorprendido. Miro el casco, después la motocicleta y por último a Harry.

- oh! No me digas que esa maldita cosa es tuya?

-claro… que esperabas… una limosina?

-una limo-que?... no importa… cambie de opinión. Creo que prefiero caminar.

-vamos no seas ridículo.- Harry dio un golpe de varita al casco y este se duplico enseguida. Se coloco el casco y luego fue hacia la motocicleta- no seas gallina malfoy, nos demoraremos apenas 10 minutos.

-gallina?- malfoy camino indignado hasta la motocicleta y se sentó detrás de harry colocándose el casco lo mejor que pudo.

- y por que demonios no te apareces y ya?- trato de convencerlo otra vez

-prefiero la manera muggle, es mas adrenalinico- dijo sin querer admitir que el desaparecerse le causaba nauseas- generalmente uso la escoba, pero en esta época del año esta demasiado húmedo el ambiente como para volar. Además a las chicas les encanta.

Malfoy levanto una ceja, pero harry no pudo ver este gesto de su parte

-y como me sujeto de esta cosa?- dijo aun algo extrañado

-tienes que sujetarte de mi, claro- dijo Harry que ya ponía en marcha la moto- toma mi cintura

-que tome tu…?... oh no. Creo que definitivamente prefiero…

Pero malfoy no alcanzo a decir nada mas por que harry acelero en ese momento obligando a que el rubio se agarrara fuertemente de él. Harry acelero más y llego a la calle principal.

-sabes- dijo malfoy- una vez leí que estos aparatos muggles usan una sustancia que puede explotar en cualquier momento… BOOM… más instantáneo que un bombarda.

-ah… eso. Las posibilidades son de una en un millón

- quieres decir que es verdad? Y ya lo sabias? Y aun así la usas?

Harry rió y se levanto la visera del casco para sentir el viento contra su cara. Y poder respirar mejor.

-las manos en el volante, Potter. No quiero estallar en mil pedazos. Y podrías bajar la velocidad un poco? Como puedes manejar así con tantas de esas malditas maquinas a tu alrededor… no tienes libertad para moverte…. Definitivamente no hay nada como la escoba.

Harry rió nuevamente, pero no respondió. En realidad no tenia ganas de tener una conversación sobre aparatos muggles en ese momento y menos con Malfoy.

El viaje fue silencioso a partir de ese momento. A ratos harry sentía como los brazos de malfoy se ceñían en su cintura. O la respiración entrecortada y nerviosa del rubio que se tenía su cabeza lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

Harry meneo la cabeza. Y maldijo el tráfico. Media noche en un sábado por la noche no era precisamente la mejor hora para transitar por el centro de Londres y para acelerar el proceso fue haciendo algunos conjuros mientras conducía para que los semáforos estuvieran siempre en verde para él.

El viaje continúo y harry no podía evitar sentir la manera en que el torso de malfoy se pegaba a su espalda y como sus piernas se frotaban ligeramente. Respiro hondo y trato de concentrarse en la calle. Pero se distraía constantemente con el roce de ambos, y cuando sintió como por un segundo la entrepierna de malfoy rozaba su pantalón, casi pierde la calle en la que debía doblar.

-sabes- dijo- no es necesario que te me pegues tanto a mi. Voy a empezar a pensar que tienes dobles intenciones, malfoy.

Draco busco algo mordaz que decirle, pero su boca solo emitió sonidos extraños, nada parecidos a palabras. Se separo un poco de harry, pero se continúo afirmando fuertemente de su cintura.

- no es por gusto, potter. Simplemente que esta maquina endemoniada me da poca confianza. No quiero morirme, y menos contigo.

-eres una niñita, malfoy. Por el amor de merlín. Hasta mi ahijado de seis años no tiene miedo de subirse a la moto- dijo y dio una vuelta algo rápida con la intención de asustar mas al rubio. Justo en el momento que este se estaba preparando para responder. Y ahogo un gritito en su boca. Lo que le produjo aun más risa a harry.

- no me digas que subes a una criatura de seis años a esta maquina infernal… eres realmente una bestia animal, potter.

- solamente lo saco por las calles mas despejadas y vamos tan lento que una tortuga nos ganaría… además siempre salimos cuando no me ve su abuela., sino me mataría.- se excuso avergonzado sin razon.

-es decir que no solamente llevas a un pequeño en una maquina que podría estallar en cualquier momento y sumamente peligrosa, sino que además lo secuestras para ello? … creo que Dumbledore te juzgo apresuradamente para ponerte en ese altar tan alto, San Potter. Quizás hubieras encontrado un buen lugar entre los Slytherine

-ya callate, malfoy.

Harry extrañamente no se sintió ofendido por el comentario, pero aún así se sintió en la obligación de acelerar a 90 para vengarse. Pero no sirvió de mucho por que la calle del caldero chorreante podía comenzar a divisarse y estuvieron allí en menos de un minuto.

-bueno eso definitivamente ha sido… distinto- dijo malfoy al bajarse de la motocicleta con las piernas temblándole.

Harry iba a contestar el comentario, cuando una voz escalofriantemente familiar le hizo darse vuelta

-Harry james potter- le llamo la voz

Una mujer con un abrigo blanco ceñido al cuerpo de aspecto elegante y con un moño tan apretado que ganaría la admiración de mcgonnagal. Se le acerco haciendo sonar los zapatos de tacón. Sostenía en una mano un Starbook y la otra la movía elegantemente mientras caminaba decidida. Una cachetada fue la siguiente cosa que harry supo.

-sabes desde que hora estoy esperándote?- la mujer no dejo que harry contestara- desde las diez de la noche. Hora que prometiste que estarías acá esperándome. Pero son… -miro su reloj de pulsera- las doce treinta. Estuve esperando dos horas y media en este barrio de mala muerte, solamente para que viniéramos a comer a ese restaurante nuevo que tanto alabas, y yo feliz hago el sacrificio, pero no puedo aguantar esto.

-Emma, amor. No sabes cuanto lo siento. Se me hizo tarde en el trabajo y luego…

-si, ya se. Ese famoso acecino en serie, bla bla bla. Bueno harry el asunto es que no te creo ni una maldita palabra. Sabes lo que creo? Creo que estas inventando todas esas malditas cosas para poder fugarte con tus amantes a tener sexo apasionado… este este tu nuevo juguete?

La mujer miro hacia Malfoy, quien en ese momento trataba de encontrar un lugar por donde escapar de esa situación.

-oh vamos, Emma no seas ridícula.

-que no seas ridícula… acaso olvidas lo de año nuevo?

-fue hace mas de un año!!!!... no puedes dejarlo ir y ya? Te dije que lo lamentaba. Nunca quise herirte. Además tu te acostaste con ese maldito abogado en esa misma época.

-y que debía hacer harry? Dejarte que te salieras con la tuya. No. estaba herida harry. Por eso me acosté con ese hombre. Por despecho. En cambio lo tuyo fue... fue… distorsión sexual o que se yo.

-distorsión sexual?!! Acaso estas loca?

- sabes? creo que si estoy loca. Loca por haber gastado tanto tiempo en esta relación de mierda que no va a ningún lado.- camino hacia atrás y abrió el auto- ten una linda vida, estupido marica

Y antes de subir al auto le tiro el café a la chaqueta manchándolo entero. Harry se abalanzo al auto y golpeo la carrocería. Dedicándole una ultima mirada de profundo odio a la que había sido su novia.

Y cuando el auto ya había desaparecido de la calle. Harry se permitió gritar en el callejón. Golpeo la pared y la pateo tratando de sacar toda su ira y su frustración.

-Esa maldita perra. Acaso no te di todo!!!- Golpe- acaso no sacrifique trabajo por ti!!! –golpe- Maldita perra egocéntrica!!! Que se pudra en el infierno.- Los vidrios de una casa abandonada cercana se quebraron y entonces harry se dio cuenta que debia tranquilizarse. Se dio media vuelta y vio que malfoy aun estaba ahí de piedra junto a la moto sosteniendo el casco

-esto…- trato de decir algo, pero no salio nada de su boca.

-aun sigues aquí?- dijo con mucha rabia

Le arrebato el casco de las manos y tiro la copia al suelo. Que se volvio humo y arena. Se coloco el casco. Y encendió el motor.

-escucha harry, lamento si te metí en alguna clase de problema, no fue mi…

-no fue tu que? No fue tu intención? Desde cuando no es tu intención meterme en problemas. Siempre desde que te conozco tu único objetivo ha sido hundirme hasta el fondo. Pues bien ahora acabas de tener la primera fila del espectáculo. Feliz? Por que no te vas a despartirte a algún lado o algo por el estilo?. Pero no vuelvas a mostrarme tu cara por que si la veo de nuevo voy a partírtela tan feo que necesitaras buscar con pinzas y lupa todas tus partes... Comprende?

Y con estas ultimas palabras hecho el motor a andar y salio disparado. Dejando a un desconcertado draco malfoy en el callejón.

- bueno en primer lugar, déjame decirte que me sorprende que hayan durado tanto. Es decir... Esa mujer era una perra!- dijo la voz de su amigo Ron mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo en el sillón de cuero.

Hermione también se sentó a su otro lado y asintió.

-bueno… además… ya que estamos hablando de eso. No se si yo hubiera podido continuar contigo después de eso de año nuevo.

-oh! vamos hermione! Fue tan solo una noche!!! Y el pobre hombre estaba borracho y pasando por una época difícil. Entiéndelo, por favor.

-lo sé Ron, pero Harry quiebro su confianza en ese momento, y eso es algo muy difícil de recuperar. Siempre vivirá con la sombra de ese recuerdo y por eso puedo entenderla un poco. Además era la primera vez que Harry le era infiel a alguien y después de que cruzas un limite como ese… no es tan difícil volver a cruzarlo… hasta que se vuelve un habito desagradable.

-habito desagradable? Hablas de ello como si se tratara de alguien que se come las uñas o algo así. Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo y si hubiera sido Emma te hubiera mandado a la mierda hace un año atrás.- apoyo ginny desde la cocina

-por que las mujeres siempre se alían en este tipo de cosas- Harry enterró la cara en una almohadón y ahogo un profundo grito

-oh harry. Solamente estamos preocupadas por este "habito desagradable"- ginny miro a hermione y sonrió- pero estamos de tu lado, créeme. Esa mujer era una perra. Siempre con esa faceta de niña buena y educada cuando en realidad era una desgraciada conservadora homo fóbica… es decir las cosas que dijo sobre ti…

-lo sé!!!… - dijo harry saliendo del cojín- como si fuera un bicho raro o algo. Todo por que me acosté con un hombre o dos! Y que demonios tiene de malo que me gusten las pollas? A ella también le gustan… y le encantaba cada vez que yo le hacia…

-suficientes detalles, Harry. Creo que todos tenemos unas imágenes mentales muy claras al respecto

Todos rieron.

-si mira… necesitas relajarte un momento- Hermione se levanto- necesitas terapia post- ruptura ¿Por que no vamos al centro y arrendamos Dirty Dancing y nos llenamos de helado y chocolate?- sugirió Hermione

Todos le devolvieron la mirada con extrañeza

-que? Creen que estoy gorda y no debería comer helado y chocolate, verdad?

-no, mione. No es eso. es solo que… bueno eso es cosa de chicas. A nosotros los "machos" nos gusta ir a un pub a ver deporte y tomar cereza y después ir a cogernos a alguna chica por ahí. Esa es nuestra terapia post-ruptura

- pero harry es bi-sexual, películas y helado le ayudara mejor

-espera el hecho de que me gusten los hombres no implica que sea del tipo que vea casablanca y coma helado llorando como una nena. Es decir… yo aun soy un macho. Esas cosas son de chicas.

-ejem! Disculpa- intervino ginny- yo soy una chica y no hago ninguna de esas cosas cuando termino con alguien. Cuando tu y yo terminamos no hice nada de esas bobadas!

-bueno, pero ginny tu siempre haz sido un tanto Mari-macha para tus cosas.- ron recibió un cojínazo por ese comentario.

- en verdad Ron es que no tengo ninguna ganas de moverme de acá! Así que la idea de las películas no es tan mala idea, pero por favor yo quiero una cerveza. Quizás algo de ron o tequila… wisky de fuego suena bastante tentador, incluso.

-lo vez- dijo hermione- un perfecto bi sexual. Justo en el medio.- ustedes quédense acá y Ron y yo iremos a arrendar unas películas y comprar algo de trago.

Una hora después Hermione y Ron volvían cargados de bolsas. Los muchachos aun discutían sobre las películas. Les había costado una infinidad decidirse por que traer y finalmente habían optado por dirty dancing, para complacer a Hermione. Matriz: revoluciones, duro de matar y el diario de bridget jones

- entonces, que tienen ganas de ver? Comedia, acción, una película mala o DIRTY DANCING - hermione sonrió ante la ultima opción señalando la ultima película con emoción dando saltitos.

-deja que harry decida- dijo Ginny- él es el del corazón roto y el orgullo herido

-espera… yo no tengo el corazón roto, ni el orgullo herido… pero aun así quiero escoger la película… que tal si partimos con Dirty Danceng para complacer a Hermione y después vemos Matriz... aun no la puedo ver.

Ron bufo sonoramente desde la cocina mientras preparaba los tacos que habían traído para comer. Y Ginny comenzaba a sacar la variedad de botellas de la bolsa.

- no crees que es un poco mucho??- dijo la pelirroja cuando vio las cinco botellas de trago que habían traído

- si bueno. Ron y yo pensamos…- Hermione compartió una mirada suspicaz con su novio- que hace mucho tiempo que no nos habíamos juntado solamente los cuatro. Y queríamos hacer esta noche un tanto más especial. Además así subimos el ánimo de Harry y todo eso.

Harry se levanto del sillón en ese momento y comenzó a ayudar en la cocina. Mientras pensaba. La verdad es que la ruptura con Emma no había sido tan terrible. Estaba enojado aun por la manera en que lo trato, pero no se sentía desolado y deprimido. En el fondo sabía que esa relación no iba para ningún lugar… ni siquiera sabía por que habían durado tanto tiempo juntos. En realidad si lo sabía, pero no quería admitirse que se había quedado con ella por algo tan superficial como el sexo. Sexo digno de los dioses griegos, pero al fin y al cabo sexo.

Por otro lado sentía algo de remordimiento. Le había gritado a Malfoy cosas terribles, le hizo pagar todo el enojo que había sentido en ese momento y no había sido justo para él. En cualquier otro día no le hubiera molestado nada aquel detalle, pero justamente esa noche malfoy realmente le había caído bien. Si bien era cierto que cuando la guerra termino malfoy y él habían pasado a llevarse mucho mejor que antes. No eran íntimos amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero se respetaban y no se insultaban ni hechizaban mutuamente como en los viejos tiempo. Su último año prácticamente no se tomaron en cuenta y la rivalidad entre ellos simplemente se había suavizado. Harry aun tenía una cierta aversión al rubio, pero eso no justificaba su trato… especialmente después de que el chico había tratado de ser amable con él. Suspiro. Tendría que pedirle disculpas cuando volviera a la oficina.

El cuarteto se sentó en los sillones y comenzaron su función de cine. Comiendo los tacos, papas fritas y comenzando a preparar sus hígados para la intoxicación de alcohol

- ay por dios!- dijo Harry, interrumpiendo la película- como es posible que tenga esos músculos! Es que una cosa así realmente es inhumana!

-harry… estoy tratando de escuchar- le reclamo Hermione

- te sabes el parlamento de memoria. Además MIRALO!!!- continuo el chico

- Te apoyo… es realmente… impresionante. Y ese torso. Parece que hace unas 1000 abdominales al día.-comento Ginny

- Espera… esta es la parte que me gusta- dijo hermione emocionada sentándose mejor en el sillón y luego poniendo cara seria dijo junto con la protagonista- _y sobre todo tengo miedo de salir de esta habitación y nunca sentirme como me siento cuando tu estas a mi lado_

-por el amor de Merlín, Mione. Como es posible que sean tan cursi? Realmente te mata esa frase, no es así?- preguntó la pelirroja a lo que hermione asintió.

- si les soy sincera- dijo tomando un sorbo de su vaso- me recuerda un poco a mí. Es decir… esa chica llego a ese centro recreacional o lo que sea… y era…era.. era..

-una cuadrada?- se aventuro Ron

-una chica en una burbuja?- dijo Harry

-una tonta?-dijo Ginny

-bueno si… algo así. Pero el asunto es que no se atrevía a intentar cosas nuevas, no conocía lo que era el amor. Y Johnny la ayudo a soltarse… sabes? A disfrutar la vida… a liberarse y dejar de preocuparse…

-si… pero creo que estas exagerando un poco -comento Harry- Me gusta mas que johnny pueda aprender de ella que toda la gente no es igual, que hay gente buena en el mundo q se preocupa desinteresadamente de los q lo necesita, que no todos quieren usarte para tener sexo salvaje en… por amor a dios que estoy diciendo… claro que quieren usarte! Eres un dios sexual!!! MIRATE!!... hermione míralo por favor.

-ya lo vi, Harry. Por que crees que es mi película favorita.- le dijo hermione

-aaahh… al fin se revela el gran misterio secreto- dijo Ginny- aun que ya todos sabían que pensabas en él cuando estas en la cama de Ron…

Le llego un cojinazo doble de parte de Ron y hermione. Pero la pelirroja simplemente se rió

-eso es una blasfemia. Ron es perfectamente capaz de tenerme con la mente ocupada… por horas.

-como es que dicen los muggles? No comas pan delante de los pobres… en otras palabras. No nos restriegues tu plena y satisfactoria vida sexual cuando harry y yo estamos abandonados y necesitados de cariño.

-habla por ti, Gin. Yo hasta hace 48 atrás tuve mi ultimo polvo con Emma y quede con una cuota mas que decente para sobrevivir durante un tiempo…

-ah! Si… es cierto. Mm…

-a ver Ginny- dijo Ron sentándose mejor en el sillón con su clásica mirada pícara - confiésate… hace cuanto que…

-por dios Ronald, no voy a decirte eso. Eres mi hermano!!

- pero pensé que estabas viendo a ese tal Thomas, no es así?- preguntó Harry sonriendo por poner a su amiga en evidencia

-si bueno… pero… solo digamos que estamos teniendo problemas de sábanas…

El comentario fue seguido de un silencio de comprensión y un "ooooohhhh" colectivo.

- y él esta…? O es acaso que tu no…? O la combinación simplemente no….? – Ron trataba de ayudar haciendo las preguntas lo más sutilmente posiblemente, pero es vez de eso estaba saliendo peor. A el Wesley aún se le hacia un tanto complicado conversar de esos temas con su hermanita menor. Y la única razón por la que había tomado una posición más tolerante al respecto había sido por que Ginny con lo abierta que era sobre su activa sexualidad, el tema era prácticamente inevitable. Así que Ron simplemente había tenido que aprender a escuchar las conversaciones con paciencia y controlar las ganas que le invadían de acecinar a quien quiera q estuviera tocando a su hermana. Y eso había incluido a Harry en su tiempo también.

- Esta bien, si realmente quieren que les cuente. Lo haré. Pero antes…- ginny se levanto raudamente y fue a buscar a su bolso su cajetilla de cigarros. Harry la imito y saco un cigarrillo también. Pero para su sorpresa lo que Ginny estaba sacando no era un cigarrillo.

-muy bien, hermanita!!- dijo ron sin poder controlar su sonrisa.

-Ginebra Wesley...- dijo Harry muy serio con el cigarrillo en la boca, aun sin encender- es eso marihuana?? En MI CASA???

Ginny se detuvo en seco durante un momento y miro a Harry

-oh… lo siento Harry, no creí que te molestara. Es decir… hemos fumado antes, pero nunca en tu casa… quizás no…

-Creo que voy a tener que confiscar eso- dijo harry tomando el pito de las manos de Ginny- ahora si me excusan voy al baño, vuelvo en unos minutos…

Ginny cayó en la broma.

-te crees muy chistosito, no? Por un segundo casi te creo eso del ataque de moralismo. Pero por ser tu casa… puedes prenderlo… tienes el honor!

Ginny hizo una reverencia entregándole ceremoniosamente los instrumentos que guardaba en su cigarrera. Harry tomo el encendedor y lo prendió, pasándoselo luego a Ginny.

-y bueno decías…-dijo el chico con esa voz áspera tan característica de cuando se fuma

Ginny boto algo del humo mientras le pasaba ahora a Hermione el pito.

-oh dios! No hago esto desde la universidad- dijo Hermione

-no te preocupes es como andar en bicicleta- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- se atrevida como "la nena"- rió refiriéndose a la protagonista de la película que aun continuaba en el monitor sin que nadie le prestara atención realmente.

- Bueno… les cuento. Ustedes saben que yo siempre he sido de una mente muy abierta… nunca temo intentar nada, y mi estilo de vida sexual nunca ha sido un secreto para nadie.

Todos asintieron.

-bueno… y esta Thomas. Quien parecía muy prometedor. Es decir, el era, o es… bueno instintivo. Ya sabes…. De estos chicos muy seguros de si mismos, encantadores, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y un comentario entretenido.

-totalmente tu tipo- comento Hermione

- si. Pero bueno…volvimos de nuestra tercera cita. Y yo le invite si quería subir y bueno…

-espérate, espérate, espérate.- dijo Harry- pero ya llevan más de 2 meses juntos… 3 citas en 2 meses. Un tanto distanciado, no crees?.

- estoy hablando de antes. Ya llevábamos 3 citas. Y ya que él no había echo su movimiento yo hice el mió. Y lo invite a subir, pero él se negó!!!

-y ahora ya se acostaron?

-oh si! Lo hicimos hace tiempo. Pero bueno… después me entero de que el chico… era prácticamente virgen!! Con la única mujer con la que había estado antes era con su novia de tres años! y nada mas!

- y que tal?

Silencio…

- Bueno ginny y que tal?

- mal!!- finalmente confeso la pelirroja.- Al principio era … ya saben. Nada del otro mundo. Pero cuando me entere… no se si ha sido una predisposición por haberme enterado o si algo le pasa a él… o peor aun… algo me pasa a mi. Pero el asunto es que no estoy llegando con él!!!

- Y el esta pasando por algún momento… de tensión o algo así?

-bueno su mama esta algo enferma, últimamente. Puede que eso le tenga preocupado. Pero no es nada fuera de lo común… no es para tanto… es decir. La mujer tiene 45 años y tiene un resfriado! No es como para estar teniendo problemas de ese tipo!

-mmm- otra vez la opinión colectiva

-sabes ginny, dijo su hermano- siempre te has jactado que tienes la mente abierta, que puedes probar todo, bla, bla, bla, pero el asunto es que esta es tu oportunidad de probar algo que realmente no haz intentado. Estar con alguien completamente diferente a ti.

- ron tiene razón -dijo hermione- tienes la oportunidad de enseñarle. Dile lo que te excita y que quieres que te haga.

-es que el problema es que… no hace mucho -dijo ginny algo avergonzada.

-como es eso?

-aaahhyy… es que hay algo que no les he contado… Thomas es… menor de edad

Silencio nuevamente. Y de pronto risas explosivas.

-con todo la razón entonces ginny, el pobre pendejo se siente cohibido por ti! No puedes esperar que un chico de 14 años tenga la misma experiencia que tu!

-para empezar… tiene 17. Y además… -silencio monumental en el que Ginny parecía sumamente absorta en sus pensamientos, y entonces- harry eso que tienes ahí es una planta?

-que?... ah si. Es un ficus

-wow!- dijo Ginny hubo un minuto de silencio en el que todos pensaban lo mismo y fue la pelirroja la que tradujo sus pensamientos en palabras- Y ESTA VIVA!!!

Risas explosivas nuevamente estallaron. Estuvieron riendo por algunos minutos ahogadamente y haciendo comentarios entre risas que nadie comprendía realmente, sintiendo como los efectos de la marihuana comenzaba a afectarlos claramente.

-pero… que quieres apostar… a que… Emma la regaba- dijo entre risas Ron

A lo que Harry se rió con más fuerza asintiendo con la cabeza para indicar que era verdad.

- bueno creo que entonces quizás deberíamos confiscarla por la integridad de… las plantas… y el pulmón amazónico- dijo hermione

-no, no… me gusta esa planta. Es linda. Y en mi pieza hay un trébol africano. La han visto?

-y hay mas!!! Dios nos libre- dijo ginny

Harry río de nuevo. Había pensado en ir a buscar la planta para mostrarla, pero el instinto se desvaneció en la nube de sus pensamientos.

-oohh… hace tiempo que no me reía así… desde -trato de recordar- ayer en la noche!

-jajajjajajajaja… oh dios! Como pudiste sobrevivir todos ese tiempo sin reírte!!

-si. Estuviste justo a tiempo o sino la cara se te habría quedado tan seria como la de Snape.

-jajajajajajajja

-escuchen, escuchen, amigos! Es que casi lo olvido! Ayer me encontré con Draco Malfoy. Y a que no adivinan?

- por favor dime que el espíritu de Moody vino a transformarlo en un hurón- dijo Ron con autentica voz de ruego. Todos rieron, pero el moreno negó con la cabeza.

- no -dijo- se despartio

Harry rió. Pero su momento de felicidad duro poco por que ninguno de los tres siguió su risa, ni siquiera Ron.

-de hecho, Harry- dijo Hermione- eso no es nada gracioso. Despartirse es un asunto muy serio… Ha quedado con algún tipo de secuela?

- secuela??... eso puede pasar?... es decir… nunca creí que fuera algo tan terrible- dijo el moreno mientras una angustia comenzaba a agolparse en su pecho.

-claro…-dijo Ron- recuerdas a Gerard, Ginny? Era un antiguo compañero de trabajo de papa y debido a una distracción se despartió… si la ayuda no llega a tiempo puedes perder esa parte del cuerpo. Gerard tuvo suerte, pero nunca pudo volver a utilizar su pulgar derecho.

- no sabía que podía tener consecuencias tan graves…- Harry bajo la mirada pensando en lo cruel que había sido con Draco con sus comentarios. Y ahora estaba riéndose de él. Sumado a la aun permanente culpa que sentía por el otro incidente de anoche. Harry comenzó a sentirse realmente mal… llegando a demostrarlo en un nivel físico.

- Harry, te sientes bien? – pregunto Ginny viendo como su amigo comenzaba a empalidecer

-si –mintió Harry- estaba pensando… en… bueno.

Harry se sonrojo un poco sin saber la razón. Estaba arrepentido de haberle dicho cosas tan desagradables a Draco Malfoy, eso no tenía nada de malo. No había razón alguna para sonrojarse… que demonios le estaba pasando últimamente?

-Harry…- Ginny sonrió sospechando algo- hay algo que no nos hayas contado?

-no… no. Para nada- dijo el chico sinceramente, pero un extraño sentimiento de no estar diciendo todos los hechos le invadió.

Hermione sonrió también, y con Ginny se miraron

-estas seguro… por que esa mirada de preocupación y el sonrojo no te lo quita nadie- dijo la castaña

-que es lo que están insinuando?- dijo Ron, cayendo en lo que las chicas estaban pensando

-hay que admitir que los Slytherine siempre se destacaros por ser apuestos… - dijo Hermione ignorando el comentario de su novio

-y en especial Malfoy tenia… un… no se que especial…-agrego Ginny- hay que reconocerlo… a pesar de todo

- Recuerdas a Kyton? Adam Kyton?- pregunto la castaña- el Hufflepuff que tenia un amor platónico por Harry?

- oh… claro que si.- continuo la pelirroja- pobre chico… tenia un serio enamoramiento de él. Estuve así de cerca de enviarle una lechuza cuando me entere que Harry era bi-sexual, gay o lo que sea.

Hermione rió y luego continúo

- este chico tenia una obsesión extraña con Malfoy también.- confeso la chica mordiéndose las uñas- y recuerdas cuando Harry y Malfoy se agarraron a golpes en pleno pasillo poco antes de la graduación? Pues… no se si habrá sido el excesivo contacto físico entre los dos, pero la escena puso muy cachondo a Adam. Si hubieras visto la cara de lujuria que tenia en su cara… y poco antes de que Harry y Draco terminaran su pelea lo vi correr al baño con un… bulto extraño en su entrepierna.

-espera… espera- dijo Harry quien se había distraído de la conversación entre las dos chicas por un momento- Adam Kyton tenia algo por mi?

- eh?- dijo la castaña- eh… si. Nunca te diste cuenta? Era bastante obvio… siempre te sonreía en el comedor y en séptimo siempre se sentaba junto a ti en Defensas.

- y como es que nunca nadie me lo dijo?- dijo el muchacho- era … realmente… muy sexy. Claro que en ese tiempo yo no sabía que era bi-sexual, pero podría haber sido un buen comienzo…

Ginny tosió fingiendo indignación

-y es que no recuerdas que tenías novia en ese momento?- dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia otro lado.

-oh! Es cierto… perdón- se excuso Harry, pero pronto volvió a delirar con respecto a su ex compañero de escuela- y no tendrás por casualidad su numero de teléfono o donde puedo topármelo casualmente?

- mmm… no lo creo- contesto la castaña, pensando- pero… esperen acá.

Hermione abrió la puerta y salio disparada piso abajo. Los demás se miraron entre ellos interrogándose con la mirada y estallaron de la risa.

- que mierda fue eso?-dijo Ron saliendo de sus risas

-se fue así nada más- dijo Ginny- quizás fue a buscar a Adam kyton, Harry.

Todos rieron más. Pero Hermione volvió luego con un montón de álbumes fotográficos, pergaminos y cajas.

-ehmm… piensas mudarte acá, Mione?- pregunto Harry riendo por la cantidad de cosas.

- nada de eso- dijo Hermione también riendo- pero por acá, se que tengo una de la fotografías que Colin arreglo en sexto para Adam, aparecen él y tu besándose Harry. Quedo tan espectacular que me quede con una copia.

Mientras Hermione buscaba la famosa foto, muchos recuerdos y risas fueron saliendo a

La conversación y las risas inundaron nuevamente con más fuerza la sala de harry. La noche paso lentamente entre recuerdos, conversación, comentarios de la vida sexual de Ginny y los más profundos análisis de matriz revoluciones.

Harry despertó al otro día en su cama a las 8 de la mañana con la sensación de resaca por el alcohol y la hierba. Se levanto y fue directo a la cocina. Pero pudo encontrar poca comida en ella, pues la noche anterior había sufrido un gran asalto por todos.

Dejo una nota a sus amigos que dormían y se dirigió a el trabajo, maldiciendo su pereza que le había impedido hacer la lavandería el fin de semana por lo que tuvo que ir con la misma camisa que expendía olores de extraña procedencia mezclados con la reconocible esencia de una noche de juerga

- Potter- una voz le hablo desde el umbral de la puerta. Draco Malfoy estaba allí con aspecto tan limpio y elegante que hizo que Harry se sintiera culpable de ni siquiera haberse afeitado aquella mañana. Y recordó las muchas cosas que le había dicho la noche del sábado

-Malfoy- dijo cerrando los ojos cuando una oleada de culpabilidad lo recorrió- oye acerca de lo de la otra noche… lamento mucho…

-no vine acá por tus disculpas- dijo el rubio evitando la mirada del moreno -solamente vine a informarte que revise tu reporte y al parecer todo esta en orden. El caso ya ha sido tramitado a tu cargo… felicitaciones.- y con esto ultimo se giro y se dirigió hasta la puerta

-espera- dijo harry mientras se levantaba de su silla y corría hacia el rubio, pero no era necesario puesto que en cuanto lo llamo el otro se había quedado quieto dándole la espalda- mira… se que no te interesan mis disculpas, pero quiero dártelas. No debí haberme comportado así, estaba enojado y me descargue contigo. No quise decirte esas cosas y…

- realmente no me importa, potter. Por un segundo creí… creí que tu y yo podríamos haber dejado las cosas de niños atrás y tratar de llevarnos bien. Pero fue muy iluso de mi parte pensar que… en verdad no importa.

Malfoy se marcho tan calmadamente como siempre dejando a un pensativo Harry. Harry había pensado eso también por un momento. Durante los cortos minutos que estuvieron el sábado, Harry se había dado cuenta que malfoy era una persona bastante agradable, para nada el prepotente rubio que recordaba de la escuela. Ambos habían madurado mucho desde esos años. Se lamento pues se había dado cuenta en ese momento que Malfoy había dado un gran paso para tratar de ganar su confianza y dejar el pasado donde correspondía… pero si el no hubiera sido un insoportable pendejo con una rabieta… ahora una posible amistad con malfoy estaba más que descartada. Y cuando supo eso se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, que el también anhelaba eso.

Harry trato de olvidar aquel incidente, pero algo se lo impedía. Cada vez que veía al rubio caminar indiferente por la oficina o se lo encontraba en el elevador, una extrañamente familiar sensación de presión en el estomago le acudía.

Harry no había tenido tiempo de analizar la situación, y el lunes de la siguiente semana, con el afán de distraerse en su hora de descanso bajo al sector muggle y se sentó en una cafetería que le gustaba en especial. Ocupo una mesa en un rincón junto a la ventana. Comenzó a beber su café mientras miraba por la ventana el tranquilo caminar de los muggles.

Una campañita le aviso que alguien más había entrado en el café. Harry miro por curiosidad a la puerta y para su sorpresa vio a Draco Malfoy sentarse en la barra tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico. Harry pensó en invitarlo a sentarse con él, pero creyó que molestaría al rubio. Y en cambio se quedo embobado mirando su perfil. El cabello rubio cuidadosamente peinado hacia delante. Nariz respingada y pequeña. Ojos grises y profundos que seguían atentamente las letras del periódico. Y labios finos y delicados y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando descubrió que el rubio se mordía el labio inferior de vez en cuando cada vez que leía.

El moreno sonrío y desvío su mirada hacía la ventana nuevamente, pero no pasaron más de unos segundos cuando se encontró nuevamente contemplando al rubio. Había algo realmente armonioso en su rostro, y harry pensó que todo el conjunto de sus facciones le recordaba mucho las esculturas de ángeles que había en las iglesias muggles.

Harry comenzó a pensar en sus años de escuela. En aquellos tiempos el rostro de Malfoy siempre tenía una expresión desagradable en el rostro, de arrogancia y pedantería. Recordaba que cuando todos volvieron a la escuela meses después para terminar la escuela y re cursar muchos de sus años, todo el mundo reparó en el hecho de que Malfoy estaba muy cambiado, que su rostro se veía más… humano y menos macabro. Harry que había visto a Malfoy más de una vez durante esos meses entre años debido a los muchos juicios en que debió participar como testigo a favor de la familia Malfoy, cosa que sorprendió a todo el mundo mágico, no se sorprendió tanto por el cambio.

Recordó la apariencia del más joven de los Malfoy… en esos pocos meses que Malfoy había pasado en Azkaban, el joven había perdido mucho peso llegando a un punto esquelético, y la expresión de su rostro era de profundo miedo y desesperación. Cuando el caso termino y Draco había sido puesto en libertad meses después su expresión había cambiado… casi parecía como si hubiera… renacido.

-renovatio- murmuro Harry mientras acariciaba inconscientemente sus labios y volvía su mirada hacia la ventana.

Harry intuía. No. Sabía a ciencia cierta, que Azkaban había terminado de hacer entrar en razón a el heredero Malfoy. Y se lamentó de que hubiera tenido que vivir una experiencia así, para haber cambiado. A su mente acudió el día que lo conoció en el Callejón Diagón y después el momento que había marcado su enemistad, cuando había rechazado su mano frentes todos, a bordo de la maquinaria escarlata que los llevaría a Hogwarts. Suspiró con abnegación. Quizás si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si Malfoy hubiera sido menos arrogante y si él hubiera sido menos prejuicioso. Quizás no hubieran sido enemigos durante toda su adolescencia, quizás todo habría sido distinto, quizás habrían llegado a ser grandes amigos y estarían sentados allí hablando de bobadas y apostando por quién ganaría la copa mundial de Quidditch. Solo quizás…

Harry nunca llego a saber si el rubio había llegado a darse cuenta de su presencia y se había retirado, o simplemente él había pasado demasiado tiempo hundido en sus pensamientos. Pero lo cierto era que cuando Harry se había levantado para volver al ministerio el rubio ya no estaba allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El escaso tiempo que le dejaba su trabajo le había obligado a dejar para último minuto las compras de navidad, y el 23 de diciembre se encontraba paseándose por el abarrotado callejón diagon visitando las tiendas, buscando el regalo perfecto para Teddy, pero hasta el momento no había nada que le satisficiera. Harry maldijo el capitalismo y la superficialidad que producía las fiestas, mientras deambulaba tratando de no golpear a nadie.

Reviso mentalmente. Todos los Weasley estaban listos, lo cuál comprendía su mayor desafió hasta el momento. Los Granger También. Tenía la mitad de los regalos que quería darles a sus amigos más cercanos, pero la mayoría de ellos podía esperar un par de días. Sin embargo Teddy… Teddy no aceptaría un regalo cualquiera. No sabía de donde había sacado esa actitud aristocrática aquel pequeño mocoso, pero más de una vez había pensado que los genes Malfoy habían logrado aflorar en el pequeño la altanería y arrogancia típica de ellos. Harry Frunció el ceño y maldijo los genes malfoy… parecía que aquellos días podía encontrar prácticamente cualquier detalle imperfecto de su vida para culpar a Draco. Y el hecho de que estuviera de un peculiar mal humor no ayudaba en nada.

Paso frente a una librería y miro la vitrina, pensando que quizás un libro de colorear sería un buen regalo. Llevo la vista hasta el interior de la tienda donde las muchas personas se agolpaban tratando de alcanzar algún ejemplar. Cuando diviso al rubio que leía apaciblemente una de las contra portadas de un libro. Una extraña sensación le agolpo en el pecho y el estomago. Harry tomo una bocanada de aire y se armo de valor, entrando a la tienda, camino despacio por entre las estanterías, mesas repletas de libros y gente y se acerco al rubio.

-Feliz Navidad- dijo a modo de saludo

El rubio se sobresalto al oír la voz salir de la nada, y dejo rápidamente el libro que estaba mirando sobre la mesa, pero en su apuro el libro quedo muy a la orilla y calló al suelo. El rubio se agacho a recogerlo, pero al mismo tiempo harry también, ambos terminaron chocando con las cabezas.

-auch!-dijo el moreno-lo siento

Se agacho a recoger el libro y miro el titulo: "Grito de libertad" por Alysa Alena. Harry no le presto gran atención al libro y lo dejo en la mesa mientras malfoy recogía las bolsas de papel que había dejado en el suelo.

-de compras navideñas?-pregunto el moreno tratando de sacarle alguna palabra al chico

-eehh… si.- dijo él

-y este libro a quien deseas dárselo?- pregunto

- a nadie en realidad… lo leía por que he escuchado muy buenas criticas de él, pero esperare a que este más barato en las ofertas después de las fiestas

-ya veo…- Harry tuvo la ligera impresión de que estaba tratando de huir lo más rapido posible de ahí. ¿Un Malfoy ahorrando dinero¿Qué acaso creía que había nacido ayer?

-ya estas listo, primo?- le llamo un chico desde unos metros

-si. Voy enseguida -respondió el malfoy- bueno, potter… feliz navidad.- dijo mientras caminaba hasta el castaño que le esperaba.

Harry le miro durante un segundo y vio como cuando llegaba hasta él, el castaño le pasaba un brazo por el cuello y se acercaba a decirle algo al oído, a lo que Malfoy sonrió sinceramente. A pesar que solamente lo había visto de perfil, harry no pudo evitar pensar que malfoy tenia una sonrisa realmente dulce, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y estaba seguro de que era de la clase de personas que solamente se permitía abrirse así ante los mas cercanos. Harry pensó que esa sonrisa era realmente encantadora y que le hubiera encantado poder ver directamente en sus ojos grises cuando sucediera. Ver como se iluminaba su rostro, como se formaban los pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y las pequeñas y definidas arrugas que se marcaban en la comisura de sus ojos cuando los entrecerraba así como había hecho ahora.

Harry sacudió su cabeza y para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente fijo su atención en el libro que había estado sosteniendo el rubio y miro la portada nuevamente, girándolo luego para leer la reseña de la historia.

"_La sociedad Múgica ha sido desde sus comienzos una muy estrecha y cerrada. Vivimos aislados con los de nuestra misma clase y nos negamos completamente a aceptar cualquier tipo de acercamiento a la completamente diferente sociedad no mágica. Pero desde los comienzos de siglo pasado que una nueva corriente de pensamiento ha comenzado a recorrer entre nosotros, causando muchos estragos en los mas conservadores y agarre entre los pensadores mas destacados de nuestra era; su planteamiento: la necesidad de integrar ambas sociedades en una. Este pensamiento, que en un comienzo se creyó seria una moda pasajera, poco a poco fue agarrando fuerza entre los magos jóvenes y pensadores influyentes hasta que la tensión producida estallo en una terrible guerra, de la cual nos hemos liberado solamente hace unos años, pero sus consecuencias aun repercuten en nuestra sociedad actual y el cambio de mentalidad aun no esta completado. Todavía hoy hay magos que defienden los ideales mortifagos de pureza. Pero la mentalidad antigua y conservadora esta destinada a morir…"_

_Aysa Alena hace una maravillosa __reunión de los antecedentes previos a la guerra, que muchos vivimos durante estas ultimas décadas. Retomando muchas ideologías de los magos que vivieron en el pasado siglo, los cuales comenzaron esta revolución intelectual. Dándonos una amplia visión de los hechos que acontecieron durante la batalla del poder de el innombrable y su posterior dictadura, allá en los no tan lejanos años 70' s. Sazonándolo además con una profunda descripción de los movimientos que se formaron para luchar por o contra esta dictadura tales como los mortifagos y la orden del fénix, develando además las historias y testimonios de sus grandes héroes de esta época, entre ellos Harry Potter. Quien narra todo lo acontecido en sus enfrentamientos contra el innombrable. Finalmente la autora nos ilumina con sus proyecciones para el futuro, las consecuencias que traerá este proceso y las esperanzas más intimas de su corazón por que podamos encontrar finalmente algo de paz e igualdad entre nuestra sociedad que ha sufrido ya, muchas décadas de supresión._

Harry dejo de leer. Ahora recordaba por que aquel libro le sonaba familiar. Cuando la guerra había terminado, Harry, motivado por hermione con el argumento de que la verdad debía ser contada al mundo, había concedido muchas entrevistas, "The quibber" había tenido la exclusiva, pero posterior a ello muchas personas se le acercaron. Y una de ellas había sido la rubia Alysa Alena que sonría amablemente en la contra portada del libro. Graciosamente el libro era perfectamente muggle, ni siquiera la fotografía se movía, el papel no era ni de pergamino y la portada del mas corriente material. Todos estos detalles le hacían resaltar entre la enorme cantidad de libros empastados y de aspecto antiguo. Harry pensó que aun así le gustaba más el formato de los magos, disfrutaba mucho más leer un libro cuando incluía el agradable olor del pergamino.

Hojeo un poco las paginas del libro tomándose un largo tiempo en algunas partes y reviso el capitulo que se titulaba con su nombre. Una extensa parte del libro puesto que incluía más de 50 hojas dedicadas a la historia de él ahí presente. Reviso la entrevista y se fijo que no decía nada desagradable de él, ni nada que le hacia parecer un semi dios enviando para salvar al mundo y condenar a los pecadores. La mujer ahora le caía mucho mejor que antes. Podía recordar vagamente que era una mujer calida y de aspecto sincero, pero su desconfianza en los reporteros le había hecho desconfiar de todas maneras, pero al parecer la mujer era tan sincera como parecía.

Camino hasta la fila con un ejemplar del libro y lo compro, sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensar por que. Ahora recordaba que tenia uno en casa con la dedicatoria de la autora, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo para abrirlo, pero comenzaría a leerlo de inmediato. Y cuando le preguntaron si debían envolverlo para regalo, harry se dio cuenta de que lo estaba comprando para Malfoy y asintió. Se rasco la cabeza cuestionándose como era posible que el insisto de comprarle un regalo a Malfoy hubiera nacido tan innatamente.

Después de comprar el resto de cosas que le faltaban el moreno se dirigió hacia el servicio de envió de paquetes, que tenía una fabulosa oferta navideña. "Lo dejamos en el árbol, como papa Noel" rezaba un cartel. Entro y busco una silla para escribir algunos mensajes en casa regalo y cuando finalmente llego al de Malfoy se detuvo a pensar en que escribir… "feliz navidad, hurón"??... nah! No creía que ese mensaje fuera del gusto del chico. Finalmente anoto con su mejor caligrafía

"Como este libro yo también recuerdo con dolor y arrepentimiento los errores del pasado, pero miro con esperanza al futuro.

Y espero que tu también puedas ver ese gran futuro que te espera, dejando que las heridas del pasado cicatricen.

Realmente espero que disfrutes esta lectura.

Feliz Navidad

Harry."

Sonrió satisfecho "no ha quedado nada mal" se dijo a si mismo. Y luego de enviar los paquetes que necesitaban ser enviados con fecha de entrega del 24 en la noche, camino a casa con una extraña sensación de felicidad en el rostro.

Durante las siguientes horas previas a noche buena harry se mostró alegre y entusiasta por la llegada de la navidad, y sus amigos le molestaban llamándole "el espíritu de la navidad en carne viva". Y en verdad harry reflejaba mucha más alegría y espíritu que hace poco. Había decorado su departamento con guirnaldas y muerdagos, y un gran árbol se erguía en la sala de estar iluminando toda la casa con sus luces de colores y los adornos brillantes. A pesar de que harry pasaría las navidades con la familia weasley como era de costumbre, quería que su apartamento transmitiera todo lo que la navidad le estaba haciendo sentir. Estas eran sin duda sus fiestas favoritas.

-nadie diría que terminaste con tu novia hace tan solo unas semanas- dijo ginny asombrada por el espíritu de harry.

-es precisamente por eso que esta tan feliz. Estoy segura que esa mujer le ponía alguna poción en su té para que se sintiera depresivo todo el tiempo. Míralo ahora… irradia felicidad- comento Ron

- ni siquiera era una bruja, Ron- la defendió harry

-eso es lo que tu dices- dijo ginny pensando en el doble sentido de la expresión.

-bueno, bueno, vamonos ya - les apuro hermione- llegaremos tarde para la cena. Harry ponle un hechizo de invisibilidad a esos regalos. El plan es que el pequeño Teddy no descubra nada.

- oh no te he dicho?-dijo harry- Teddy esta con fiebre en cama y no podrá pasar noche buena con nosotros, ni tampoco su abuela. Pero irán mañana por la mañana a abrir los regalos.

- lastima- dijo hermione- bueno... eso nos facilitas las cosas de todas maneras.

Harry se sintió ligeramente deprimido por tener que volver a pensar en ello una vez más, sería la primera navidad que no pasaría jugando con Teddy y lo extrañaba mucho esos últimos días, ya que no había tenido mucho tiempo para ir a verlo. Además… había sido un infierno encontrar el regalo perfecto y ya quería ver su cara de emoción y alegría cuando lo viera

Se metieron en la chimenea uno a uno hasta que todos llegaron a la madriguera.

-al fin han llegado- les regaño la señora weasley cuando entraron, pero los recibió con una de sus dulces sonrisas y un beso en la frente a todos.

Ellos fueron los últimos en llegar. La casa de los Weasley ya estaba repleta de gente, los padres de hermione se habían incorporado ese año también a la celebración, junto con todos los weasley y sus respectivas parejas, excepto por Bill que había ido a Francia con Fleur. Luna Lovegood, su novio Dean Thomas y su padre. Hagrid, quien había insistido en ayudar en la cocina, lo que había traído trágicas consecuencias para la tarta de calabaza. Y Neville, quien pasaba su primera navidad solo desde que su abuela había fallecido y estaba especialmente triste.

La cena fue agradable y contundente, Harry se divirtió con las continuas bromas de George, las siempre presentes anécdotas de la señora weasley y las extrañas preguntas del señor weasley. Cuando ya eran cerca de las 12 se trasladaron a la comodidad de los sillones para abrir los regalos, después de los muchos ruegos y pucheros de ginny y ron. Que estaban ansiosos por ver sus regalos. Y con la promesa de que después volverían a poner todo en los paquetes para abrirlos en la mañana con el pequeño Teddy la familia comenzó con los intercambios y pronto el suelo era un lió de papeles, regalos, bolsas, piernas y cojines que tratar de encontrar algo en aquel lugar era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Hermione estaba muy emocionada por la cantidad de libros que había recibido. Ginny había recibido entre otras cosas un libro de consejos sexuales de parte de su hermano ron, por lo cual se gano un cojinazo, mientras se apuraba a esconderlo. Ron estaba contemplando su escoba nueva y Harry acariciaba la lechuza gris que le habían dado los señores Wesley.

-para que escribas mas seguido, Harry querido- dijo la señora weasley- se que no es Hedwing, pero… por lo menos ayuda.

-como vas a nombrarla, Harry? - le pregunto Hagrid

- Mafalda- dijo Harry después de pensarlo un poco- te gusta ese nombre, amiguita?

La lechuza ululu y mordió suavemente el dedo de harry, tal y como Hedwing solía hacerlo. A lo cual harry no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico y triste con el recuerdo de su primera lechuza. Mientras recordaba, no se percato de que la señora weasley se había incorporado para abrir la puerta. Pues alguien la había tocado hace unos segundos.

-Harry querido- dijo la señora weasley- es para ti.

Harry la miro asombrado. Quien podría ser a estas horas de la noche y en víspera de navidad. Se levanto y se asomo al pasillo para ver de quien se trataba. Draco Malfoy saltando ligeramente para mantenerse en calor y envuelto hasta la nariz con una bufanda le esperaba en la puerta. Tenía el cabello ligeramente mojado y peinado hacia delante, lo cual le daba un aspecto muy angelical. Y la punta de la nariz ligeramente roja, evidenciando un comienzo de resfriado. Harry pestañeo un par de veces y luego se dio cuenta de que debía decir algo.

- Malfoy -dijo- pasa… te estas congelando ahí afuera.

-no, no -respondió- no quiero incomodar más. Además he venido por algo muy corto.

-pero como es que haz llegado acá? No me digas que volaste? -dijo el moreno aun en shock, la sorpresa de ver a draco malfoy en la puerta de la madriguera aun no terminaba de asombrarlo.

-no. Me aparecí…

-pero… pueden rastrearte y te meterás en problemas -comento harry

-que clase de desquiciado trabajólico podría estar en navidad en el ministerio vigilando si alguien se esta desapareciendo sin licencia?

Harry rió, pues tenia que admitir que el chico tenia un punto.

-bueno…-dijo el rubio- yo … solamente quería agradecerte… por tu regalo. Me ha gustado mucho lo que escribiste - el rubio tenia la mirada baja y el rojo de su nariz ahora comenzaba a extenderse por toda su cara- bueno yo tenía algo para ti, pero no estaba seguro si debía dártelo o no. O si te gustaría… así que me decidí por no enviártelo, pero cuando vi tu paquete… quiero decir el libro. Yo … bueno… No Quería que pensaras que te había dado algo después como por obligación, realmente quería darte este regalo.

Draco termino de hablar y miro a harry a los ojos escudriñando por una respuesta en los ojos verdes del muchacho. Saco su mano del bolsillo y le mostró una pequeña snitch dorada que agitaba sus alas lo más rápidamente que podía tratándose de liberar. Una de las alas estaba herida y se agitaba más lento que la otra.

-mi primo Lancet era capitán del equipo de Slytherine por allá en los 70'-explico Draco mientras miraba la nieve de la entrada atentamente- Para su ultimo juego le pedio al director si podía guardar como recuerdo la snitch. Lancet estaba muy confiado de que su equipo ganaría el campeonato, pero ese año un nuevo buscador había entrado al equipo de Griffindor y les arrebato la victoria llevando la copa dorada a su casa. Dumbledore, hombre de palabra, le entrego la snitch a mi primo. Esta snitch, es la de ese partido, y el buscador que la atrapo era tu padre, Harry. Es la snitch de su primer juego.

Harry miro asombrado el regalo que le extendía el rubio. Le devolvió la mirada asombrada y nuevamente miro la snitch. La confusión de la situación, el hecho de que el rubio le llamara por su nombre y la enternecedora historia, se juntaron en un manojo de emociones inexplicables para el moreno, que finalmente se tradujeron a una cosa. Y todo comenzó a calzar en su mente. La extraña sensación de calor en el estomago cada vez que lo veía, su continuo recuerdo apareciendo una y otra vez en su mente, la necesidad de verse tan bien como él cada vez que estaba en su presencia (lo que lo llevo a pensar en una fracción de segundo lo ridículo que debía verse en el sweater marrón con una gran H y un león que había tejido la Sra. weasley para él) todo calzo en su mente en una fracciones de segundos que sin embargo parecieron horas eternas.

Volvió a mirar al rubio que aun sostenía la snitch y le miraba expectante en busca de una señal, parece que ya había pasado más del tiempo debido por que el rubio estaba comenzando a mover los labios para preguntarle algo. Pero cualquier cosa que iba a decir en ese momento quedo ahogado en el beso de harry. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se había aventurado a unir ambas bocas, y no se demoro en recibir respuesta. Un beso que comenzó sorpresivamente para ambos, pero en el que fueron calmándose y permitiendo que sus bocas se conocieran mutuamente. Un beso suave que expresaba mucho, en el que los labios fueron los principales protagonistas, con roses suaves, débiles mordiscos e intercambio de alientos, mientras Harry acariciaba la espalda del muchacho pegándolo más a él. Y Draco enrollaba sus dedos en su desordenado pelo azabache.

Cuando finalmente los dos se separaron delicadamente sin romper el contacto con las manos. Se miraron a los ojos mutuamente, examinándose con las miradas tan profundamente que parecía como que cada cual estaba leyendo en lo más profundo del alma de el otro.

-es el mejor regalo de navidad que jamás he recibido-dijo finalmente harry

Draco sonrió y harry también. Finalmente había podido ver la sonrisa desde el corazón de Draco. Sus ojos iluminándose, los hoyuelos, el asomo de dentadura brillando a traves de esos labios tan dulces.

-ahí esta esa sonrisa- dijo harry- la he estado buscando por todas partes.

Harry volvió a besarlo como queriendo arrebatarle esa sonrisa para llevarla siempre en su corazón. Todo era perfecto en ese momento y nada ni nadie podrían quitarle esa felicidad nunca. De eso estaba seguro.

-harry, estas bien? - oyó que decía la voz preocupada de Hagrid. Seguramente por saber que estaba ahí afuera con Draco malfoy pensaba que se estaban tirando maldiciones imperdonables o algo así.

-debes volver adentro- dijo Draco soltando la cara de harry y tomando su mano para depositar la snitch

-por que no pasas? - se aventuro el moreno. Pero el otro negó

- ya es tarde y no sé que tan bienvenido seria ahí. Pero que tal… cena? Mañana por la noche

Harry sonrió.

-Draco malfoy esta invitándome en una cita?-dijo el con un tono de chica de primer año que hizo sonreír a Draco.

-si

Harry sonrió aún más y asintió con la cabeza… y sin más palabras draco retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sin romper el contacto visual entre ellos y antes de que harry pudiera darse cuenta ya había desaparecido. Harry cerro la puerta tras de si y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto para expresar su emoción. Quien diría que podría sentirse así? Y por draco malfoy?... Quien diría que Draco malfoy podía sentiste así por él? Por un hombre?... "bueno… de hecho. Bastante gente, puesto que siempre lo han tachado de homosexual… pero a quien demonios le importa" se respondió mentalmente

Y entrando a la casa todos le miraron extrañados, puesto que ya estaban bien al tanto de que era draco malfoy quién había llamado a la puerta y ahora harry volvía con una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas acaloradas.

- que es lo que quería Draco Malfoy, Harry?- pregunto el Sr. weasley. Con el ejemplar de "todas las cosas que querías saber de los muggles, pero que temías preguntar." Entre sus manos.

Harry dudo.

-eehhmm… trabajo. Un caso muy importante de un acecino

Pero Ginny, Ron y Hermione no se compraron ni la mitad de la historia que Harry comenzó a contar dando detalles de el caso en el que trabajaba hace varios meses, y mirándose las caras con una expresión en común de "¿podrá ser que…?", pero no dijeron nada. Ya se reservarían todas esas preguntas para más tarde cuando estuvieran los cuatro a solas.


	2. capitulo 2: lesiones sexuales de un dpto

Hola people!!!

Sory sorry sorry!!

Si me demore como mil años, y eso que tenia el chap casi listo, lo se. Pero sucedió q me dio un ataque depresivo y de stres q ni les cuento, pero como ahora ya Salí finalmente de vacaciones… (yeahh!!!) y me limpie el espiritu! Asi q ya tengo todo listo para abrir mi temporada de puro neto e injectado a la vena ciberespacio.

Asi q eso. ahora si q me pongo a trabajar a full en terminar esl fic. Y pa la otra semana les tengo el siguiente capitulo (por q me voy a la playa ahora a agarrar colorcito y vuelvo el jueves XDD… pero agradescan q me meti a terminar este asunto para subirlo antes de marcharme jejeje)

Bueno eso no mas

Un besito a todos y porfa porfa porfa… dejen Rewiews plissss

Q les valla super bn, buenas vibras pa todos y eso!

Sihaya

**Sexual Revolution**

Por: Sihaya

**Capitulo 2 **

Lesiones Sexuales de un departamento.

Menos de 24 horas después, cuando el sol ya comenzaba a caer harry buscaba como loco una camisa limpia.

"_realmente ten__go que darme algunas horas para ordenar este desastre" _–pensó, observando el Apocalipsis que ahí se desataba- _"oh quizás unos días"_

Finalmente opto por poner a lavar su camisa negra favorita que tenia unos presiosos detalles en plata.

Después de ducharse y colocarse cuando divino producto estético encontró entre sus cosas. Continúo por el cabello. No quería verse como si hubiera tratado mucho, pero tampoco como si acabara de despertar. Finalmente una media hora después se rindió después de hacer lo mejor que pudo. Se vistió y espero la camisa que aun se estaba secando. Cuando miro la hora eran las seis cuarenta y cinco, estaba justo a tiempo. Draco le había enviado una nota de que llegaría a las 7 a buscarlo a su casa. El teléfono sonó. Harry cogió su celular rápidamente y contesto

-hola- dijo con el corazón latiéndole rápido

-harry? Como estas?- la voz de hermione le contesto. Y no pudo evitar sentir decepción, pero había sido muy tonto de su parte pensar que Draco podría llamarlo, no tenía ni siquiera su número. Y en caso de que lo tuviera, harry dudaba que el chico supiera como usar un teléfono.

-ah… eres tu -contesto sin tratar de esconder su desilusión.

-Desilusionado?- pregunto su amiga- esperabas una llamada?

-eh... Algo así –dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

-tienes una cita caliente? – le pregunto su amiga con voz picara. Harry rió

-puede ponerse de esa forma. Si- dijo con una sonrisa en su boca

-y por casualidad esa persona será Draco Malfoy? -dijo la castaña

-co…como demonios supiste eso?- pregunto Harry con asombro. Pensando que la profesora Trelanway pudo haber menos preciado los dotes clarividentes de su amiga.

-oh vamos harry! Anoche fuiste bastante obvio, no lo crees? Irradiabas felicidad. Estabas resplandeciente. Y Tenías cara de haber corrido la maratón en menos de cinco minutos. No somos tontos, sabes?

-somos? -arqueo una ceja- A quienes te refieres con somos…

-bueno… es una expresión en general para referirse a todos los presentes, ya sabes.

-por que estas en el altavoz, mione?-dijo harry con voz cansada y apretándose el puente de su nariz con los dedos

-eh… estoy en la cocina y tengo las manos ocupadas -se excusó con poco convencimiento

-están ron y ginny allí?

-como crees…

-hola Ron. Hola ginny- dijo harry con cara de ya haber descubierto un enigma que le estaba cansando. Hubo un pequeño silencio por unos segundos y luego se escucho un "hola harry" fuerte y claro de Ginny seguido de otro saludo de parte de Ron un tanto mas distante

-esta bien, esta bien -reconoció la castaña- Solamente estábamos preocupados por ti. Y queríamos saber… ya sabes…

- que demonios estoy haciendo en una cita con Draco Malfoy? –se aventuró Harry con expresión de cansancio

-bbbueno… si algo así -Harry casi podía ver a hermione mordiéndose las uñas mientras esperaba respuesta de él

-me gusta, esta bien? Y creo que realmente ya no es el mismo presumido y arrogante de hogwarts. Ha cambiado… los dos lo hemos hecho.

-pero harry…-esta vez era Ron quien le hablaba- es… es … es un hurón por todos los dioses!!!

La imagen de su cuarto años cuando el falso ojo loco Moody había transformado a Malfoy en un hurón albino le golpeo como un piano sobre su cabeza y fue difícil no estallar en carcajadas.

-pero tengo que darle una oportunidad a esto… sino siempre me estaré preguntando que hubiera pasado si…

- solamente cuídate de no poner tu confianza en quienes no la merecen -dijo ginny sabiamente- solamente te pedimos que evalúes eso antes. Ahora… dejemos pasar el momento vergonzoso de "si. Me gusta mi archienemigo de la escuela… y que?" y pasemos a un tópico más interesante… dime que te vas a poner?

Harry se imagino la expresión picara que ginny debía tener en ese momento, mientas seguramente se afirmaba la cara con ambas manos y miraba atentamente la maquina de donde provenía la voz de harry como si pudiera verlo ahí.

-pantalones oscuros de jeans y mi camisa negra favorita

-oh… por que no ocupas la gris? Te queda tan bien- dijo ginny

-esta sucia. De hecho la negra esta secándose en el cuarto de lavado, solo espero que no tenga que usarla semi mojada.

-harry…-dijo Ron interrumpiendo en la conversación- eres un _mago_… usa tu puta varita y sécala!

Harry pestaño durante un segundo

-buena idea…- dijo dirigiéndose hasta su camisa y aplicándole un hechizo. Había estado tan nervioso preparándose que por poco olvidaba que tenía la magia de su lado.

El timbre sonó mientras Hermione decía algo de cómo debería haber arreglado su cabello. Y se dirigió a la puerta abotonando el ultimo botón de su camina. Dudo un momento antes de abrir y antes de salir decidió volver a desabotonarlo. Harry abrió la puerta y articulo un hola sin emitir palabras, sonriendo. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y beso su mejilla rápidamente antes de entrar.

- gracias chicos, pero tengo que cortar. Draco acaba de llegar- anuncio

-YA LLEGO????? -dijo Ron fuertemente por lo que harry tuvo que apartar el auricular de su oído- déjame hablar con el hurón. Le diré un par de cosas para dejar la situación clara.

-no, Ron. Como se te ocurre!!! -dijo harry

- esta bien, pero solamente quiero decirte que estamos todos en el departamento de Hermione… a solo dos pisos de distancia tuya… así que podremos oír cualquier tipo de sonido erótico que emitan. Por favor guarden silencio y no nos interrumpan la película.

-ron como crees...-dijo hermione rodando los ojos- es la primera cita. Harry no se acostaría con alguien en la primera cita…verdad harry?

-y por que no?- pregunto ginny- además… como se ve harry? Esta sexy? Lleva pantalones ajustados o sueltos? Eso dice todo en cuanto a una cita se refiere.

-pelo húmedo o seco- pregunto hermione

-camisa o cuello alto?-pregunto también ron

-realmente tengo que cortar ahora.-dijo harry sonrojándose ligeramente mientras veía como Draco observaba unas figuritas en la repisa del estar.

-harry tienes que responder las preguntas- dijo ron- sino iremos para allá a verificar nosotros mismos.

Harry suspiro y murmuro muy cerca del teléfono, mientras se tapaba la boca para amortiguar aun mas el sonido. Pelo mojado, pantalones apretados camisa blanca y con respecto a la pregunta de mione… no tengo una respuesta definitiva para eso aún. adiós!

Y sin una palabra más ni menos colgó el teléfono.

-lo lamento- se excusó- a veces pueden ser bastantes entrometidos en las vidas ajenas.

-eran weasley y granger?- pregunto el rubio acercándose al chico que aun permanecía cerca de la puerta.

-si, junto con ginny.- contesto tomando a draco de los hombros y deslizando sus manos por sus brazos. Y en cuanto sintió la musculatura a través de la tela le entraron unas tremendas ganas de besarlo -hola- dijo nuevamente para tener una excusa, soltando una sonrisa.

-hola –respondió el rubio y ambos se acercaron para besarse. Comenzaron suavemente, de la misma manera de aquel primer beso, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta el ritmo fue acelerando, y subiendo la temperatura. Pero antes de que se desatara la pasión acumulada entre ambos el teléfono volvió a sonar asustando a los dos chicos que brincaron tres metros lejos el uno del otro.

-si?- contesto Harry, con el ritmo acelerado.

- hola de nuevo amigo, no tendrás palomitas por casualidad, verdad?- fue la voz de Ron que le contesto

- Ron… hay un maldito supermercado a media cuadra de acá. Levanta tu pesado culo y ve a comprarlas tu mismo!!!.

Sin más conversación Harry corto otra vez la comunicación con algo de violencia y una vena que comenzaba a hacerse notar en su frente.

- y otra vez… lo siento.

Pero no pudo ni alcanzar a dar más de tres pasos cuando el móvil comenzo a sonar otra vez.

- y ahora que? Maldición!!!- dijo al contestar

- oh… lo siento, Harry querido. Es este un mal momento?

- mama Wesley. No, no, lo siento… es solo que Ron estaba molestándome hace un momento… y pensé…

- oh, bueno. Cuando madurara ese hijo mió. Harry solamente quería recordarte que Andrómeda dará una fiesta de año nuevo en su casa la próxima semana, y que no olvides mandar a la tintoreria tu tunica, sabes como le gusta que vallan todos bien vestidos…

- oh! Si gracias… es cierto.

- y asegúrate de comprar el vino con anticipación, por que el vino que le gusta a Arthur siempre es de los primeros que se agotan en esta época y…

- si, bueno gracias.

- y no lleves tu moto, por que sabes como se molesta con…- Harry hizo un gesto mirando al cielo pidiendo paciencia. Y tratando vanamente en cortar el discurso de molly Weasley.

- Mama Weasley, estoy en medio de… -bufo otra vez- MAMÁ!!! Lo siento… es que estoy un poco ocupado ahora, puedo llamarla mañana y hablaremos, si?

Finalmente corto suspirando cansadamente.

-esto se acaba acá- dijo apagando su celular- ahora… donde estaba. Ah si!!! estaba besandote con locura.

- vas a tener que compensarme por esos cinco minutos de discusión con tu… madre?- Harry sonrió.

- Si bueno… ha sido como mi madre desde los once, creo que se ha ganado el titulo –dijo antes de rozar sus labios.

Harry volvió nuevamente a besar a Draco volviendo rápidamente a tomar el ritmo acelerado y apasionado. La cena paso por su mente y decidió que le importaba un bledo y comenzó a recorrer con la lengua los labios del chico, ambos comenzaron a jugar chocando sus lenguas sin cerrar por completo un beso por completo. Fue Draco quien finalmente se lanzo hasta el moreno y le beso apasionadamente, y Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonido de placer mientras dejaba que su lengua fuera estrujada por la del otro.

Y el sonido de ese gemido que había quedado atrapado entre la garganta del moreno y los labios del rubio, fue todo lo que necesito para terminar de estimularse.

El contacto fue haciéndose más y más necesario, sin que ninguno de los dos pensara en parar para respirar, Draco acaricio con algo agresividad la cintura de Harry, acariciando sus abdominales de vez en cuando. Y harry comenzó a meter sus manos a través del abrigo para acaricia la espalda del otro por sobre la camisa. Sintiendo como el calor de la situación fue tomando más y más temperatura hasta que las erecciones de ambos eran más que notorias. Y Draco supo que a pesar de las reservaciones de 50 galeones que había hecho, nada ni nadie podría obligarlo a abandonar ese lugar en este momento.

Harry gimió fuertemente cuando el rubio hizo rozar ambas erecciones a través de los pantalones, y separó sus labios. Miro al rubio con lujuria sonriendo y lo golpeo contra la pared, sin besarlo respiro sobre su piel aspirando la esencia masculina de Draco. Tomo las solapas del abrigo y fue deslizando poco a poco hasta el suelo. El moreno finalmente le beso en el cuello haciendo que ahora fuera Draco quien gimiera golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

Cuando Harry ya había marcado a Draco numerosas veces en el cuello y Draco había cumplido exitosamente la misión de dejar el cabello azabache del chico aún más desordenado de lo habitual. Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente pegándolo contra la pared de enfrente y mirándolo con ojos lascivos. Y harry también desabotono a draco. Se besaron nuevamente gimiendo constantemente y mientras se excitaban aún mas con el roce de sus abdómenes. Harry agarro el trasero de Draco y luego desabotono los botones del pantalón. Pero draco tomo las manos del moreno y las subió por la pared colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

- creó que hemos perdido las reservaciones- dijo el moreno mirando los ojos brillantes del rubio.

- a la mierda con las putas reservaciones- y se lanzo hacia el cuerpo del moreno depositando besos y mordiscos en su cuello y pecho. Harry por su parte se reía por lo bajo, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco soltar alguna grosería, y la imagen del estirado rubio con el vocabulario que acababa de usar no terminaba de ajustarse completamente a la imagen que tenia de él.

Harry se concentro en los besos que el rubio repartía por su cara y pecho hasta que tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para comenzar a lamer el ombligo de Harry a lo que el otro gimió con fuerza. Metió sus manos a través de jeans para acariciar las nalgas de harry. Y termino de bajar con algo de agresividad los pantalones del moreno recorriendo con su lengua el camino de vellos de harry hasta que con sus dientes comenzó a jugar con el elástico del chico y ayudándose con las manos termino por bajar completamente los slipers. Draco comenzó por lamer la punta de la erección y con cada contacto de su húmeda lengua harry gritaba su nombre. Continúo como quien se comen un helado, chupando de vez en cuando y lamiendo por allá. Harry bajo la mirada y miro al rubio en su movimientos

-mmmnnggrr! Draco… Draco… por Merlín… chupala... –pidió Harry y el rubio le miro hacia arriba uniendo sus miradas, mientras soplaba suavemente sobre el miembro húmedo. Entonces se metió los dedos medio e índice a la boca y los untó de saliva. Harry pensó que eso era definitivamente la cosa más erótica que había visto en su vida. Y Draco continuo torturando al moreno hasta que segundos después contesto a la suplica de Harry y mientras comenzaba a succionar y lamer con fuerza, acercando sus dedos a la entrada de harry y separo las nalgas introduciendo el primer dedo. Mientras Draco se embelesaba sintiendo como Harry se estremecía con cada movimiento de su boca, escuchando los gemidos y gritos de Harry mientras nombraba a todos los dioses, santos y mártires que se sabía, arrastró sus dientes suavemente en toda la extensión de Harry sintiendo como el moreno gemía. Con la otra mano apretaba la base del miembro o cambiaba para jugar con las bolas del moreno. Finalmente Harry comenzó a tratar de coordinar sus palabras avisándole que estaba cerca del culmine, pero Draco no se retiro.

-Draco…. Creo que voy... tengo que… necesito… oh dios, Draco…

El rubio sonrió y libero la base de harry y comenzó a jugar con ese delicado punto justo detrás de los testículos logrando que finalmente el rubio se derramase en su boca. Draco libero a Harry y apoyo sus manos en el suelo mirando al chico hacia arriba se trago todo lo que tenia en su boca y relamiéndose los labios.

Harry que había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no colapsar sobre el rubio y aplastarlo por la fuerza del orgasmo, lo miro como hacia ese gesto y la sangre comenzó nuevamente a agolparse en su miembro y excitarse nuevamente. Draco comenzó a chupar otra vez sus dedos y bajo sus manos por pecho acariciando sus pezones y retorciéndolos. Bajo su mano hasta su propia erección y comenzó a acariciarla sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos a Harry. El moreno no espero más tiempo y lo levanto del piso pegándolo contra la pared besándolo con pasión. El sabor amargo de su boca no le pareció para nada desagradable, como creía que resultaría. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien después de sexo oral. Pero contrario con lo que pensaba el gusto en su boca, mezclado con el olor a sudor y sexo hizo de todo una combinación perfecta.

Comenzaron a acariciarse rudamente y Draco no dudo un segundo en tirar al suelo todas las cosas de una de las mesas de arrimo que estaba en el pasillo camino a las habitaciones. Sentó a Harry allí y el moreno se deshizo de los pantalones del rubio que aun tenia semi puestos. Harry sabía que él seria el pasivo esta vez, y realmente lo deseaba después de la manera en que el rubio le había acariciado mientras le hacia sexo oral. Conjuro un tarro de lubricante el rubio comenzó a prepararlo. Harry gemía y el rubio se excitaba tremendamente con oírlo gritar su nombre con cada uno de sus roces. Finalmente Draco embistió en el interior de Harry fuertemente mientras mordía su cuello y lo atraía con las manos para lograr mas profundidad. Harry apoyaba sus pies en la pared del frente del pasillo mientras se derretía entre las embestiduras de Draco y se masturbaba su nuevamente creciente erección. Ninguno de los dos supo como, pero para cuando estaban terminando ya no estaban sobre la mesa de arrimo, sino en el suelo frió que despertaba nuevas sensaciones al tacto. Finalmente ambos terminaron y Draco colapso sobre Harry. Se quedaron así respirando entre cortadamente uno sobre el otro y aun conectados. Finalmente Draco salio se Harry mientras este comenzaba a reírse ligeramente.

-oh dios! Eso fue… fue… realmente…

-lo se -dijo Draco tirándose a su lado

-como es que nunca antes habíamos hecho esto?- bromeo harry- somos un gran equipo.

Draco solamente asintió y dio un sonido positivo y en unos segundos comenzó a pararse. Pero cuando puso una rodilla para levantarse Harry le detuvo tomando con sus manos sus caderas y mordiendo suavemente una las nalgas de Draco. A lo que el otro hizo un sonido de aprobación.

-crees que podríamos dejar el siguiente round para la habitación? –dijo con una media sonrisa girándose hacia Harry.

- estas loco- contesto el moreno- esta a dos puertas de acá… demasiado tiempo desperdiciado. Además... Quiero follarte en todos los rincones de esta casa.

Draco y rió y dejo que Harry continuara lo que estaba haciendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A las cinco de la madrugada Harry despertó algo incomodo y miro donde estaba. Todo estaba oscuro y se levanto para tener mejor visual. Termino por golpearse en la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba en la cocina debajo del mesón durmiendo tapado solamente por el abrigo de draco que compartían. Draco se movió un poco despertándose y miro a Harry.

-que sucede?-pregunto desperezándose e incorporándose-auch!

El rubio también se golpeo la cabeza fuertemente contra el "techo" de la mesa.

-ven.-dijo harry le llamo- vamos a dormir a la cama.

Draco se incorporo y se cubrió con el abrigo.

-oh no te pongas tímido ahora- dijo harry con una sonrisa arrancándole de un manotazo el abrigo

-harry…

-después de todas las cosas que hicimos y dijimos anoche… no puedes ponerte mojigato ahora y cubrirte- dijo harry riendo a lo que el rubio también rió- sabes… eres un chico muy sucio, draco malfoy- comento harry entrando en la cama- creo que nunca antes te había escuchado decir groserías, ni nada de doble sentido hasta noche.

-bueno… mi tío Augusto – comenzó a decir el rubio con tono algo aristócrata- siempre solía decir que el único lugar donde era socialmente aceptable hablar así era en el dormitorio.

Harry rió. Maldito Malfoy y sus malditas normas de etiqueta. Ahogo su risa en el cuello de Draco. A lo que este le dio cosquillas. Harry se quedo así, abrazándolo con las piernas y acariciando su pecho.

-Tienes manos muy grandes, sabias?- Draco dijo con los ojos cerrados. Harry paro y miro su mano. Draco abrió sus ojos.

-son proporcionales a mi cuerpo-dijo el ojiverde algo extrañado por el comentario.

-no.-dijo el rubio, levanto su mano y las comparo con las de Harry, efectivamente eran mas grandes- tu y yo medimos prácticamente lo mismo y mira.

- y quien dice que el problema es mío-bromeo el moreno

-quien dijo algo sobre un problema- draco comenzó a acariciar las manos de el moreno- el único problema acá. Es que no te echas crema nunca, al parecer. Mira estas durezas. Por el amor de dios.

-es por el quidditch -se excusó entre risas- tu aun juegas quidditch, no?

-a veces -contesto- la verdad es que no siempre tengo la oportunidad. El prototipo de macho adicto al quidditch es bastante homo fóbica. Y medio mundo mágico sabe que soy gay, por lo que no soy muy bienvenido a los clubes.

-ah. Bueno eres más que bienvenido a jugar con nosotros… de ves en cuando armamos unos partidos en la madriguera que nos demoran horas. Los weasleys tienen un talento especial para el deporte.

-quienes están en el equipo?- pregunto draco tratando de fingir poco interés

-bueno...-pensó harry - ginny es cazadora junto con percy, pero el mas es un problema antes de ayudar, creo que debe ser adoptado por que realmente apesta. Pero bueno yo soy buscador y en el otro equipo charlie es buscador también. Fleur juega de cazadora junto con Penélope. Y ron juega de guardián para los dos equipos. Y George junto con bill hacen de bateadores para los dos equipos… es un tanto confuso, siempre tenemos problemas con ese asunto de los bateadores y estamos reclutando gente para poder jugar mejor.

-realmente suena caótico -dijo draco con una sonrisa contenida- y Granger no juega?

-estas loco? Si separa los pies medio metro del suelo se vuelve histérica. Aun que es realmente graciosa verla cada vez que sube a una escoba.

-bueno de todas maneras… no se si quieran jugar conmigo. En la escuela no era precisamente el personaje mas querido de los weasley.

-estas loco? Pero si ellos te aman. Tienen un altar hacia ti en el comedor -bromeo harry

-un altar para hacer budú será… ahora me explico por que me duele tanto el cuello.-contesto tan bien el rubio.

El resto de la noche paso rápido entre bromas, caricias suaves y agradable conversación. Y cuando despertaron era pasado el medio día. Ambos se levantaron en búsqueda de ropa y café. Harry se limito en ponerse los pantalones dejando su pecho descubierto y preparo café, pero Draco se vistió por completo y solamente dejo su camisa abierta. Era un día especialmente caluroso para diciembre y era agradable estar semi desnudo. Draco se sentó sobre la mesa a beber el café y harry se apoyo en el mueble frente a el mirándolo seductoramente mientras bebían el liquido.

-que te parece si preparo unos panqueques y nos los llevamos a la cama y pasamos ahí el día?-dijo harry y bebió café.

-oh. Lo siento harry, pero no puedo –dijo- hoy tengo un almuerzo familiar y ya estoy algo tarde.

-ah! No, por supuesto. Comprendo.

-lo siento, pero… mi padre sale de prisión hoy- anuncio Draco con un hilo de voz y la mirada baja. Harry cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Había estado en todos los periódicos esta semana. "famoso ex – mortifago es puesto en libertad condicional"

-oh… es cierto -dijo harry sin saber bien que debía decir en esas ocasiones- y como estas?

-bien… si bien-dijo el chico saliendo de su ensimismamiento – solamente… me gustaría… es…- el rubio suspiro tratando de buscar las palabras precisas- me gustaría que hubiera cambiado… para bien en la cárcel. Y creo que estoy muy nervioso con respecto a ello. Y… oh no! Espera a que escuche que su único heredero es homosexual. Será la misma experiencia traumática de salir del closet otra vez

El chico se apretó el tabique de la nariz cerrando los ojos. Y harry sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo. Así que se acerco.

-hey! Todo estará bien. Tu padre te quiere- trato de consolarlo, tragándose cualquier comentario mordaz de Lucius malfoy- Y si necesitas cualquier cosa yo estoy aquí también

Draco sonrió y le acaricio el rostro contemplando las marcadas facciones de su ex Némesis. Podrían haberse quedado mirando así por mucho tiempo, pero el timbre los interrumpió. Harry maldijo por lo bajo, estaba un 90 seguro de que era la señora Marple otra vez para pedirle si podía cuidar a sus malditos gatos el fin de semana. Así que abrió la puerta con la cara de pocos amigos más agresiva del mundo para espantar a la pobre señora.

-hola harry- dijeron tres voces al mismo tiempo

-como estas, amigo. Necesitamos café. Mione olvido pasar al almacén antes de invitarnos a su casa.

-además queremos saber todo sobre…

Harry no dejo que terminaran de decirle lo que fuera que iban a decir. Cerro la puerta de un solo golpe y luego se golpeo la cabeza maldiciendo por lo bajo a los entrometidos de sus amigos.

-un segundo- grito harry hacia fuera.

-déjame adivinar- dijo el rubio divertido con una ceja alzada- tus amigos? … realmente son unos controladores y entrometidos.

-si… es que no tienen vidas propias. Así que se sientes obligados a vivir a través de la de los demás.-los excusó harry tratando de poner orden a todo el departamento que gritaba "noche de sexo salvaje"

Aplico un reparo a las cosas que estaban repartidas por el suelo y puso los cojines en su lugar. Guardando todo lo que salía de lugar en la habitación del lavado. Por ultimo aplico otro reparo más a la mesa de arrimo. Y se cargo probando si había quedado firme

-esta mesa nunca volverá a ser lo mismo- le dijo a draco que ya había limpiado también los rastros de semen que habían por ahí y por allá, el rubio rió y se abrocho la camisa y calzo los zapatos.

Mientras tanto afuera los tres amigos discutían sobre las teorías de lo que estaba pasando adentro

-definitivamente esta ahí todavía- dijo Ron con algo de mal humor

-aja!- le apoyo hermione masticando la mitad de un pan- y viste el departamento. Había ropa tirada y la mesa de arrimo tenia una pata rota.

-si lo note- dijo ginny- que creen que están haciendo ahora?- Pregunto la pelirroja que sostenía una planta alta entre sus brazos y masticaba chicle. Todo gritaba prácticamente "yo tuve sexo aquí"

- mmm… no lo se … probablemente estan terminando una rapidita antes de que lleguemos a molestarlos -dijo Ron

Las teorías llegaron hasta ahí por que un abatido harry les abrió la puerta. Los chicos notaron inmediatamente como todo estaba limpio y ordenado ahora.

- deshaciéndose de la evidencia -le susurro Ginny a Hermione al entrar lo que hizo que ambas rieran, pero trataron de controlarla- oh! Hola!

Ginny casi había olvidado que el rubio estaría ahí y su cara de sorpresa había sido realmente sincera. Pero en cuanto a Ron y Hermione se trataba… no trataron de ocultar para nada su descaro.

- Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione extendiéndole una mano- tanto tiempo sin verte. Que ha sido de tu vida?

Draco estrechó la mano y sonrió mirando a Harry que se tapaba los ojos con una mano maldiciendo.

- si tanto tiempo- le dijo el pelirrojo - pero que te trae por acá? - estrecho la mano del rubio también y mientras tanto dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo-por cierto harry. Tu cremallera esta abierta

-oh mierda!!!-Harry salto y se dio media vuelta batallando con la cremallera

-bueno…creo que ya es hora que me valla-anuncio el malfoy. Dejando su tasa de café vacía a un lado.

-tan luego?-dijo ginny-, pero si apenas y nos hemos puesto al día.

-ginny. Que demonios es eso- dijo Harry cayendo ahora en cuenta de la exótica planta que traía la muchacha.

Ginny sonrió poniendo cara de "pensé que nunca lo preguntarías"

-esto… mi querido amigo-dijo apuntando a la planta- es una planta de marihuana. De mí para ti con todo mi corazón. Es mi regalo de navidad, que prometí te daría después, recuerdas? Es de mi propio jardín. sonrió orgullosa y satisfecha - así puedes agregarla a tu nueva colección de plantas. Junto con ese hermoso Ficcus…

Ginny se volteo para ver el Ficcus que debía estar junto a la ventana, pero solo encontró unos palos rotos con hojas.

-pero harry?? Que le paso a el Ficcus??? - pregunto Ginny con alarma y volvió la mirada a Harry

El chico tomo aire para contestar, pero antes de poder formular una excusa miro a Draco con cara de culpabilidad, como pidiendo ayuda. El rubio tenia la misma expresión de no saber que decir parecida a la de el. Seguido de un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas

-sabes que?-dijo ginny levantando las manos. Y dándose cuenta de la situación- no quiero saberlo. Y apropósito, mione me debes 2 galeones.

-a que te refieres con dos galeones. Dijimos un galeón solamente- alego la castaña

-ah, pero te olvidas que apostamos que el ficcus no duraría hasta final de año? Bueno aun es diciembre.

-bueno…ahora realmente debo irme- el rubio tomo su abrigo y se lo coloco. Se despidió de mano de los tres recién llegados- fue agradable verlos de nuevo-dijo sonriendo

-espera te acompaño hasta abajo-dijo el moreno

-no te preocupes desde acá esta bien- Le dio un rápido beso en los labios que no paso inadvertido por ninguno de los presentes - te enviare una lechuza en la noche para contarte como salio todo.

- esta bien-dijo harry y le agarro la mano durante un segundo para expresar su apoyo

adiós

-adiós-respondieron todos. Y draco cerró la puerta dejando al trío a manos de Harry.

Harry se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a los tres. Trataba de expresar su enojo, pero simplemente no sabía por donde empezar.

-mira… mira.- dijo ron- la vena de la frente… esta viva.

Todos rieron

- en realidad, creo que es una distintita a la de siempre… si miren ahí esta la otra dijo ginny que comenzaba a servir el café para los tres.

-ohhhh… jorgito tiene un nuevo amiguito ahora.

-ustedes… trío de … Tu!!!-apunto a Ginny- como se te ocurre traer una planta de marihuana… déjame aclararte algo, pelirroja. La hierba… no da una buena primera impresión. E hicieron una apuesta???!!! Sobre si romperíamos el ficcus teniendo sexo??? Que clase de mente enferma piensa eso???

-en realidad la apuesta fue sobre si tendrían sexo en la primera cita. Y otra apuesta era sobre si el ficcus sobreviviría este año. Pero el echo que las dos hubieran calzado tan hermosamente fue un lindo detalle- aclaro Ron.

-bueno… no importa dijo Harry y ahora enfocándose en su mejor amigo- y tu… no podrías haber encontrado un mejor momento para decirme lo de la cremallera??? Y que demonios hacen en mi casa de todas formas??? A la insensata hora de la una de la tarde!!!

-bueno… queríamos saber si el resultado de la apuesta, claro-respondió Ginny y saber como les había ido.

Harry la miro aun incrédulo de las palabras de la chica, pero la expresión de Ginny era tan seria que Harry la miro con los ojos aun mas asombrados que antes.

-acaso están locos???... o drogados???

-no. Pero creo que debes agradecer que no concretáramos nuestro plan de anoche. El cual era básicamente el mismo, pero bajo los efectos de ciertos estupefacientes.-dijo Ron

-si. Incluso hicimos una lista de preguntas muy buenas para Draco…. Creo que las tengo por acá- Hermione rebusco en sus bolsillos del pantalón. Hasta que saco un pedazo de pergamino- Draco Malfoy…… te gusta el pan con queso??

Se miraron por unos segundos tratando de encontrar un significado lógico a eso, y de repente todos estallaron en una risa explosiva y desbordante que no pudieron detener hasta unos minutos después. Incluso Harry se destornillo de la risa con tan solo saber que anoche querían venir a interrumpir la mejor sesión de sexo que haya tenido en su vida para preguntarle a Draco si le gustaba el pan con queso.

-creo- dijo Ron- que esa pregunta fue la culpable de que no concretáramos el plan. Fue como una inducción inmediata de bajón y todos saltamos a la cocina.

-si.- corroboró Ginny- pero habían otras que eran mejores. Como esta mira- le arrebato el papel a Hermione- aquí esta. ¿Cuándo, como y porque empezó tu atracción por Harry? y fundamente la respuesta aclarando la anatomía mas hermosa del mismo.

-la anatomía mas hermosa del mismo- pregunto Harry- acaso fuimos su tema de conversación toda la noche??

-algo así- corroboró Hermione- pero cuéntanos. Estamos ansiosos por saber todos los detalles. Adonde fueron a comer. Que comiste, de que hablaron. Te beso al venirte a dejar o antes. Y cuando fue que decidiste sucumbir ante la tentación y entregar tu cuerpo al todo poderoso Draco Malfoy.

Harry parpadeo pensando que decir. Comenzó a sonreír y desvió la mirada mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello

-bueno… fuimos a … un lugar muy lindo… que no… no recuerdo como se llamaba… pero era muy elegante… y … nosotros hablamos de…

-oh por dios Harry Potter!!!!- dijo ginny agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos y riendo-ni siquiera alcanzaron a salir de la casa no es así??

-no… bueno… lo que paso es que… hacia frió y…

-harry eres una puta-se rió Ron golpeando la mesa-no vez Mione, te dije que escuche unos ruidos raros que venían de afuera. Seguramente eran estos dos en plena sesión sexual.

-bueno no fue exactamente- harry no podía evitar sonreír con su cara totalmente roja y tratando de negar todo.

-vamos harry.-dijo hermione-no te pongas tímido ahora. Cuéntanos.

Harry miro la cara seria de Hermione

-oh esta bien.-accedió finalmente mientras tomaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía. Sus amigos escucharon silenciosamente toda la historia que había que contar. Desde aquel viaje por motocicleta que termino con gritos hasta aquel primer beso en la víspera de navidad. Y a medida que harry hablaba sentía que podía contarles mas, y ellos escucharon atentos y haciendo comentarios cuando era necesario. Les contó como se habían empezado a besar y que sin darse cuenta las cosas habían llegado a otro nivel y que pasaron la mitad de la noche teniendo sexo por toda la casa- incluyendo esta mesa- agrego a lo que todos se retiraron hacia atrás tomando las tasa del café, les dijo que había sido el mejor sexo de su vida, excusándose debidamente con Ginny por ello, que habían marcado toda y cada una de las habitaciones resultando finalmente en la mesa de arrimo rota y un ficcus imposible de revivir. Le dijo como había despertado sin recordar donde estaba y que luego se habían quedado hablando y abrazados hasta que comenzó a amanecer. Se guardo bastantes detalles, pero dijo mas de lo que creía conveniente y suficiente como para dejar a sus amigos satisfechos.

- oh… bueno. Eso… eso sonó realmente hermoso… sabes. Realmente creo que ha cambiado. Se ve. Se ve distinto. Es decir… ¿ustedes lo notaron? –interrogó Hermione

-claro que si-dijo Ginny- algo respecto a sus ojos. Realmente se ve… como otra persona.

Harry se pensó lo que dijo Ginny. Realmente Draco ya no tenia esa misma mirada de la escuela, pero no lo había notado hasta ahora. Cuando eran niños Draco miraba a todo el mundo como su inferior, como se mira a una basura en el zapato. Pero ahora su mirada… transmitía pura y sincera calidez. Eran una ventana a su alma. Un alma adolorida y arrepentida, y que ha madurado y cambiado a una persona mejor.

-si- dijo Harry dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

El día paso rápido y ameno, entre conversaciones sobre el progreso de la vida sexual de Ginny y la prometedora vida sexual de Harry. Los chicos se fueron temprano a sus respectivas casas dejando a un Harry un tanto añorante de Draco. La semana laboral comenzó otra vez y todos volvieron a sus estresantes trabajos, pero la falta de tiempo no fue un problema para la ardiente pareja que podían encontrar prácticamente cualquier momento para un revolcón. Y así paso el tiempo entre encuentros furtivos, noches de pasión y películas e insinuaciones poco decorosas en la oficina. El moreno no había visto a sus amigos desde años nuevo pues ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Draco y nunca más se repitió la abochornante experiencia de aquella vez.

Harry preparaba ahora algo para comer en su casa, mientras Draco trataba de descifrar el control remoto del DVD y entender la magia del asunto. Cuando el teléfono celular del Griffindor comenzó a sonar.

-Harry… tú maquina infernal. Esta sonando otra vez- anuncio el rubio mirando con recelo como se movía al vibrar sobre la mesa de centro.

-hola- contesto

-hola Harry- hablo Ron- en que estas?

- ya sabes… preparando la cena y una película para ver con Draco.

- a si? Y que van a ver?

- Dirty Dancing… otra vez. Le ha agarrado la misma manía de Hermione- contesto con clara voz de cansancio-

- oh! Será mejor que la escondas luego de los ojos de Mione por que vamos para allá.

-que ustedes que?-dijo Harry volteándose a ver a Draco quien lo interrogo con la mirada

- si. No te vemos desde hace mil semanas y como nos hemos dado cuenta que lo tuyo con _Draco_ va para largo, pues queremos hacerle la interrogación de rutina.

En ese momento Harry escucho a lo lejos la voz de Hermione que gritaba que aun quería saber si a Draco le gustaba el pan con queso y luego risas de todos.

-así que ya sabes amigo. Estamos en la casa de ginny buscando "algo" y después nos apareceremos allá. Así que espéranos en unos cinco minutos. Eso te da tiempo de sobra para terminar de vestirte y reparar cualquier tipo de daño sexual que tenga la casa. Date por advertido.

-pero…- harry escucho como Ron cortaba el teléfono y luego el tono intermitente que le decía que ya no había comunicación.

-Draco, Mátame- dijo Harry tumbándose sobre el sillón y apoyando la cabeza en laa piernas del muchacho.

-déjame adivinar… vienen para acá- pregunto. A lo que Harry asintió- bueno me parece que esta bien… creo que he estado monopolizando tu tiempo últimamente. Tienes que ver a tus amigos. No quiero que nos convirtamos en esas parejas que lo único que hacen es estar juntos y si uno no va a un lado el otro tampoco.

Harry gruño ligeramente, pero no volvió a protestar, ambos se quedaron tendidos sobre el sillón. Mirándose a los ojos con mirada embelesada. Harry sentía que cada vez se acostumbraba más a esta situación de Draco siendo su novio, y le gustaba. EL sexo era estupendo y su compañía era por lo demás encantadora, con un toque de sarcasmo de vez en cuando, pero nada que no pudiera soportar después de tantos años de amistad con sus amigos, estaban en ese punto de la relación en que todo iba de maravilla y no podían saciarse el uno del otro y no quería despertar nunca. Draco le miro perdiéndose en el brillante verde de Harry y acariciaba el cabello azabache suavemente.

-te amo-dijo el rubio, sus palabras ni siquiera habían pasado por su mente, simplemente haban fluido desde el corazón hasta su boca y habían salido sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta.

-que?-dijo el moreno incorporándose asombrado. Esa definitivamente no era la respuesta que Draco se esperaba.

-oh!... eh... –el rubio se tapo la boca arrepintiéndose totalmente de sus palabras- lo siento… es muy temprano como para… yo.

-si… es decir. No, pero esta bien.

-no no, mejor olvida que lo dije. No lo dije realmente. Es decir, si lo dije realmente, pero tu imagina que mejor no lo dije

-esta bien, Draco. Esta bien.- el muchacho lo tranquilizo tomándolo por la cara- gracias

"¿gracias?... solo gracias" pensó Draco, pero no mostró su desilusión. Y simplemente sonrió. Aun era muy temprano para eso, y el echo que había estado babeando por Harry hace meses no era justificación para llegar y soltarle eso a las tres semanas de estar saliendo "dios! Que demonios estaba pensando!!". Trago saliva y le miro a los ojos. Pero había tensión aun en el ambiente, fue el momento perfecto para que el trío llegara. Harry abrió la puerta y Draco se tomo de un sorbo su copa de Chardonnay.

-que alegría verlos-dijo Harry abriéndoles la puerta- se demoraron bastante.

-que?-dijo Ron mirando la hora en su celular- harry te llame hace dos minutos

-Ah- fue toda la respuesta de este. Ginny vio como Draco dejaba su copa vacía en la mesa y sonreía nervioso y leyó que algo no andaba bien.

-Draco, te he presentado a Thomas por casualidad- dijo Ginny para romper la tensión

-no -dijo el aludido agradecido estirando la mano- hola como estas? Soy Draco.

-Thomas- contesto el otro respondiendo el apretón

- que edad tienes? -dijo el rubio asombrado por lo joven del aspecto del muchacho. Y por segunda vez en la noche sintió que metía la pata.

-cumpliré 17 el mes que viene- contesto el chico sin sentirse ofendido. Draco levanto ambas cejas y miro a Ginny que le sonrió de vuelta con cara de "tu sabes como son las cosas…" y luego nuevamente a Thomas- y en que casa de Hogwarts estas?- pregunto como para tratar de enmendarse

- casa de que?- pregunto extrañado el chico mirando a Draco. Y entonces escucho que Ron tosía sonoramente diciendo algo que sonaba como "muggle"

-ah… ah!!...-Draco volvió a mirar a Ginny y luego a Thomas- pues… mucho gusto Thomas.

Draco se sentó nuevamente en el sillón deseando tener más charddonay en su copa y tomando la resolución que si en ese momento quedaba mudo para el resto de su vida, todo seria perfecto.

-Thomas, siéntate junto a draco. Después de todo ustedes serán los devorados vivos esta noche. Deben permanecer unidos.- rió la pelirroja y se sentó junto a su novio en el sofá. Harry se abrió paso y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en las piernas del rubio. Draco se sintió mas relajado ahora que Harry estaba junto a él. Por un segundo pensó que tendría pasar por todo el interrogatorio con él en el otro extremo de la casa.

Ron comenzó a servir tragos. Habían traído una gran variedad de botellas algunas llenas, otras hasta la mitad y cada uno le pedía lo que quería para la noche. Draco y Hermione fueron fieles al Chardonnaey. Harry Wiskey de Fuego, Ginny tequila sunrise y Ron y Thomas cerveza. La noche fue pasando y las botellas desapareciendo. Cuando el chardonney se acabo Draco comenzó a tomar Tequila sunrise junto con Ginny. Nunca había probado otro trago muggle que no fuera el vino y el sabor dulce le agrado bastante. Y como el tequila era lo que más abundaba debido a una compra a concesión a la compañera de departamento de Ginny. Todos terminaron finalmente tomando "a lo mero macho" con ginny explicándoles todo el procedimiento.

-tiene que servir de algo el intercambio cultural, no?- dijo Ginny refiriéndose a su amiga, que provenía de México.

-oh casi lo olvido- dijo Hermione saltando en su asiento- Luna Lovegood va a casarse

- nah!!!-fue la respuesta colectiva de todos.

-si. Me la encontré hace unos dias, Seamos y ella se comprometieron en año nuevo y pusieron fecha para las próximas navidades.

-espera… estamos hablando de la misma Luna Lovegood-pregunto Draco- la rarita de Ravenclaw. Con Seamos piromanía espontánea Finnigan

Todos rieron al recordar los múltiples incidentes que sufrió Seamus que implicaron explosiones.

-se dan cuenta que Luna es la primera de mi generación en casarse-dijo Ginny ya estaba comenzando a rastrojear sospechosamente su morral.- es deprimente.

-también Seamos… por lo menos de los Griffindors. No se si de las otras casas….

-Pansy Parkinson se caso el año pasado -dijo Draco como quien no quiere la cosa

- parkinson… tu noviecita de escuela?

- sip. Celebraron una sencilla ceremonia en transilvania, tu sabes… 800 personas… los mas cercanos solamente.

Todos rieron

-bueno… y tu fuiste?- pregunto Harry interesado

-eehh… creo que cuando termine con ella por que era homosexual pase inmediatamente a la lista de no invitados- dijo el chico

Thomas se ahogo con su bebida y tosió brevemente. Luego miro a Draco

-Eres Gay?????!!!!!!

Todos lo miraron sin saber que responder y entonces… risa explosivas e incontenibles. Todos se desatornillaron de la risa entre los sillones

-lo siento chicos- dijo Ginny aun tratando de recomponerse y recuperar el aire. Mirando con ojos llorosos a Harry y Draco- olvide… olvide decírselo.

-lo siento-dijo Thomas- no tengo ningún problema, solamente me tomo por sorpresa

Draco asintió y luego le dijo un poco mas cerca, pero alto como para que todos pudieran escuchar

- a mi también, querido- y Luego le guiño un ojo

Hubo unas cuantas risas más

-bueno alguien más que deba saber que es homosexual?- pregunto Thomas a modo de broma

-bueno- contesto Draco- y Harry- coloco una mano en su hombro

-bueno… técnicamente soy bisexual-corrigió Harry

-eres bisexual??????!!!!!!!!!!!

La sorpresa de Draco fue tan grande que todos los presentes cayeron nuevamente en una risa incontrolable. Incluso Harry perdió toda compostura y rodó en el suelo riéndose.

-ya esta bien- dijo ginny- ni siquiera nos hemos fumado nada.

Y en ese momento Ginny saco lo que ella llamaba su "kit de supervivencia" una pequeña cajita que pasaba por una cigarrera metálica algo gastada. La abrió y saco algunos papelillos de arroz, unas pinzas, un encendedor, un palito de fósforo, tijeras pequeñas un tuvo de madera bastante quemado y una bolsa plástica que ocupaba prácticamente todo el contenido de la cigarrera con marihuana en su interior.

-eres una mala influencia para mi chico, lo sabias, no? -bromeo Draco

-me lo dicen a menudo- contesto con orgullo Ginny- Pero… a pesar de todo… no es lo que parece. El que tenga una bolsa llena de marihuana no significa que fume todo el día. Pero como soy la que tiene el trabajo menos remunerado en este grupo, significa que mis contribuciones monetarias no son del mismo nivel que mis amigos. Pero yo pongo la hierba… esa es mi misión. Y con eso me los gano a todos. Además es un buen negocio esto del micro Tráfico. Hay que darle el Apoyo a la pequeña empresa emprendedora.

Sonrió hacia Draco que era el único que le estaba prestando atención, mientras el resto conversaban sobre cine, cosa que no les llamaba mucho la atención a ninguno de los dos.

-así que este va a ser nuestro primer pito juntos, Draco. Tu haz fumado antes?- le pregunto la pelirroja

-si- dijo el rubio- cuando estaba en la universidad fume algunas veces, tenia este amigo… todos le decían Hulk por que era verde de tanta hierba que fumaba- ginny rió- en fin… pero creo que nunca había visto como se hacia uno de estos- termino- siempre los traía hechos desde su pieza, usaba una maquinita, creo.

-ah… la famosa maquinita. Es fantástica!-dijo ginny- salen unos pitos perfectos, pero aun así a mi me gusta esta parafernalia de armar el pito artesanalmente- dijo Ginny mientras cortaba un poco de la hierba con las tijeras pequeñas.

Draco se unió a la conversación de películas sin entender mucho, pero cuando Hermione menciono Dirty Dancing se enfrasco en una conversación con ella mientras la pelirroja a su lado armaba con maestría los pitos. Ayudándose con el palito de fósforo fue condensando más la hierba hasta lograr poner en ellos la máxima cantidad de marihuana posible formando un perfecto cigarrillo de distinta índole.

Ginny lo prendió y aspiro y luego se lo paso a Draco mientas preparaba otro rápidamente antes de que estuviera incapacitada de hacerlo por sus efectos.

-bueno… ya que estamos más avanzados en la noche… no creen que es hora de el interrogatorio??-dijo Hermione cuando llego hasta ella. Y Draco vio asombrado como la castaña no ponía ningún tipo de objeción mientras le daba una calada. A pesar de que Draco siempre había tenido una imagen mucho mas moralista de ella.

Ginny rió, pero no dijo nada. En cambio Ron empezó a sobarse las manos con una falsa sonrisa malvada.

- no es justo -dijo Harry- ustedes dos son unos macabros por que han estado juntos desde siempre y nunca han visto pasar a sus parejas por sus terribles preguntas.

-concuerdo-dijo ginny- ustedes deberían terminar de una vez… conocer a gente nueva y después volver. Solamente por la sanidad mental del grupo.

-bueno… ustedes tuvieron su oportunidad- alego Ron- quiero decir… si no hubieran terminado tampoco hubieran tenido que pasar por esto. Además es lo justo a todos les toca.

- espera-dijo Thomas, saliendo de su ensimismamiento - tu y… Harry eran pareja antes?

-bromeas… cuantas chicas pueden decir que perdieron la virginidad con el famoso Harry Potter-dijo Ginny- tuvimos un especial en el corazón de bru…. Oh- dijo Ginny dándose cuenta que Thomas probablemente no sabia nada de la historia de Harry ni menos habría leído la revista corazón de bruja.- si bueno… salimos juntos.

- es decir- dijo Thomas pensando a la velocidad de un caracol- que tu haz tenido sexo indirectamente con ………….. Un hombre

Ginny Trato de entender la lógica del pensamiento y dio una fuerte calada

-Thomas…. He tenido sexo directo con hombres…. Que pasa con los hombres y esas relaciones extrañas y morbidas de sexo directo e indirecto!!!.

Todos rieron y Ginny termino por toser frenéticamente por la mezcla de humo y risas. Y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que todos hubieran reído con más fuerza cuando se puso un dedo en la frente, levanto el codo y tarareaba lo que parecía sonar como "mambrouse se fue a la guerra… que dolor, que dolor, que pena" hasta que finalmente las risas terminaron junto con la tuberculosis de Ginny.

- de todas maneras-dijo ginny retomando el tema donde lo había dejado- Harry y yo no hacíamos una buena pareja… no éramos buenos en la cama.

Draco comenzó a toser con la cerveza que estaba tomando y miro a la pelirroja con cara de "acaso estas loca"

-yo nunca he recibido quejas, Gin- dijo el chico

-si. Bueno yo tampoco- miro de reojo a Thomas con cara de "todo lo contrario"- y no digo que hayamos sido tu y yo, como individuos… sino la combinación de tu y yo, igual_. Mal_.

- bueno, pero ahora tenemos finalmente un punto de vista distinto- dijo Hermione apuntando a Draco con una mano y disponiéndose a prender un cigarrillo de los de Harry.

Todos miraron a Draco con cara de pregunta, pero harry salio en su defensa.

- oigan chicos, nada de preguntas evaluativas de sexo, o acaso olvidaron la ultima vez?.- dijo Harry y luego se giro a explicarles a Draco y Thomas lo que había pasado- ginny trajo a un chico una vez y este parcito- miro con falso reproche a sus amigos- se les ha ocurrido preguntarles que calificaran el sexo de 1 a 10 y que respondieran al mismo tiempo en voz alta. El asunto es que Ginny dijo 10, pero el chico dijo 5...Si tan solo hubieran visto el huracán que se desato en esa casa. Terminaron esa misma noche y hasta el día de hoy es un tema delicado para ella. Le hirió el orgullo.

La noche continuo lentamente entre ideas compartidas que parecían de lo más brillantes en el momento, anécdotas y recuerdos. Thomas fue el menos participativo por que paso la mitad de la noche mirándose los dedos de lo pies. Cuando el sol comenzó a salir y el refrigerador de Harry quedo nuevamente vació. Hermione y Ron se retiraron para bajar hasta el departamento de Hermione. Ginny y Thomas se quedaron en la habitación de invitados y Harry y Draco en la pieza de Harry.

Cuando al otro día los dos chicos despertaron encontraron una nota pegada en el refrigerador de parte de Ginny y Thomas que se habían ido ya. Y una nota para recordarles a los muchachos que mañana irían a la madriguera a jugar Quidditch por que Bill había regresado de Francia.

Harry sintió que el estomago se le apretaba. Hace tiempo que le había prometido a Draco que irían a jugar Quidditch, pero esto ahora parecía tan cercano. Cual sería la reacción de los weasley? Los Malfoy nunca habían sido muy queridos por ellos, pero ahora ya tenia al aceptación de Ron y Ginny lo que facilitaba las cosas. Pero aun así… los Weasley eran la única familia que había conocido y su opinión sobre rubio era importante. Sin mencionar que estaba el pequeño detalle que, a excepción de Ron, Ginny y Hermione, nadie más sabía que el chico estaba teniendo una relación con un hombre.

Draco se fue temprano con la excusa de que debía revisar cosas del trabajo, pero la verdad era que aun estaba algo dolido por el incidente de la noche anterior y no quería estar con Harry a solas para evitar discutir el tema. Prometió venir temprano el domingo para que pudieran viajar en motocicleta como a Harry le gustaba.

Hermione subió alrededor de las cuatro. Ron también se había ido y no sentía ganas de almorzar sola, así que con Harry prepararon una camida sencilla.

-parece que las cosas van muy bien con Draco- comento mientras picaba una lechuga. Mitad pregunta, mitad comentario casual

Harry suspiro y asintió.

-mione, puedo contarte algo en confidencia- dijo el chico mirándola fijo

-claro que si, tu sabes que yo soy la más discreta de los cuatro. Si no quieres que salga de acá. No lo hará

Harry asintió de nuevo y suspiro.

- me ama- dijo Harry volviendo a enfocarse en revolver la salsa con repentino interés por sus habilidades culinarias

-te lo dijo? Cuando? -Pregunto Hermione con asombro- tan pronto? Y tu que le respondiste?

-no lo sé, todo fue tan confuso. Anoche antes de que ustedes llegaran. Estábamos recostados en el sillón y simplemente… me lo soltó. Yo no supe que responder. Y bueno el… oh dios! Si hubieras visto su cara…

-y bueno… que le respondiste?- dijo Hermione poniéndole mucha atención

-le dije… gracias- Harry se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió la mirada- no supe que mas decir…es que… yo…

-aun no te sientes listo para decir unas palabras tan grandes, no?-Hermione parecía entenderlo a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo el muchacho.

-si-dijo

-esto es talmente normal, Harry. Además tan solo llevan saliendo cuanto… un mes y algo?- dijo la castaña- y si bien han avanzado mucho en poco tiempo… bueno… siempre da un poco de miedo el amar… el salir herido.- Hermione volvió a picar la lechuga- oh dios pobre Draco!

-Ah?

-pobrecillo… imagina como debe haberse sentido. Te dice que te ama. Tú no le respondes y le dices "gracias". Y recuerdas que cuando llegamos dijo un montón de metidas de pata? Lo de la edad? Y ser muggle? Con razón no se quedo a pasar el día contigo.

Harry no había pensado en eso. Estaba más preocupado del partido de Quidditch de mañana.

-y además esta el partido de quidditch de mañana- Harry se sentó en uno de los pisos y apoyo los brazos en la mesa refregándose los ojos.

-y que hay con eso?-hermione no comprendió

-como que que hay con eso?-dijo Harry asombrado- es Quidditch con los Wesley y yo llevo a mi novio que es un Malfoy.

- mmm… si, pero Ron y Ginny ya saben todo sobre ustedes.-dijo Hermione pensando- Es decir… Bueno George será un problema con sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Y claro Charlie siempre ha sido un poco… tu sabes. Pero Bill tiene la cabeza bien puesta. Y la señora Wesley… bueno… no estará muy contenta. Pero el señor Wesley siempre es muy amable, excepto con los Malfoy. Pero tranquilo, de seguro Percy será tan correcto como siempre.

- va a ser un desastre- Harry se golpeo la cabeza contra el mesón.

-claro que no. Les pediremos a todos que se comporten bien. Además estoy segura que verán lo mucho que ha cambiado.

-no lo sé…- Harry se atormentaba- y además esta todo el tema de "salir del armario"

-vas a hacerlo mañana?-pregunto Hermione casi dejando caer el cuchillo.

-no, claro que no. Cuando sea su momento lo haré. –dijo el chico

-Cuando sea su momento? -repitió- Harry… yo creo que su momento fue hace cinco años atrás cuando estuviste en una relación de un año con Robby.

-Era distinto en ese entonces- dijo- Robby y yo… apenas y teníamos 20! Era la primera relación con un hombre que ambos teníamos y… los dos teníamos nuestras inseguridades… no podíamos luchar contra el mundo en ese tiempo con nuestras frágiles psiques adolescentes.

-Vamos, Harry.- le reprocho Hermione- estuviste un año con el chico. Te enamoraste completamente de él y aun así nunca dijiste nada a los Weasley que son como tu familia!!

-son mi familia-dijo Harry- pero… no era… no era… no es fácil, mione. Da miedo… mucho miedo enfrentarse a tu familia y decirles. "hola. Soy gay" Especialmente por que… los Weasley, muy a mi pesar, no son mi familia. Y siempre he pensado que si saben esto de mi… probablemente no querrán que yo forme mas parte de ellos.

-Oh, Harry- Hermione paso una mano por el cabello del chico- no puedes seguir con estas inseguridades por el resto de tu vida. Es hora de que madures.

- que madure?- Harry levanto la vista con indignación- yo soy una persona madura.

-madura?-alzo una ceja y sonrió de medio lado- claro por que no haberle dicho a tu familia que te gustan los hombres a los 25 años es una actitud muy madura, no? Harry… vivimos en tiempos de cambios. No se si lo haz notado, pero la ultima década muchas cosas han cambiado. Las luchas de sangre están casi erradicas, el ministerio ha instaurado nuevas reformas que involucran la integración de tecnología muggle. Los movimientos sociales son cada vez mayores… la mentalidad de la gente ha cambiado, y en la sociedad mágica el ser homosexual es ahora algo que se trata con mucha más tolerancia. Los Weasley siempre han tenido una mentalidad abierta y han sido muy liberales con sus pensamientos… no estamos hablando de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, acá. Sino de decírselo a tu familia.

-no planeo ocultarlo por el resto de mi vida ni nada-dijo el moreno sin levantar la vista- quizás cuando tenía 20 era algo que no me tomaba mucho tiempo a pensar, pero ahora que tengo 25 es más… es parte de mi, sabes? Parte de quien soy. No puedo negarlo por más tiempo. Pero aun siento que tengo que esperar un poco más.

-solo… no esperes hasta q sea demasiado tarde…


	3. capitulo 3: Quidditch

Hola:

Bueno, disculpen la pequeña demora, sé que lo había prometido para el jueves, pero tuve un "pequeño accidente"… yo y mi suerte…jejeje. Les cuento q el jueves cuando lo estaba revisando antes de publicarlo me dio un atakaso creativo y se me ocurrió escribirlo prácticamente entero… la versión original estaba un poco angustiante y la aligere un poquito… lo que me complica un poco ahora es que, cambien todo el final del chap. Por lo que tengo que granearme como va a seguir ahora. Yo creo que estaria actualizando a finales de esta semana, pero ya saben q soy un poco impuntual asi q ejerzan presion pa q me apure. Reviews plissss

lo otro… jeje.. voy a hacer un anuncio un poco turbio ahora, pero de suma urgencia Xd. Si alguien de Valparaíso de chile lee esto y tienen un buen dato para comprar hierba porfa porfa porfa envienme un mail. Sufro por que mi dealear y el de todos mis amigos estan sin nada!!! asi q porfa xd… necesito la inspiración pal fic (no me juzguen¬¬… vamos por el apoyo a las pequeñas empresas de microtrafico y la legalizacion)

besines

sihaya

**Sexual Revolution**

Por: Sihaya

Capitulo 3:

Quidditch

Draco se miro al espejo por última vez mientras se ponía colonia y se terminaba de abrochar la camisa. Suspiro y trato de despejar su mente, pero la desilusión de la noche anterior insistía en volver. Apoyo ambas manos en el lavamanos y bajo la mirada… adonde iba todo esto?

Cuando la relación con Harry había comenzado, se sentía realmente tan feliz, y en un principio pensó que era como un niño al cuál le dan el juguete por el cual había estado pidiendo hace mucho tiempo, y realmente fue un alivio sacarse toda esa energía sexual que llevaba proyectando hacía el moreno hace meses, pero ahora… ya no sabía que es lo que sentía.

No sabía cuando había comenzado a ver a Harry como algo más que un compañero de trabajo, pero de un día a otro había comenzado a babear por el chico y se había comenzado a comportar como un niño de 6 años enamorado que le tira las trenzas a la niña que le gusta, solamente que en esta ocasión había sido un hombre y no una niña y las trenzas era más bien tocarle los cojones cada vez que podía tratando de inmiscuirse en el caso del acecino. El proceso había sido bastante tortuoso realmente, por que estaba muy seguro que el muchacho era un heterosexual de pies a cabeza, pero todo resulto bien finalmente.

Y después de esos maravillosos primeros momentos de felicidad, se daba cuenta que quizás Harry no era tan bisexual como el creía, ¿podría realmente estar en una relación con él? ¿O era simplemente un revolcón más? ¿A dónde lo llevaría todo esto? Tantas preguntas asaltaban en su mente, preguntas que hubiera preferido dejar en el olvido de su consciencia, pero ya no aguantaba más. El incidente de la otra noche había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso y podía sentir las primeras piedras del camino que comenzaban a aparecer en lo que había sido un viaje tranquilo y placentero. Le hubiera gustado tanto que todo hubiera permanecido igual de perfecto, pero no fue así.

Aun que por otro lado, quizás él estaba yendo un poco rápido. Es decir, Harry había salido hace poco tiempo de una relación larga que lo tenía agotado psicológica y físicamente. Y ellos llevaban poco más de un mes solamente… pero sentía que había sido el mes más maravilloso de toda su vida, nunca había creído en el amor como una fuerza poderosa y mística que te envuelve de un momento a otro. No. Eso era demasiado Disney para él, pero Harry había llegado para cambiarle todos esos estereotipos que tenía y… se había enamorado. Y era la primera vez que había tenido el impulso de decir te amo en tan poco tiempo, y sin que alguien lo hubiera dicho antes, eso realmente le asustaba. Se sentía tan desvalido, y eso no le gustaba. Harry lo tenía en la palma de su mano y los dos lo sabían.

"solamente necesita tiempo" se dijo por vigésima segunda vez en el día, y alejo una vez más todos esos sentimientos reuniendo las fuerzas que necesitaba para levantar la cabeza y sonreírse al espejo. Por ahora trataría de ignorar todo por un poco más de tiempo. Pero una sensación de hormigueo se asentó en su pecho y se rehusó a irse, recordándole que no todo era perfecto.

Miro la hora y se apresuro en desaparecer, aun tenían tiempo para un polvo mañanero, y con una sonrisa algo triste se marcho.



Harry entro al castillo de Hogwarts y se desvió hasta el comedor, pero en último minuto decidió que iría directamente hacia el séptimo piso. Camino hacia su destino por uno de los pasillos desde los cuales se podía observar el lago, uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante que habitaba allí sobresalía y se movía por el césped lentamente. Era extraño estar en Hogwarts, todo parecía tan distinto. Volvió su mirada hacia el pasillo y vio que una silueta se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Un rubio platinado corría hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-Draco??- dijo extrañado… que hacia él ahí.

Pero el otro no le contesto y en vez de eso le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo boto al suelo. Harry se agarro su mandíbula mirando al suelo, unas pequeñas gotas rojas comenzaron a caer. Sangre. Escupió en el suelo para sacarse el sabor metálico que ahora tenía en la boca. Y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse recibió una patada en los abdominales que le saco todo el aire y lo boto otra vez al suelo. Sintió como alguien le tomaba del cabello y lo jalaba hacia arriba, dejándolo arrodillado. Una boca se acerco hacia su oído y pudo sentir el calido aliento que chocaba con su cuello haciéndolo estremecer.

-Te amo, Harry- dijo la voz suave y murmurante de Draco en su oído. Y seguido de eso le dio una suave y seductora lamida a su oreja. Harry no pudo evitar excitarse con ello y un bulto comenzó a crecer en su entrepierna.

-q-q-que??- dijo Harry recuperando su aliento y con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la comisura de los labios

-nock, nock, Harry

-ah??

-nock, nock.

Y de la nada una chicharra se escucho y comenzó a llenar los oídos de Harry que se tapo sus orejas para que el sonido se detuviera, pero no servia de nada. Estaba en su cabeza. Giro y un fuerte golpe contra el suelo termino de despertarlo.

-ah?- se levanto del suelo y miro a su alrededor. No estaba en Hogwarts acaso? Y donde estaba Draco? Se llevo la mano hacía su boca y busco restos de sangre, pero no había nada. Sin embargo un extraño sabor metálico aun estaba en su boca. Y la chicharra infernal aun se escuchaba, inútilmente trato de apagar su despertador desde el suelo, pero no resultaba. Y entonces comprendió que era el timbre de la puerta lo que sonaba.

- me quede dormido- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y adivinando que se trataba de Draco. Llevaba solamente un pantalón de pijama y esa encantadora cara de "no se ni donde estoy parado" que lo hacía totalmente adorable. Harry bostezo y se paso una mano por el desastroso cabello azabache, permitiéndole la entrada al rubio.

-me he dado cuenta-dijo el rubio alzando una ceja y deleitándose con los abdominales del chico, le beso recorriendo con sus manos provocativamente su espalda desnuda. Harry gimió suavemente recordando lo que había dejado inconcluso en aquel sueño tan sórdido.

- iuhgg…-dijo el rubio- guakala, no te haz cepillado los dientes.

Se separo un poco e hizo un gesto de asco, entrando al apartamento e inmediatamente fue al baño para enjuagarse la boca.

-no puedo creer que no tengas enjuague bucal- dijo desde el baño

Harry pestaño por unos momentos aun un tanto dormido y tratando de entender lo que el rubio le decía, miró en dirección de la voz y se río de buena gana. Entro al baño y abrazo al rubio.

-dame un beso-pidió

-no hasta que te saques ese cementerio de la boca- replico el otro alejándose, pero harry le acorralo

-uno cortito

-nop

-vamos, solo uno

Harry le perseguía por el baño mientras el rubio trataba de salir de ahí, pero finalmente fue arrinconado y el muchacho le tomo la cara plantándole un beso que se esforzó en profundizar. Una vez que Draco dejo de dar batalla y finalmente se relajo, permitió que la lengua de Harry acariciara la suya propia. Y atrapo el trasero abultado de Harry, mientras intentaban salir del estrecho baño sin caerse, moviéndose con la mejor coordinación que pudieron lograr hasta la habitación, mientras el moreno despojaba de sus ropas al otro. Harry tiro a Draco con fuerza sobre la cama y comenzó a besar el torso desnudo del muchacho, mientras el otro gemía bajo su cuerpo. Harry se acerco y mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja mientras recorría con sus manos la anatomía de Draco.

-me encanta ese gruñido que haces- dijo Harry a su oído- pareces un pequeño gatito malcriado.

-yo no… no soy… ningún…maldito gatito- dijo el rubio entrecortadamente- soy una… serpiente.

-ahh…-dijo el moreno con la mirada brillosa por la lujuria que sentía en ese momento- pero eres mi gatito, verdad?

Draco gimió, Harry había tomado con su izquierda el miembro del rubio y comenzaba masturbarlo mientras le hablaba. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, solamente gimiendo y acariciándose hasta que Harry volvió a romper el silencio.

- te gusta esto?-Draco se retorcía de placer- te gusta retorcerte y correrte en mis manos. Oh. Si que te gusta… te gusta ser sucio en la cama no?. Gritar rogando que te folle y te vienes en mi mano. Quieres que te folle Draco? Quieres que me hunda en ti tan fuerte y profundo que no puedas sentarte en una semana, no? Te gustaría?

Draco gimió sonoramente, pero no respondió. Harry sabía que le encantaba que le hablara sucio al oído. Y cuando escucho el sonido de placer de Draco supo que iba por buen camino. Le costaba enormemente hacer eso, pero ese sueño bizarro le había dejado con una extraña excitación que le facilito las cosas. Ahora la razón de por que le había dejado tan cachondo que Draco le golpeara en un sueño… lo pensaría después. Quería evitarse el psicoanálisis por lo menos hasta que se corrieran.

-Y cuando me la chupas, cuando me haces invocar a todos los dioses del olimpo y luego me miras con tanta lujuria que me da fiebre, y me caliento de nuevo con solo mirarte.

Harry le acerco un dedo al rubio que comenzó a chupar su dedo índice como si estuviera haciéndole una mamada. El moreno se éxito tanto al proyectar esa lengua a su miembro erecto y adolorido que comenzó a gemir también con más potencia que antes, pero pronto volvió hasta el oído del rubio tratando de ganar algo de control y lo lamió con la punta de su lengua.

-Tengo una fantasía- dijo a su oído con voz ronca y tan suave que era casi inaudible- lo sueño cada noche que no estas en mi cama. Y despierto envuelto en sudor y con una erección tan grande que duele.- por un segundo su mente volvió a Hogwarts, sacudió ese recuerdo. No. Era otro sueño del que quería hablarle- Sueño que vamos por la carretera en mi motocicleta y puedo sentir tu erección atrás mió… rozándome, y entonces abres mi pantalón y me comienzas a masturbar mientras conduzco, y me corro en tus manos una y otra vez.

Draco gimió. Mordiéndose el labio y miro a Harry con los ojos brillantes, preguntándose de donde provenía toda esta energía sexual que irradiaba.

-quiero escucharte, Draco-dijo Harry- quiero que me pidas que te folle

-Follame, follame por favor- Draco hablaba en un hilo de voz excitado por las talentosas manos de Harry y sus palabras.

Harry se coloco sobre el rubio y lo preparo rápidamente, penetrándolo finalmente con fuertes y profundas embestidas, mientras escuchaba como Draco pedía a gritos el poder venirse. Y harry estuvo cerca pronto, libero la erección de Draco y se vino chupando y mordiendo el cuello del otro en el momento en que eyaculo sobre él. El moreno demoro un poco más y luego se colapso sobre Draco. Respirando entrecortadamente mientras se abrazaban, Draco se enrollo en él y se río sobre su cuello. ¿Realmente se había preocupado tanto antes? Tenía al hombre más sexy entre sus piernas y eso era suficiente… por ahora. Se quedaron así durante unos cortos segundos.

-estamos retrasados- dijo Harry en ese momento mientras se levantaba para dirigirse hasta la ducha. La declaración de Draco había aparecido en sus pensamientos, haciéndolo sentir incomodo otra vez, pero igualmente preguntó:- ¿vienes?

Miro al rubio que aún permanecía en la cama lamentándose no poder quedarse más tiempo abrazando a su novio, pero Harry muy a su pesar tenía razón… y no quería causar una mala primera impresión. El rubio se acerco al moreno rodeando con sus brazos su cuello. Y le beso cortamente

-no-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- quiero oler a ti todo el día.

Harry sonrió con ternura y partió hasta la ducha. Salieron en quince minutos, cada uno con una rebanada de pan en la boca y se subieron a la moto de Harry quien, muy a pesar de Draco, le saco toda la velocidad que pudo en la autopista. Draco se apretó a Harry tratando de no enfocarse en el pensamiento de que esa cosa podía explotar de un momento a otro, y tratando de visualizar una escoba en vez de la maquina que tenía debajo, pero igualmente no resulto. El viaje les tomo menos de lo que esperaban y llegaron a la madriguera finalmente alrededor de las doce del día minutos después de que Ron se apareciera.

-Mama Weasley- dijo Harry entrando por la puerta de la cocina

-Harry, Querido- saludo la mujer acercándosele y limpiando sus manos en el delantal. Tomo la cara del muchacho y le plantó un húmedo beso en cada mejilla.- ¿Cómo es que no nos habías venido a visitar hace tanto tiempo?

-lo siento- se excusó- he estado algo ocupado.

-alguna chica, supongo. ¿Quién podría resistirse a esos hermosos ojos esmeralda tuyos?- Draco sonrió y no pudo evitar estar completa y totalmente de acuerdo con la mujer.

-no, nada de eso- dijo soltando una risita un tanto incomoda que alerto al rubio- supongo que recuerda a Draco de la escuela, es un compañero de trabajo ahora y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos

Draco le miro confuso y luego a la señora Weasley. "Compañero de trabajo" había dicho… "buenos amigos". Por el amor de Merlín… Harry y Ron eran buenos amigos… ellos se lo montaban tres veces al día en el departamento. Pero no se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos y rápidamente reemplazo su expresión por una cordial sonrisa a modo de saludo

- claro que si- dijo la señora Weasley que ya había sido advertida por Ginny de la visita del muchacho y esbozando una sonrisa le planto un beso en la mejilla que sorprendió al chico.- me alegra que hayan superado sus tonterías de niños y ahora sean amigos

"amigos"

Draco reparo otra vez en la palabra y miro a Harry con algo de confusión, ¿es que acaso este no era su presentación como novio del chico… o había entendido mal las cosas? Decidió que quería hacer un experimento y rozo ligeramente la mano de Harry para tomarla, en un acto reflejo Harry alejo su mano y fingió tener un dolor de cuello. Y cuando le miro a los ojos, Draco tenía esa mirada confundida

"el no habrá pensado…." Se dijo Harry viendo como Draco desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo y luego se esforzaba por poner una sonrisa en su rostro e ir a saludar al Señor Weasley. "oh si. Claro que lo pensó… Realmente tenemos que trabajar en este asunto de la comunicación" y maldiciéndose a si mismo se dirigió hacia George que le saludaba alegremente bajando las escaleras

-amigo- dijo cuando lo abrazo- tanto tiempo. Que te ha tenido tan ocupado?

-tu sabes, trabajo, ocupaciones… un sin fin de cosas.

-en serio? porque Ron insinuó algo el domingo pasado de que estabas atrapado en la cama.- A Harry se le congelo su sonrisa y maldijo a Ron por lo bajo.

- no, que va… Emma y yo terminamos hace mucho

-bueno, pero una cosa no implica la otra.- dijo riendo picadamente y codeando al chico- pero dime… donde esta tu nueva mascota, Ginny dice que tienes un hurón albino ahora.

Harry frunció en ceño y miro en dirección de Draco que conversaba con Ginny relajadamente.

-son bromas solamente- se enmendó el pelirrojo- además… si tu puedes soportarlo, definitivamente nosotros podremos… - dejo pasar un segundo en silencio- oh! que blasfemias estoy diciendo!!! Es un malfoy por todos los dioses!!!

-no es mala persona- le defendió- la gente cambia, George

- si bueno… quizás- soltó pensativo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona en cuestión.- pero ya sabes lo que dicen de él, no?- y agrego en un murmullo- solo ten cuidado que no este interesado en ti por otras razones

Harry trato de buscar algo que responder. No sabía que le había molestado más, si los prejuicios que tenía su casi hermano con el malfoy o las insinuaciones de que malfoy solo le gustaría estar cerca de él para fallárselo. Pero pensándoselo mejor, Malfoy se lo follaba!! Así que no estaba tan en lo incorrecto el chico. Pero aun así el comentario le sonó un tanto homo fóbico. Se decidió por no decir nada y solamente mirarlo con cara de "no es gracioso" y alejarse luego para buscar a Draco.

Harry llego hasta donde estaban Draco y Ginny y los abrazo a ambos tomándolos por sorpresa. A Draco se le ilumino el mundo. Sentir el abrazo de Harry protectivamente era un gran alivio y suspiro relajándose. Y para alegría del rubio, Harry se inclino ligeramente y deposito un suave beso en su cuello, que le hizo soltar una risita. Harry sabía que nadie les había visto por que estaban fuera del alcance de cualquier ojo curioso, y necesitaba consolar a su novio por lo de antes, y hacerle ver que sentía no haber conversado eso con él.

"Quizás se había imaginado algunas cosas" pensó Draco en ese momento "y estoy leyendo demasiado entre líneas… es la presión de conocer a la familia, eso es todo."

Sorprendentemente y gracias a la preparación psicológica que Ginny había hecho en todos, los Weasley se mostraron bastante amables con Draco, dejando de lado uno que otro comentario mordaz del incontenible de George, pero al fin y al cabo dieron las mejores de las muestras de la hospitalidad Weasley.

En el partido, sin embargo, se permitieron dar rienda suelta a algo de la agresividad reprimida. Pero Draco, que no era ninguna damita, no se quedo atrás y con una quaffle le devolvió la mano al gemelo que acababa de tratar de hacerlo caer de la escoba.

-lo siento-dijo falsamente el rubio- se me escapo de las manos

Charlie, que se había mantenido bastante cortés hasta el momento, excluyo casi totalmente el rubio de juego ignorándolo totalmente para los pases, pero eso no impidió que el malfoy se la pasara en grande… hacia tanto tiempo que no jugaba al Quidditch que no importaba si le tiraban de la escoba, igualmente permanecería con esa sonrisa de idiota por una semana.

Una hora después el partido termino ganando el equipo de Harry y Draco. El rubio bajo a tierra ardiendo de felicidad para felicitar a su novio y se lanzo a sus brazos con la intención de darle un rápido beso, pero el Griffindor reacciono rápidamente y corrió la cara y abrazo cortamente a Draco y luego lo empujo para abrazar a sus otros compañeros de equipo.

Draco quedo paralizado mientras veía como todos se dirigían hacia la madriguera para comer. Hermione que fue la única que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado camino rápidamente hasta Draco

- no te lo dijo, verdad?- dijo la chica al llegar mirando como Harry se alejaba riendo con Bill de algún chiste- ese imbecil!

-el no… el no ha….- le devolvió la mirada tratando de ordenar las palabras que quería decir- el no ha…no les ha dicho que es gay. ? Por un segundo me había parecido que era así, pero luego lo descarte pensando… entonces por que demonios no me lo habrá dicho, o por que me invito entonces?? Pero nadie lo sabe… que somos novios, verdad?

-bueno… no.- respondió la chica tratando de ablandar la situación- pero estoy muy segura que todos lo sospechan…

- que estoy haciendo acá, Hermione?-dijo Draco refregándose los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran. Se sentía ridiculizado, humillado y rechazado. Una mezcla de emociones que nunca pensó posible. Y las lágrimas que se esforzaban por salir no ayudaban en nada. - para que me trajo acá?… yo creí que… el no dijo nada…

Hermione coloco una mano en la espalda del chico y lo tranquilizo.

- solamente necesita tiempo, Draco- dijo- es difícil para él

-tonterías- dijo Draco, levantando la mirada y con un nuevo sentimiento de rabia añadiéndose a la mezcolanza de emociones - yo también soy gay y vengo de una familia mucho mas conservadora. No estoy avergonzado de lo que soy y mi familia ex mortífaga y todo aun así me acepta…

-y ha sido muy valiente de tu parte, pero Harry es distinto a ti. –Dijo Hermione- siempre ha tenido muchas inseguridades

-podría haber tenido la descendía de decirme que… de explicármelo él.

-lo sé. Y créeme que te apoyo un 100 en eso- dijo Hermione- mira… vamos a comer y luego podrás hablar con Harry de esto. Cometió un error eso es todo…

Draco asintió y entraron. Los Weasley se movían de aquí para alla poniendo platos, revolviendo ollas y conversando ruidosamente. Draco acostumbrado a la etiqueta y los buenos modales cada vez se sorprendía más con esa escandalosa familia, pero le gustaba. Y de alguna manera todo ese ruido y caos termino por tranquilizarlo.

-que bien ya llegaron… Draco, ven acá un momento- La señora weasley se acerco al rubio y agito la varita. Por un segundo el chico pensó que le lanzaría una maldición, pero en vez de eso la Señora Wesley le aplico un hechizo de limpieza que lo dejo fresco y oliendo a lavanda. La Weasley sonrió satisfecha y agregó- no soporto el olor a sudor.

Draco sonrió y se sentó junto a Harry en un sillón, un tanto triste, pues había perdido todo el olor a Harry y la tibia sensación de sus cuerpos que le había quedado después de su pequeña sesión de sexo de la mañana. Pero luego pensó que era mejor así… aun estaba dolido.

Cuando Draco se había entretenido en la cocina siendo des-olorizado por la señora Weasley. Hermione pasó cerca de Harry para ir a conversar con su cuñada y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

-y eso por que fue?- dijo Harry confundido

-por imbecil- dijo la castaña sentándose al frente de él- hablare contigo más tarde.

Y después de dedicarle una profunda mirada de reproche se enfrasco en una conversación con ginny que nadie alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien. Ginny termino por levantarse con una mirada risueña dirigida a Hermione y se acerco hacia George murmurándole en el oído algo. Draco observo atentamente la reacción del pelirrojo que estallaba rápidamente en carcajadas y asentía con la cabeza, luego la pelirroja se dirigió hacia Charlie y también le murmuro algo. Misma reacción. Y finalmente se acerco hacia ellos. Los abrazo por atrás rodeando el sofá y les acerco las cabezas para que ambos pudieras escuchar el gran secreto.

-tengo una propuesta indecente para ustedes.- dijo la chica con un murmullo de voz risueño- tengo una enorme cantidad de sustancias ilícitas que ruegan por ser consumidas antes de almuerzo para aprovechar como merlín manda la exagerada hospitalidad de mi madre.

Harry rió, pero Draco inmediatamente le miro con cara de "acaso están locos?"Harry le devolvió una mirada tranquilizadora.

-baño de arriba. Cinco minutos- dijo Ginny antes de alejarse

-es que estas loco, Harry- le pregunto entre dientes Draco para que nadie más le escuchara- no puedes ponerte a fumar marihuana en la casa de tus padres, en un almuerzo familiar, junto antes de sentarnos a comer.

-suena bastante mal verdad?- dijo con una risa

-si.- respondió cortante el rubio- y no sería una buena impresión que nos atrapen fumando hierba… inmediatamente me tacharan de mala influencia.

-nah!!!... no te preocupes. Si algo sale mal… bueno no pensemos en eso.- dijo – además… siempre creí que ustedes las… serpientes tenían un menor sentido de la moral y las buenas costumbres… asustado, malfoy??

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido por el golpe bajo. Su orgullo de Slytherin y de Malfoy no podía rechazar ese desafío. Además estaba bastante seguro que un poco de marihuana le ayudaría a relajarse entre tantos pelirrojos y a olvidar el incidente anterior. Por lo que termino bufando con una sonrisa dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Draco observo atentamente a Ginny que comenzaba a dirigir la operación discretamente. Primero se escapo hacia dios sabe donde y volvió con una cara de satisfacción más que evidente. George y Charlie se mandaban unas miradas más que evidentes de impaciencia. Harry dejo su conversación con Percy y dijo que debía ir al baño. Hermione le dijo a la señora weasley que ella, Ginny y Ron debían ir a buscar unos cuantos libros en el piso de arriba. George simplemente desapareció y Charlie dejo a su novia conversando amenamente con Fleur. Draco fue el último en irse por que no quería ser rudo y dejar la conversación con Bill de un momento a otro, pero se libro justo a tiempo cuando ginny volvía y le hacia un gesto de "no tenemos todo el día" y finamente llego hasta el baño de arriba.

-al fin todos- dijo Charlie que estaba sentado en la bañera. El baño era bastante pequeño y a penas y daba basto a las siete personas ahí presentes. Pero se acomodaron como pudieron un tanto torcidos e incómodos, pero nadie protesto. Ginny prendió finalmente el cigarrillo artesanal que tenía entre manos y lo paso a Ron que estaba a su lado.

-hermanita-dijo George- realmente te extrañaba mucho… como es que nunca vas a visitarme a la tienda.

-eres un abusivo -le dijo Charlie recibiendo el cigarrillo.- deberías comprarte tu propia provisión.

-como que abusivo… es que acaso no sabes que esta es mi marihuana medicinal- dijo en tono muy serio- para mi audición…ya sabes.

Todos rieron. Y se hizo un silencio durante unos minutos mientras la primera ronda pasaba. Finalmente george rompió el silencio

-bueno, _Draco…_-dijo George un tanto menos agradable de lo que quiso- cuéntanos que ha sido de tu vida en estos años…

-eso me recuerda… nunca respondiste si te gustaba el pan con queso?- interrumpió Hermione dando otra calada, mientras Ginny prendía otro cigarrillo artesanal para apresurar el proceso. Y Harry sacaba de sus propios cigarrillos normales para fumar. Draco rió por la pregunta y el resto que conocían el contexto también rieron.

-no- dijo Draco- de hecho… no me gusta el queso-declaro con algo de risa y agrego- alérgico a la lactosa

-ohhh- dijo Hermione- esto es un giro inesperado… sabes lo psicoanalizable que es esto.

Draco, que ni siquiera sabía que ese verbo podía conjugarse así, trato de buscarle los significados ocultos a su alergia.

-hablando de psicoanalizar- dijo harry interrumpiendo las deliberaciones de Draco- tengo un sueño que necesita de Freud.

-húmedo?-dijo maliciosamente George. Harry se sonrojo ligeramente y Draco le envió una mirada de "más te vale que sea conmigo"

-bueno… yo… yo estoy en hogwarts. Y voy caminando tranquilamente y de repente aparece… una chica y me golpea- se sonrojo y le envió a Draco una mirada de "ese eres tu" – y después me agarra del pelo y me susurra- te amo escucho en su mente y desvió sus pensamientos de ello.- algo que no me acuerdo y bueno… yo termino muy excitado.

-mmmrggg- dijo Hermione poniendo cara de psiquiatra especialista- sadomasoquismo- diagnostico finalmente.

Y todos rieron, por la mente de ginny paso el pensamiento de que ese baño tan pequeño hacia que se concentrará mucho el humo, y que definitivamente un tercer caño dando vueltas estaría de más. Prendió un cigarrillo, está vez de los normales.

- me niego a creer que sea sadomasoquismo- dijo Harry- nunca me ha gustado mucho eso.

- pero quizás está persona te inspira eso- dijo Charlie- por cierto de quien se trata… alguna compañera de Hogwarts? O alguien con quién estas saliendo ahora?

- es… bueno… no. No creo que me inspire… - Harry trato de salirse del tema. Ahora no sabía que contestar y se maldijo a si mismo por traer el tema a colación.

-tal vez… tienes algunas rencillas que no haz logrado perdonarle- le dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente. Hermione se olió que eso no podía estar tomando buen camino.

-no-dijo rápidamente Harry- claro que no… olvídenlo es solo un sueño tonto.

-si – corroboró Ron- además… ya no quiero escuchar nada más sobre la vida sexual de nadie…

- bueno… la culpa es de Ustedes por ser unos calientes y no saber hablar de otra cosa- dijo George, y agrego con un falso tono herido- si me invitaran más seguido a sus pequeñas y cerradas reuniones sociales yo podría tenerles nuevos e interesantes temas de lo que hablar, pero nooo… el cuarteto de Hogwarts… siempre tan cerradito como siempre.

-dios no puedes molestarte por eso- dijo Ron- mira, siempre que hacemos algo en grande les decimos a todos-dijo- pero a veces… bueno tu sabes que todos vivimos cerca.

-tu?- le dijo George- vives mucho más al norte que yo. Pero de todas maneras eso no importa… todo esta a un "plop" de distancia… yo también tengo mi licencia de aparición, sabes?

- bueno… lo sé. Pero en el edificio de mione y Harry no hay red flu. Y hay que aparecerse a varias cuadras por el hechizo que coloco Harry hace unos años. Y de todas maneras… - le dio una breve mirada a Hermione que asintió casi imperceptiblemente- les tengo un anuncio en relación a eso.

Todos miraron expectantes y a Draco le pareció que la expresión un tanto desorbitada que tenía Ron en ese momento era de lo más graciosa. Tenía un dedo levantado y la boca abierta a punto de decir algo que no terminaba de formarse en su boca y los ojos extrañamente perdidos en el infinito.

-q-que? Que es lo que iba a decir yo?-dijo de repente haciendo que todos estallaran de la risa. Harry se pregunto si alguien había sido lo suficientemente prudente de poner un hechizo silenciador, pero el pensamiento se desvaneció pronto entre las risas.

-ibas a decir…- le dijo Hermione- que vamos a irnos a vivir juntos… otra vez.- termino la castaña.

-que bien!!!- exclamaron todos y los siguientes minutos fueron de constantes felicitaciones.

Harry sonreía algo distante mientras se acomodaba en su rincón, la espalda comenzaba a dolerle por la extraña posición que había adoptado. Pero sus pensamientos estaban vagando en el pasado. Aun recordaba la primera vez que ron y Hermione se habían ido a vivir juntos. Había sido sinceramente un desastre. Las peleas eran como una tercera guerra mundial y nunca había visto que una casa necesitara tantos "reparos" antes de ser devuelta, pero felizmente sus amigos habían decidido volver a vivir por separado antes de que terminaran odiándose y ver si las cosas resultaban mejor así. Habían pasado dos años desde eso. Tiempo más que prudente, según él, para haberlo intentado una vez más, pero el recuerdo de aquella trágica primera experiencia aún estaba demasiado latente.

- ya era hora no lo creen?- les dijo Harry pensativo sin dejar de mirar una hormiga que subía por su brazo.

-si… bueno.- dijo Ron con tono de disculpa- creo que… teníamos miedo de que no nos resultara otra vez. Pero… que más da. Ya estamos bien grandecitos y la verdad es que prácticamente llevo un año pasando seis de los siete días de la semana en el departamento de Hermione, creo que ya es tiempo de hacerlo oficial.

-entonces… vas a decirle a mama u otra vez vas a decirle que estas viviendo con una amigo del trabajo e insistirle que no valla por que aun no terminan de ordenar las cosas. – pregunto Ginny saliendo de su letargo

-no- dijo Ron mirando decididamente hacia Hermione- esta vez va en serio. Lo haremos como merlín manda.- Hermione sonrío. Esa había sido la razón detonante para que las peleas comenzaran

- bien- dijo Ginny- me alegra. Además…ya que estamos en el momento del noticiario, yo también tengo un par de anuncios que hacer

-no me digas que te vas a ir a vivir con ese tal Tomas – le dijo su hermano con asombro y algo de temor en su mirada

-quien?... ah! Thomas?... claro que no, no seas ridículo.- dijo Ginny bufando y luego se silencio un poco, dudando, pero los efectos de la hierba le hicieron hablar casi inmediatamente sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto- estoy enamorada- dijo seriamente y luego miro a todos y tomo una bocanada de aire- estoy enamorada de Carla.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento. Habían escuchado solamente una vez a Ginny decir que estaba enamorada y ese había sido de Harry. Pero después de que ambos habían terminado, la relación más larga de la chica había sido de seis a ocho meses y la palabra "amor" nunca había salido de sus labios. Harry busco el nombre Carla entre su lista de personas conocidas y la imagen de la compañera de intercambio con la que vivía Ginny llego a su mente. Y solamente entonces (por que Harry tenía puesto su velocidad mental en caracol-crucero) cayó en cuenta que Carla era otra mujer. Y haciendo una conexión mental total y completamente increíble para esos momentos de lentitud, se dio cuenta que ambos eran homosexuales y las palabras de Ginny de la otra noche volvieron a su mente _"no digo que hayamos sido tu y yo, como individuos… sino la combinación de tu y yo, igual. Mal."_ Eso había dicho Ginny como explicación de por que ambos habían terminado. Y efectivamente el sexo con Ginny nunca fue… bueno. No era malo tampoco, simplemente no era nada del otro mundo o que se muriera por hacer a cada momento (y eso que estaba en plena revolución hormonal adolescente en esos momentos). Pero ahora caía en cuenta que la combinación de un gay y una lesbiana en la cama nunca podrían llegar a un lado muy fructífero.

-la puta combinación –soltó de repente Harry mirando fijamente a Ginny y con una sonrisa que comenzaba a asomar por su rostro. Ginny algo más despierta después de su salida de closet entendió perfectamente y comenzó a reír al principio suavemente, pero luego se convirtió en una explosión incontrolable y altamente contagiosa que se extendió por todas las personas del baño. Simplemente la combinación "hola, soy gay" más hierba y frases que nadie terminaba de entender hacia que todo fuera demasiado gracioso. ¿Acaso alguien les había puesto veritaserum en alguna bebida? De donde venía todo ese ataque de sincerarse.

-eso quiere decir- dijo Charlie aun riendo después de unos segundos- que te declaras oficialmente lesbiana? O te declaras oficialmente una confundida sexual?

-no estoy haciendo ninguna declaración aquí- dijo la pelirroja- lo único que digo es que me enamore de Carla. Y bueno… ayer fue un día realmente interesante- dijo con sonrisa picará- pero he de confesar que… bueno… llevamos durmiendo juntas cerca de cuatro meses.

Parpadeos entre todos los presentes asimilando la información. y todos buscando algo que decir mientras habrían y cerraban las bocas como peces.

- y no me lo habías contado??- se escandalizo Harry. Quien mejor que él para conversar un tema así?

-claro- dijo irónicamente la chica rodando los ojos- a ti te lo iba a contar… El más claro en sus decisiones sexuales- se arrepintió antes de darse cuenta que lo decía e inmediatamente se llevo una mano a la boca disculpándose con la mirada. George y Charlie aun choqueados por la noticia de que su hermanita pequeña se follara a otras mujeres no alcanzaron a darle el total sentido a la oración y miraron a Harry intrigados y aún algo confundidos, antes de que pudieran preguntarle a que se refería, Ginny agrego, para volver el centro de atención del tema hacia ella- además… tenía un hechizo de confidencialidad. Le prometí a Carla que no le diría a nadie sobre lo nuestro, ya sabes… ella estaba muy confundida al respecto con esa formación cristiana que tiene, y luego… bueno… Thomas… fue algo realmente inesperado. Creo que fue mi momento de negación o algo así. Pero como aún no habíamos hablado nada de monogamia no me preocupe, pero últimamente llevábamos peliando mucho por eso. Hasta que ayer… bueno… Decidimos que queríamos estar juntas de verdad. Y me levanto el hechizo. Y por eso ahora puedo decírselos.

Ginny sonrió graciosamente y a Hermione se le vinieron a la mente todos los problemas que la chica había tenido en la cama con Thomas. Definitivamente eso no podía ser una coincidencia.

- no puedo creer que le echaras la culpa a Thomas sobre tus problemas entre las sábanas… realmente… que bajo, Gin- le dijo su amiga con un falso tono de reproche. Gin rió, y subió los hombros como diciendo "que remedio, no?"

-bueno… me alegro por ti, hermanita.- le dijo Charlie- eso quiere decir que quizás tengamos el mismo gusto de mujeres. No?

George rió y abrazo a su hermana. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que Ginny había salido del closet incluso antes que él y se avergonzó un poco. Ginny llevaba cuatro meses como lesbiana y él cinco putos años. Esta definitivamente era la señal.

-bueno… y cuando planeas hacerlo oficial y decirle a nuestros padres?- pregunto Charlie intrigado. Ginny tomo aire pensándose la respuesta y miro significativamente a Harry

-después- dijo simplemente. Y Harry capto más que bien la indirecta, estaba esperando que él lo dijera primero. Esa maldita mocosa lo estaba poniendo en jaque.

-después?- dijo Ron aun sin entender por completo- después de que?

-tan inteligente como siempre- dijo Draco con tono burlón, pero dándole una leve y amistosa sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-después- volvió a repetir la muchacha con mirada significativa y dando un rápido vistazo a Harry que hizo caer a su hermano.

-ahhhhhh- dijo el chico dando a entender que lo había entendido. – bueno… suerte con eso.

-después de que?- dijo George. Miro a Harry que era el centro de atención de todos. No estaba seguro de a quién preguntarle, si a Ginny que estaba hablando como en Morse o a Harry que parecía ser él foco de atención del momento. Incluso Charlie miraba al moreno una ceja alzada como esperando y se dio cuenta que no estaba entendiendo algo.

"vamos, george" se dijo a si mismo "no puedes no entender que esta pasando. Vamos piensa. Si Ron pudo entender, también tú. Veamos… estábamos hablando de … de que estábamos hablando?... ehh…. Ah! Si!... de que mi hermana menor esta follando con una mujer, oh dios que extraño es eso! Mi hermana menor! Yo que la vi cuando nació… solamente imaginarla follando me causa algo extraño… argg... y otra vez no te imagines tonterías, George. Bueno, mi hermana es gay. Y que? Y ahora harry… después de que… va a decirlo después de que… después de que Harry folle con una mujer? No! Harry ya ha follado con mujeres… el maldito bastando follo a mi hermana… bastardo… arggg… no. no. tranquilo lobo interno, no mates, no mates. Después de Harry… después de que Harry… después de que harry diga algo… algo como que? Como que… como que… "

-después de que Harry diga que el también es gay??- dijo George terminando su pensamiento en voz alta volviéndose repentinamente el foco de atención. Todos con las bocas y ojos desorbitadamente abiertos.

-co-como demonios… como demonios supiste eso?-dijo Harry sin saber de que asombrarse más. De que George supiera eso o que lo dedujera de su conversación sin sentido y en código.

-creo que lo… deduje?- se interrogo a si mismo tratando de recordar su monologo interior.- Pero… bueno… eso es como… un secreto a viva voz, no?- agrego calmadamente. A Harry se le bajaron los colores y no respondió en un buen rato.

- Harry. Estas bien?- le pregunto Draco acercándose un poco hacia él pasándole una mano por la cara y con preocupación.

-bien- dijo Charlie captando la extremadamente preocupada y cariñosa caricia de Draco- no me veía _eso_ venir

Harry volvió a pestañar desorientado. Acaso todo el mundo lo sabía… creía haber sido bastante discreto, no? Acaso era tan gay que era evidente? O alguien lo habría delatado? no. imposible. Pero bueno… Ahora no había vuelta atrás, no? Bueno… si Ginny lo había hecho, no veía por que no decirles a ellos. Y… el gran secreto ya estaba afuera de todas formas…

-si.- dijo Harry- soy gay- tomo la mano de Draco que aun estaba cerca y con mirada preocupada- y Draco es mi pareja.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio similares a los de Ginny produjo hace un rato y luego fue Draco el que soltó una breve y casi imperceptible risita ahogada. Eso fue todo lo que basto. El baño se lleno otra vez de risas destornilladas y George inclusive casi cae de la bañera en su ataque de risas. Siete minutos y treinta y ocho segundos después y con la respiración agitada y lagrimas de risa todos se calmaron nuevamente.

- de que era que nos reíamos??- dijo Harry. y todos volvieron a reír, pero esta vez solo les tomo dos minutos calmarse.

- para la vola!!!- Dijo Charlie- Dos salidas del closet en menos de quince minutos… alguien más que quiera declarar que es gay?

Todos rieron cortamente, pero Draco simplemente soltó una risita estupida y miró a Harry con amor.

- estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo. Cuando Harry volvió a ponerse serio

El moreno le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo el fuerte impulso de besarlo. Y no se reprimió, ya todos lo sabían era hora de que se fueran acostumbrando. Acercándose rápidamente a él le tomo de las mejillas y lo atrajo hacia él, empinándose un poco para alcanzarlo. Fue corto, simplemente unió sus bocas por unos cuantos segundos apenas y rozando su lengua contra los labios del otro. Pero le imprimió mucho sentimiento, dejándose inundar por la felicidad de tenerlo cerca. Cuando separo sus bocas, tenían una atenta audiencia que se deshizo en gritos y aplausos.

-Harry, hermano- le dijo Charlie palmeando su hombro- ya iba siendo tiempo.

-si- le corroboro hermione.

-esperen un momento…- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo demonios es que saben que yo soy gay, bisexual o lo que sea?

-veamos…-dijo George- como te lo explico… mmm… en quinto estuviste con Cho Chang, que era una de las chicas más lindas y populares de su año y no le diste más que un mísero beso. Después de eso (casi un año después por cierto) estuviste con Ginny, pero no recuerdo que hayas sido un desquiciado sexual en esos momentos (cosa rara si pensamos que deberías haber estado en plena revolución hormonal adolescente) y te costo bastarle entrarle a el asunto… si sabes a que me refiero- hizo un gesto con las cejas y se gano un fuerte "oye!!!" de Harry y Ginny que le patearon desde la distancia, pero el pelirrojo continuo sin inmutarse-, y por lo que me dijo un pajarito… ustedes entre sábanas no eran nada compatibles. Y desde eso… recuerdo perfectamente a ese amiguito tuyo "Robby"… algo extraña la manera en que siempre llegaban y se iban juntos de las fiestas o como a veces desaparecías con él por horas o la forma en que se miraban como si fueran dos perros en celo... Y por si fuera poco… creo que te he conocido… que… dos novias más aparte de Ginny?

-lo siento, Harry-dijo Ginny acariciándole una rodilla- es que eres demasiado gay. Es decir… sabes cuando te demoras para salir?- hizo una pausa, donde todos parecían estar bufando mentalmente recordando a Harry mientras de preparaba para salir- Dos jodidas horas, seis distintos atuendos y tres consultas telefónicas a Hermione!!!

- y alguna vez haz visto cuantas cosas tienes en tu baño- dijo Ron- es putamente increíble.

- y sabes cocinar como un chef- dijo Hermione

-pero merlín- dijo Draco tratando de defender a su novio- eso son estereotipos. Yo no sé cocinar y aún así soy gay. Además a mi me costo bastante descubrir que este chico no era un hetero más... con mi gaydar y todo

-pero… piénsalo… uno suma dos más dos y sospechas, pero lo descartas pronto- dijo Charlie- pero la mosquita sigue ahí… y de repente ves como se devora con la mirada a el amigo de Hogwarts que llevas para su cumpleaños dejando totalmente de lado a su novia y corroboras toda tu teoría.

Todos rieron. Esa era una historia real, en el cumpleaños anterior de Harry el muchacho había pasado toda la noche con el amigo de Charlie que había llegado inesperadamente desde España dejando a Emma y más que furiosa por su falta de atención.

-oh! Genial…- dijo Harry- supongo que entonces es algo que todos sabes, entonces?

- bueno… en verdad mi madre nunca me ha dicho nada- dijo George pensativo- ni papa, pero Bill me ha hecho uno que otro comentario.

-Bill esta total y completamente convencido- aclaro charlie- el fue quien primero me lo menciono. Y percy… bueno, percy no puede ni ver más allá de su nariz, nunca se daría cuenta. Pero Penélope es bastante intuitiva por lo que no podemos estar completamente seguros de eso.

-bueno… - dijo Harry saliendo de su shock. ¿Por qué nadie le había advertido de ello? Miro a sus amigos que comenzaron a silbar evitando la mirada de Harry. Alzo una ceja y bufo.

-bueno… y además…- dijo Hermione picaramente- esta ese asunto de Bill...

- que asunto?- dijo el moreno, eso era nuevo para él.

- tu crees que nadie se dio cuenta que cuando lo conociste en cuarto año te pasaste babeando por él, verdad? Si no lo dejabas de mirar por el amor de Dios!!!

- que!!! No… yo… yo nunca…- el rubor comenzó a asomar por sus mejillas, recordaba que se había dejado encandilar bastante por el Weasley, incluso había pensado que era _guay._ Pero en esos años era un inocente niño que ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, pero si lo pensaba bien… Bill siempre le había atraído bastante, con su pendiente y su cabellera larga, pero ahora que era su casi-hermano, y estaba casado y todo eso, nunca había vuelto a pensar en él de esa manera…_oh dios!!_ Y la idea de que le atrajera un hombre incluso en aquellos años cuando ni siquiera se había cuestionado su sexualidad le golpeo… nunca se lo había planteado...- por merlín… por que nadie me había dicho que era tan notorio… acaso debo esperar leerlo en la columna de skeeter el próximo sábado o me puedo estar tranquilo???

-nah! Relájate, amigo- le dijo Ron- es cosa de más cercanos… pero. Podríamos dar por cerrado el tema: "revelaciones y noticiones" tengo hambre. Y yo voto por ir a ejercer presión para que almorcemos pronto.

-si…- dijo George- antes de que alguien más se anuncie gay. Porque creo que ya he tenido suficiente para un día.

Asintieron. Todos se levantaron algo adoloridos y aun en las nubes. Con la mejor coordinación que lograron salieron del cuarto y poniendo un hechizo des-olorizante que no salió tan bien como querían y dejo un _agradable_ olor a vomito en todo el baño, pero por otro lado nada de olor a marihuana.

-Draco- le llamo Harry cuando todos salieron del baño y se acercaban a la escalera- ven. Quiero mostrarte algo.

-que sucede- contesto el otro, alejándose del grupo. Nadie se giro a ver a la pareja que se retrasaba y finalmente se quedaron solos.

-quiero mostrarte mi habitación…- dijo el moreno. Draco le miro alzando las cejas. Ya se había sentido lo bastante mal por fumar sustancias ilícitas en la casa de los casi padres de Harry como para ahora ir a fallárselo en la misma casa donde había mas de una docena de personas.- no es lo que piensas- dijo leyendo los pensamientos de sexo salvaje que pasaron por las ojos plateados del rubio.- solo… ven.

Se alejaron un poco llegando finalmente a la habitación que compartía con Ron desde los doce años.

-esta… este ha sido mi hogar por más de la mitad de mi vida- dijo harry mirando alrededor de la habitación- quiero tener recuerdos contigo aquí

Se acerco al rubio y cerró la puerta del cuarto con sus espaldas. Quería tener sus labios, los echaba de menos. Paso su lengua por los suaves y delgados labios del rubio pidiendo permiso para ingresar, acariciando cada rincón en una suave caricia de redescubrimiento. Harry jugo con las orejas de Draco, le encantaba como se coloreaban ligeramente cada vez que lo besaba como hacia ahora. Draco con las manos en el cuello de Harry acariciaba su nuca sacándole algunos suspiros de vez en cuando. Se separaron por fin cinco minutos después, con la respiración entrecortada y ligeramente ruborizados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-siento lo de hoy- le dijo Harry de repente- olvide completamente que no te lo había mencionado y… debí haber conversado contigo sobre el tema.

-si- estuvo de acuerdo el rubio y le sonrió. Ya no podría estar más feliz, al fin todo volvía a calzar en su lugar.

-bien- dijo Harry tomando la mano de Draco- dos menos a quienes decirle. Dame algo de tiempo para el resto de la familia, pero por ahora creo que si no nos apuramos terminaran de atar cabos y lo deducirán completamente.

-claro- dijo Draco y salio de la habitación entrelazando dedos con Harry hasta que llegaron a media escalera finalmente se soltaron y ocuparon sus puestos en la mesa mientras los platos con comida se servían solos y la Sra Weasley dirigía todos los últimos detalles como una directora de orquesta.

-Harry, querido-dijo la Sra Weasley pasando cerca de él - que es esa marca en tu cuello

Harry la miro y recordó inmediatamente el mordisco que Draco le había dado unas horas atrás. Sin saber que decir, solamente atino a taparse la marca con la mano para evitar que la señora Weasley la viera. Miro a Draco durante unos segundos y ambos se pusieron tan colorados como los cabellos de todos los presentes allí, mientras las primeras risas sofocadas comenzaban a oírse atando cabos.

-eso… bueno… es no es nada- dijo tratando de buscar una excusa

-deja ver… puede ser una picadura de araña. Y tú sabes lo feas que se pueden poner esas cosas. No?- insistió la señora weasley

-no, no. Lo que paso fue que… bueno había este perro y se volvió loco de la nada… y se me abalanzo y me mordió, pero no fue nada.

En la mesa Hermione, Ginny, George, Charlie y Ron trataban de contener las risas, pues habían comprendido más que bien lo que estaba pasando y estallaban de vez en cuando en carcajadas que la señora Weasley ignoraba, la mezcla de toda esa situación los aun presentes efectos de la hierba no estaba causando buenos resultados. Pero la señora weasley continúo insistiendo y logro que harry removiera la mano, mirando con atención la herida, de repente un ligero sonrojo la invadió.

-oh bueno… esto es…-dijo fallando en tratar de no sonar avergonzada- esto no es nada grave

Bill que estaba atento a lo que pasaba igual que todos el resto de los presente, se había levantado a mirar la marca y sonrió picadamente al verla

-bueno, Harry. Esto no se ve para nada como una mordida de perro, sino más bien como otra clase de mordida- dijo picadamente cerca del oído de Harry

-si, bueno era un perro pequeño y tenía las mandíbulas algo deformes- trato de ayudar Draco, que alcanzo a oír el comentario, pero la historia sonaba cada vez más inverosímil y eso no ayudo en nada.

Cuando Bill miro a Draco para contestarle, se fijo por primera vez, al igual que muchos de los presentes, del permanente sonrojo del rubio y las miradas extrañas que se lanzaban de vez en cuando con Harry. Y de repente cayó en cuenta. Abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero la cerro inmediatamente. Volvió a su puesto y busco entre los presentes alguien que hubiera atado los mismos cabos que él. Y fue en Charlie quien vio la misma mirada de picara sonrisa que él. Bill lo interrogo silenciosamente, pero Charlie solo hizo un gesto con la mano con cara de "más tarde"… ahí se olía algo, pero ya se lo contaría su hermano… siempre habían sido confidentes. Aun así se paso el resto de la comida discutiendo consigo mismo sobre la posibilidad de que malfoy fuera el novio de Harry y de que todo ese pequeño grupo que se sentaba en el rincón estuviera en el techo de drogados por las incoherentes conversaciones y las estridentes risas.

- ohhyy- escucho bill que decía Draco con cara de gula mirando el plato de Ginny- eso se ve realmente delicioso- dijo apuntando el pollo asando y puré que tenía en su plato la pelirroja.

- y el tuyo también- dijo la pelirroja observando un plato con pollo asado y puré exactamente igual al de ella en el plato de Draco- mm.. Quieres que cambiemos?- le propuso

-claro,- dijo Draco. Y se cambiaron los platos contemplándolos nuevamente y en analítico silencio.

-en realidad- dijo la chica- creo que…

-si. Yo también quiero mi otro plato- se los cambiaron de nuevo y luego sonrieron satisfechos.

-mama… por que harry tiene un plato con más puré?- pregunto Ron

-por que va a ser?- le dijo Harry engullendo su comida- es por que a mi me quieren más.

- verdad que nos quieres a todos igual, verdad mama?- dijo Ron con cara de cachorro abandonado.

- no seas malo ron- le dijo Harry- yo necesito más amor por que soy adoptado- se rió harry

George por su parte parecía distante, observaba el infinito y luego se metió en una confusa y sin sentido conversación con Harry y Draco, sobre aparatos muggles e ideas sobre como lograr transformarlos en masivas armas de destrucción.

El paso del tiempo dio cabida a conversaciones más serias y lógicas mientras cordura comenzaba a volver a sus mentes.

Draco se levanto para ayudar a retirar los platos ayudando a la señora weasley. Cuando todo estuvo retirado, Sirvieron café, mientras la conversación continuaba en una agradable sobremesa. Harry hablaba fluidamente sobre Quidditch con la mirada atenta de todos que parecían muy interesados en el punto de vista que expresaba, Harry, pero la verdad es que el rubio se dio cuenta que no estaba diciendo nada con sentido y sonrió divertido… su chico aún estaba un poco ido. Draco se acerco a Ginny discretamente y le pidió unos cigarrillos. La pelirroja sorprendida, pues no sabía que el rubio fumara, le paso su cajetilla.

El rubio salio hacia el patio con un café y un cigarrillo se sentó en el sillón-columpio que había en la terraza y le dio una fuerte calada. Sonrió. La había pasado verdaderamente bien, a pesar de los imprevistos y desabores de un comienzo, todo había logrado calzar en su lugar.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse nuevamente y Harry se sentó junto a él tomándole la mano, pero luego opto por apoyar la cabeza en las piernas de Draco. Inmediatamente el recuerdo de cuando Draco le había dicho "te amo" les golpeo a ambos. Habían estado en esa misma posición en el sofá de Harry y aun no habían hablado de ello. Pero ninguno dio muestras de querer sacar el tema a colación. Harry se giro ligeramente y quedo mirando hacia el jardín. Estaba comenzando a adormecerse por el suave balanceo del columpio y las caricias de Draco cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Harry salto del regazo de Draco.

-tranquilo, amigo- dijo ginny saliendo- solo vengo por los cigarrillos

Draco le alcanzo la cajetilla y la chica prendió uno sentándose en el suelo dándoles la espalada a la pareja.

-estoy feliz por ti, Ginny- le dijo Harry volviendo a tranquilizarse y sentándose derecho mientras agarraba la mano de Draco.

-gracias- dijo Ginny sonriendo y volviéndose ligeramente para poder mirarlos

-y bueno… que tal ese descubrimiento- sonrió Harry mirando a la pelirroja con gracia

- si bueno… - la chica rió sin saber que decir exactamente- las cosas se dieron…

-ya se me hacia raro que estuvieras tan cansada últimamente… siempre en un estado letárgico- le dijo el moreno- supongo que eso de rendir para dos agota de verdad

- es la edad que me esta alcanzando y el pasado pasándome la cuenta- dijo la chica divertida.

- lo sé… nos estamos poniendo viejos- dijo el rubio pensando en que aquella primera noche de sexo desenfrenado que habían tenido con su moreno lo había agotado hasta el punto de necesitar tomar una poción fortificante al día siguiente.

-pero supongo que ahora escogiste a uno, no?- dijo el moreno- es decir… ya dejaste a Thomas?

-…

-ginny- le recrimino el moreno

-…

- GINNY!!!...

- le deje un mensaje en su contestadota, pero aún no me ha llamado de vuelta.

- un mensaje en su… oh Merlín. Que vamos a hacer contigo, mujer!!!

- Crees que fue demasiado impersonal???

Harry le devolvió una mirada de "y tu que crees?" Y suspiro fuertemente

- bueno y que van a hacer esta noche?- le dijo la chica tratando de cambiar el tema- que les parece si nos vamos al soho y nos reventamos hasta las seis de la mañana.

-y ron y hermione desteñirían por ser la pareja heterosexual?

-no los había pensado como la minoría realmente, pero si. Creo que si…- la chica rió.

-nah…- dijo el moreno dándole una mirada interrogativa al rubio- estamos cansado y aun nos queda cercan tres horas de regreso

-son unos aguafiestas- dijo la chica terminando su cigarrillo y apagándolo en un cenicero improvisado

Harry y Draco decidieron que lo mejor era irse lo antes posible antes de que se les hiciera tarde por el camino y se despidieron de todos subiéndose en la moto y Harry la puso en el modo volador para viajar más rápido por los aires.

- no te parece… -dijo la señora weasley a su única hija con rostro pensativo. Ginny la miró asombrada, habría atado cabos sobre Harry. Ya iba siendo hora… Incluso su padre le había hecho algunos comentarios insinuantes. Pero la mirada interrogativa de su madre desapareció casi inmediatamente.- no es nada…

Ginny se rió por lo bajo. Y asintió despidiéndose con la mano de los chicos que ya partían en su moto rumbo a casa. Y mirando su reloj de pulsera decidió irse también hacia su departamento, seguramente una morena le esperaba impaciente


	4. Capitulo 4: Musica

**Sexual Revolution**

por Sihaya

Capitulo 4

Musica

Draco apago su chimenea terminando con la comunicación. Esa conversación que acaba de tener no había sido nada agradable. Se sentó en la oscuridad de su sala de estar tomando un sorbo de su chardonney y mirando al vació. Le mandaría una lechuza a Harry explicando que no podría ir esta noche, no se le antojaba estar rodeado de gente que no conocía y menos después de haber discutido tan acaloradamente con su padre. Todo había sido relativamente fácil hasta ahora, pero desde el momento en que su padre había puesto un pie fuera de azkaban su mundo se había sacudido.

Busco entre la mesita de centro y encontró un pedazo de pergamino para escribir una pequeña nota al moreno.

Harry tocó la puerta por tercera vez fuertemente. Ya llevaba cinco minutos afuera de la puerta tocando como loco, pero la música estaba tan fuerte que nadie podía escucharlo.

Una vez más suspiro y pensó en que si su rubio hubiera estado ahí podrían haber matado el tiempo entre besos, pero no, justamente hoy tenía una jaqueca. La verdad era que Draco había estado raro desde unos días, pero no le había comentado en ningún momento la razón de su distancia y Harry simplemente no le dio importancia, pensando en que seguramente era irrelevante, pero ya estaba comenzando a preocuparle.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y una morena de larga cabellera negra le abrió. Tenía una copa en su mano y una graciosa boina de colores verde amarillo y rojo que hizo esbozar una sonrisa a Harry, le recordaba demasiado a ese cantante muggle… Bob Marley. La morena coloco una mano en su mentón y lo miro como dudando durante un momento, evidentemente tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Harry- le ayudo el moreno con media sonrisa y esperando que le dejaran entrar luego.

-claro… claro- dijo la chica con una voz una ronca y un acento claramente extranjero- Harry Potter, como olvidarlo. Ja ja. Apuesto que eso no te ocurre muy a menudo verdad?.

-no, la verdad es que no- le dijo- bueno… feliz cumpleaños.

-gracias- dijo la chica y le dio un efusivo abrazo que sorprendió al moreno y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Harry, amigo- le grito Ron desde adentro que se movía por los alrededores abrazando a Hermione

El chico pasó y comenzó a saludar a sus conocidos. Había por lo menos dos docenas de personas, y no conocía ni a la mitad de ellas. Ginny se acerco y abrazo a su novia por detrás plantándole un beso en el cuello. Carla sonrió y se dejo abrazar mientras miraba un tanto ruborizada al suelo.

-Hola Harry- le saludo Ginny- ¿Draco no vino?

- no- dijo el chico algo triste- no se sentía muy bien.

Harry se sirvió un vaso de wisky de fuego y se sentó en una de las sillas enfrascándose en una conversación con Ginny y Carla, mientras recorría con la mirada el piso de las chicas. El departamento era originalmente de un ambiente, pero gracias a la magia y las habilidades de la pelirroja habían logrado ampliarlo a un apartamento de tres habitaciones y dos baños. La cocina, que era donde estaban en ese momento era de un tamaño colosal para los estándares del moreno, y se entero de que ese también era el taller de pociones de Carla, que estaba haciendo su post grado en pociones en la universidad Mágica de Cambridge.

Comenzó a caminar por el departamento y vio como la habitación que antes había pertenecido a su amiga ahora había sido convertida en un lindo jardín interior en el que había plantadas exóticas plantas que no eran petunias exactamente. Harry sonrió y se pregunto si Neville habría tenido algo que ver en esa transformación, se veía demasiado bien hecho como pertenecer al trabajo de un aficionado; y luego sonrió ante la idea de confesarle a su antiguo compañero de habitación los verdaderos motivos de Ginny para tener ese magnifico jardín.

-te ves cansado, Harry- le dijo Hermione- mucho trabajo en el ministerio?

-aja- dijo el chico con una expresión cansada- he tenido que quedarme hasta muy tarde terminando papeleo y verificando que el prisionero llegara correctamente hasta azkaban… ha sido un día realmente terrible.

-bueno por lo menos han logrado atrapar al psicópata ese, no?

-si- dijo- y mi jefe me ha dado unos días de descanso, así que planeo sumergirme en un encantador coma vegetativo

-no creo que Draco te lo permita- le dijo la chica con sonrisa picara- te sacara todo el jugo en esos días

Harry lanzo un quejido, el nombre de su novio volvía a aparecer justo cuando lograba sacarlo de su mente. Le preocupaba. Y una vez más lamento que no estuviera ahí con él.

No habían pasado dos horas desde que Harry había llegado cuando el moreno comenzó a bostezar y pestañar adormecido. Se marcho ante los abucheos de todos y uso la red flu hasta la casa de Draco para pasar la noche con él como habían acordado.

Un pensativo Draco le saludo desde el sofá. Harry murmuro un saludo ininteligible y se acurruco sobre el pecho del rubio soltando un quejido de cansancio. Draco dejo el libro que había estado mirando sin leer hasta hace un momento y le acaricio suavemente el pelo al adormeciendo Griffindor.

- necesitas un televisor- le dijo el moreno

- que??

-un televisor… ya sabes… como el que tengo en casa??

- se lo que es un televisor, tonto… pero para que demonios quieres poner un televisor en mi casa, ni siquiera tengo luz eléctrica. Este es un edificio mágico por si no te haz dado cuenta.

- mmmrgg- dijo el chico a medio dormir y pensando en la estupida electricidad- hay muchas maneras de hechizar los aparatos muggles para que funcionen. Necesitas un televisor.

-la verdad es que me lo había estado pensando- dijo el rubio- pero no sé… entre tantos enredos con controles remotos, botones y esas cosas circulares que tienen esas películas… en realidad creo que sería demasiado complicado

-mmmgghhh- bostezo- yo te ayudare a instalarlo, en la semana podemos ir a ver algunos aparatos… tengo algunos días libres.

- que bien, entonces quizás me tome algunos días yo también, necesito algo de tranquilidad. - le dijo el chico, pensando en delegarles más trabajo a aquellos dos nuevos funcionarios que habían dicho un par de chistes homofóbicos hace algunos días- Esto de ser jefe es lo máximo.

- presumido

-quejón

Harry murmuro otro insulto, pero murió en la garganta del moreno que comenzó a respirar suavemente indicando que estaba durmiendo placidamente. Draco lo miro enternecido y convoco una frazada para taparlo mientras renovaba su lectura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry despertó con los primeros rayos del sol golpeándole en la cara. Las brazas de un consumido fuego crepitaban en la chimenea. Y Draco dormía sosteniendo aun el libro en su pecho, con sus lentes de lectura ligeramente caídos.

Harry sonrío y paso una mano por su rostro en un intento de despabilarse.

- Buenos Días- dijo Draco removiéndose ligeramente y tirando el libro al suelo

-Buenos Días- respondió Harry con una renovada sonrisa en su rostro.

"podría despertar así siempre" pensó Draco contemplándolo "con tu cara en mi vientre y las marcas de mis botones en tu mejilla" Sonrió una vez más. Y luego bufo mentalmente por esa reflexión tan asquerosamente romántica que se le había venido a la mente.

Se acomodaron como pudieron y continuaron abrazados, sosteniendo una ligera conversación sobre el cumpleaños de la noche anterior y el próximo partido de Quidditch en la casa de los Weasley.

-El miércoles será feriado- anuncio Harry- quizás podríamos reunirnos para celebrar con un buen partido de Quidditch.

-mmm-murmuro Draco pensando en lo poco que le entusiasmaba la idea de una reunión con los Weasley tan traumatizadota como la anterior

-La señora Weasley- comenzó Harry al ver la reticencia de su novio- prepara un ponche excelente para ocasiones como está- saco suavemente la camisa de Draco de su pantalón y bajo rozando sus labios con el vientre de su amante. Draco soltó un suspiro de aprobación- y un buen partido de Quidditch nos ayudara a descargar tensiones- bajo la cremallera mordisqueando el borde de los calzoncillos de su amante.- aun que podemos descargar tensiones de otras maneras también.

Draco soltó un quejido de aprobación cuando los primeros y electrizantes contactos de la lengua de Harry se hicieron presentes. Subió nuevamente a la punta y se quedo ahí succionando por unos atormentadores minutos, lamiendo, chupando y soplando. Volvió a engullirlo succionando fuertemente mientras jugaba con los testículos de Draco con su mano.

La chimenea chisporroteo suavemente y Harry volvió a comer el pene de Draco como un helado.

-Ha-Ha-Harry- gimió Draco minutos después con los primeros temblores del orgasmo- s-s-s-siiii

Harry le miró lascivamente y se metió a Draco hasta la garganta. Soltando un gritito ahogado.

La chimenea volvió a chisporrotear lanzando una braza al suelo, pero los chicos no se inmutaron y no fue hasta que la imponente figura de Lucius Malfoy salió por la chimenea después de una llamarada de fuego verde, que se dieron cuenta que la red flu estaba encendida.

Con su mirada arrogante y calculadora, y su ceño fruncido en una mueca despectiva. Sostenía su bastón y su semblante ni siquiera cambio ante tal expuesta escena. A Harry se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del diablo que había visto en algunos de los libros religiosos de su tía Petunia.

-Pa-Padre –Draco no tardo en incorporarse subiéndose los vaqueros rápidamente.

Harry con el pelo algo desaliñado se puso de pie junto a Draco, quién batallaba con su cremallera. Minutos de incomodo silencio y miradas penetrantes. Y ambos quedaron ante Lucius Malfoy con la sensación de estar frente a un tribunal esperando la perpetua.

-que significa esto, Draco?- dijo Lucius al fin mirando penetrantemente a su hijo con ojos glaciales.

- yo… eeh… -Draco miro a Harry como si el tuviera las respuestas del universo, pero Harry no pudo más que volver a bajar la mirada y buscar la voz en su garganta, preguntándose donde demonios estaba su espíritu Gryffindor cuando se le necesitaba.

- te he hecho una pregunta, Draco- la furia del mayor de los Malfoy comenzaba a ser latente en sus ojos- Ahora… mi único heredero es… un marica… el perrito de este… Potter.

Harry nunca pensó que su apellido podía sonar como un insulto tan desgarrador, pero Lucius Malfoy le había hecho cambiar en dos segundos su perpectiva sobre lo que era una ofensa y lo que no.

- Padre… yo…

-creo que es un buen momento para que se retire, Potter –dijo Lucius dirigiéndole la peor de sus miradas asesinas.

-no- contesto Harry haciendo uso de toda la valentía Gryffindor que pudo reunir

-como ha dicho, Potter?- la varita en mano de Lucius se insinuó ligeramente hacia él.

-no –repitió Harry- me quedare a oír cualquier cosa que tenga que decirle a Draco

Internamente Draco sonrió y le brillaron los ojos. En ese momento sintió que nunca había amado tanto a Harry como hasta ahora.

Lo que siguió después fue digna de una batalla de miradas y amenazas silenciosas que duro intensos y eternos minutos. Finalmente Lucius dio media vuelta y salia por donde había llegado, soltando un último "lo conversaremos en casa, Draco"

- una hermosa reunión familiar- comentó después Harry con Hermione cuando tomaban el te de las cinco en su casa.

-siempre supe que algo así pasaría- dijo Hermione levitando la tetera hacia ellos

- ah, si? Podrías haberme advertido.

-me refiero a… ya sabes…

- No, no se

Hermione bufo y se pregunto por enésima vez que había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer unos amigos tan despistados que necesitaban que les explicaran hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Los Malfoy son una familia muy antigua, su línea genética se remonta desde hace siglos… y Draco es el último heredero… el último -recalco- Lucius Malfoy no va a permitir que su línea familiar muera tan fácilmente todo por que su hijo sea homosexual.

-pero… bueno… siempre esta la adopción o… no lo sé, inseminación artificial? Algo, no? Es decir… a mí también me gustaría tener hijos …

-entonces creo que deberían hablar de eso con Draco, no lo crees?- Hermione sonrió con la mirada y Harry se ruborizo ligeramente ante la idea de formar familia con Draco.

-aun es muy pronto- dijo simplemente bajando la mirada. Hermione lo dejo pasar.

- y bueno, haz hablado con Draco desde esta mañana?- dijo Hermione reenfocando el tema.

-me envió una lechuza. Dijo que iría a la mansión para hablar con su padre y que no me preocupara porque estaría con su madre y ella le respaldaría.

-mm- dijo la castaña- bueno supongo que todo saldrá bien. Si Draco logra que su padre entienda el hecho de que le gustan los chicos, solamente será un pequeño paso para que entienda que le gustan los chicos buenos

-oye… que yo no soy un chico bueno- dijo Harry molesto con su estigma de salvador del mundo mágico. Hermione simplemente rió.

- Ron debe estar por llegar- dijo Hermione- esta tarde trae las últimas cosas desde su departamento.

-será mejor que me marche entonces.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa dejando su taza vacía sobre la mesa de centro- no tengo ni las más mínimas intensiones de ayudarles a ordenar este caos

Le lanzo una mirada significativa a las muchas cajas, bolsas y maletas que estaban repartidas por cada rincón y luego sonrió.

-gracias, Harry- le dijo Hermione- siempre supe que podía contar contigo.

-esperaré a que Draco llegue para saber como le fue con su padre.

Hermione se despidió de su amigo en la entrada y cerro la puerta pensando en que podría apostar cien galeones a que ellos dos terminarían felices y comiendo perdices.

Harry por su lado espero a Draco en su departamento mientras preparaba una cena algo más elaborada para su rubio favorito.

Comida italiana, música suave, cabernet sauvignot y… una lechuza de Draco rechazando su invitación

-mierda- murmuro Harry al releer el mensaje. Le lanzo una mirada asesina a la lasaña y luego tomo su teléfono celular.

-hola, te haz comunicado con la comunidad hippie de Ginny y Carla. Deja tu mensaje después de la señal.

- follando- murmuro harry antes de colgar sin dejar mensaje

Marco el número de Hermione, sonó durante unos segundos y luego… nada. Marco otra vez. "este teléfono esta momentáneamente fuera de servicio, por favor intente más tarde"

-follando- concluyo Harry también.

Marco a George y le recibió otro mensaje de voz.

-follando- dijo por tercera vez. ¿Acaso todo el mundo esta follando en este momento?

Suspiro. Iba a ser una larga y solitaria noche. Pero por otro lado, tenía una semana para ver sus programas favoritos, dormir hasta tarde y atragantarse de alcohol.

Cuatro días después y no había visto ni uno solo de los pelos platinados de Draco

Día 1, preocupación. ¿Y si Lucius se había sobrepasado con Draco¿Podría llegar a Golpearlo¿O si estaba deprimido¿Debería ir hasta allá? Paseos de acá para allá, intranquilidad y mucha bebida desestresante.

Día 2, al borde del colapso, el teléfono sonaba y Harry saltaba por los nervios. Una lechuza de Draco en respuesta diciendo que solamente necesitaba estar solo durante un rato para pensar.

Día 3, cabreado¿es que acaso estaba pensando en el maldito propósito de la humanidad y la creación del jodido universo??!!! Que tanto podía estar pensado? Y por que no podían pensar juntos¿O quizás estaba pensando en él, en ellos, en terminar¿Podría lucius afectarle tanto como para hacerle dudar sobre su relación y sus sentimientos¿No le había dicho hace un tiempo que lo amaba¿Podía dejar de amarlo por que su padre se lo decía? O quizás… quizás… esto venía desde antes ¿aquella había sido la única jodida vez que la palabra "amor" había salido a flote y desde entonces el tema no había salido nuevamente. Quizás ya no le amaba.

Y esa estupida canción muggle no dejaba de perseguirlo. En la radio, en le televisor, en el centro comercial, en cualquier maldito lugar. Pero al parecer todas las radios del universo se habían confabulado en su contra y lo que escuchaba era.

swore my ever lasting true love to you  
said that I need ya I want ya didn't I baby  
but I was just kiddin' 'round  
and I will be glad when you stop callin' my house

Ahí estaba de Nuevo en la maldita radio del demonio.

harry  
don't wanna be your girlfriend  
but boy when you want the lovin'  
come and see me harry

dioses! Que pare esa musica del infierno. Tenía la ligera impresión de que la letra se ajustaba totalmente a lo que le estaba pasando por la mente en ese momento. Y Maldijo otra vez.

it's a shame harry  
cause you such a beautiful thing harry  
you tell em that you love and I bet you do  
but love's not my thing right now harry  
all I wanna do is swing  
and when you're ready  
I'm here for you

Quien ha sido el gracioso que decidió ponerle banda sonora a mi vida? Dioses!!!. Cambio de sintonía y la condena que es mi vida continua.

Día cuatro: Ecuaciones. Rabia, mezclada con angustia sumado a días libres y mucho alcohol; daban por resultado a un harry sin afeitar apestando a alcohol y sin una ducha en cuatro días, abriéndole la puerta a un aseado e impecable Draco Malfoy.

- oh!-dijo Harry restándole importancia a la súbita aparición del rubio en su departamento- veo que te haz dignado a aparecer por estos rumbos.

Draco se invito a entrar alzando una ceja ante el espectáculo del departamento de Harry, mucho más caótico de lo que era común.

-Ducha. Ahora- ordeno el rubio.

Harry dejo su café en una repisa y encaro al rubio.

-Harry, vamos. Llegaremos tarde donde los Weasley.- Harry levanto una ceja sin entender- Miércoles. Quidditch. ¿Algo de esto te suena familiar?

-claro, claro- Se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano y dejo toda las cosas que quería decirle al Slytherin en el olvido. Una ducha y medio café frío después ambos salían apurados hacia la calle para alcanzar los limites antiaparicion con sus escobas sobre el hombro.

-ponche? -pregunto la Señora Weasley a un Draco algo pensativo.

-claro- dijo el rubio bajando de su nube y recibiendo su vaso.

"baja de tu arbol, hombre"- se reprendió a si mismo. Ya llevaba todo una tarde sumido en sus cavilaciones y como resultado no había logrado concentrarse en todo el partido, resultando en que Ginny había terminado por ganarle la snitch a Harry.

Las cosas con su padre no habían ido para nada bien; la verdad es que esta era la última de las maneras en las que le hubiese gustado que su padre se enterara. El tenía un plan, una estrategia. Mandarle algunas pistas durante un tiempo, indirectas, comentarios sutiles, miradas que pudieran ser interpretadas; y después de algunos meses enfrentar el asunto. Prepararlo psicológicamente y no dejarlo en shock.

Su madre había sido de gran ayuda, ella siempre lo había sabido, y lo había apoyado en todo. Pero su padre era otra historia. No quería ni pensar en lo que estaba pensando ahora.

_-padre, __por favor. Trata de entender_

_Lucius se detuvo y se volteo dedicándole una mirada de hielo, como si de su peor enemigo se tratase. _

_-tu ya no eres hijo mío. _

Suspiro melancólico ante el recuerdo. Había estado reviviendo aquel momento durante todos esos días. Aquella mirada no era la de su padre, no era el Lucius que él había conocido y amado. Era la de un loco, la de un cruel asesino, más fría y cruel que en los días más oscuros de la guerra. La prisión le había cambiado mucho más de lo que Draco había querido admitirse hasta ese momento.

Se acerco hasta el moreno y apoyo su frente en su hombro. Le había extrañado. Necesitaba de él. Era su droga. Y había estado tentado en llamarlo durante esos días, pero en último momento se negó a hacerse adicto a alguien que podría escapársele de los dedos en cualquier momento… en el fondo sabía que ya no tenía maneras de sacarse esa adicción. Ya era muy tarde.

Harry se movió ligeramente incomodo y Draco recordó que los Weasleys estaban cerca. Una tristeza le invadió súbitamente y con una última mirada dolida se aparto. Alejándose hasta la cocina.

Recogió su ponche, pidió un cigarrillo y salio hacia aquella fría tarde envuelto en su bufanda blanca. Se sentó en el sillón-columpio que estaba instalado en la terraza de los weasley y que se balanceaba solo gracias a un hechizo. Dio una fuerte calada dedicada a calmar sus nervios y olvidar el estrés que le había provocado su padre.

Al rato la puerta se abrió y Harry salio sentándose junto a él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Harry coloco una mano sobre la del rubio, pero este la retiro de inmediato casi como un instinto.

- sucede algo?-pregunto Harry.

A Draco le hubiera gustado decirle que no, que solamente estaba cargado de estrés por su padre, por el trabajo y por el hecho de que estaba rodeado de pelirrojos que parecían estar vigilándolo a cada maldito momento. Sabía perfectamente que Harry estaba tratando de salir del armario y que era difícil para él, sabía que no tenía derecho a criticarlo porque hace menos de una semana el tampoco le había dicho nada a su padre. Sabía que con su mirada y con sus actos reparaba el hecho de que no le dijera que lo amaba. Sabía todo esto, pero aún así no lo dijo y contesto:

-por que? Acaso yo no puedo ser frió contigo también, Potter?- por lo menos tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para dirigir su mirada indignada hacia el lado contrario.

-frió??!! De que estas hablando cuando he sido yo frió contigo?- contesto el moreno sentándose erguido

-quieres que te las enumere… realmente?- dijo el Rubio. "No me empujes, Harry. Quiero pelearme y golpear a alguien" pensó el rubio en el fondo de su mente.

-Dioses! –exploto Harry también- te haz mirado al espejo Draco Malfoy? Por que tú eres el reflejo de la frialdad. Cuatro malditos días y no he sabido nada de ti!

-te dije que necesitaba estar solo. O es que acaso el grandioso Harry Potter no puede mantenerse por una semana sin follar?

-sshh.. Baja el volumen, quieres?

- NO VOY A BAJAR NINGUN MALDITO VOLUMEN- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al patio pensando que quería gritar, pero sin molestar a los de adentro.- es exactamente de esto lo que estoy hablando.

- no puedo creer que seas tu precisamente quién me diga esto… - dijo el chico siguiendo a Draco- sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi.

-ha sido difícil para todos, Harry… Yo vengo de una familia mucho mas conservadora y aun así…

-Tu le haz dicho a tu padre el otro día!!! O es que acaso no lo recuerdas?...

-estaba en una prisión!!! O querías que le enviara una lechuza con la noticia? "PD: estoy follando con Harry Potter"

-aún así… -el moreno dudo perdiendo el punto de lo que quería decir. Envuelto en cólera- no es lo mismo… tu no tienes que cargar con las expectativas de todo el maldito mundo mágico… que pasa si se enteran en el profeta que a Harry Potter le gustan los hombres?- "Dioses! Eso sonó tan infantil como creo que sonó?"

-no me vengas con esa del niñito que vivió. Estoy enfermo de eso- grito Draco- Es que estos días solamente haz estado sentado auto compadeciéndote? Extrañaste tu polvo se sanidad mental, Potter? Extrañaste mi trasero para olvidar lo jodida que es tu vida?

Harry le miro asombrado. Casi había olvidado lo cabron que podía llegar a ser. Pero aún así su voz y su mirada era tan… cruel.

-es realmente eso lo que piensas, Draco? Que eres solo un follon?

-que otra cosa podría pensar… No te gusta que vengan tus amigos cuando estoy yo….

-es por que quiero estar contigo!!!

-follando!!!... solo follando-dijo el rubio más alto de lo que debía, porque vio a la señora Weasley de reojo cerrar la ventana de la cocina para aislar el sonido- yo también soy una persona muy sexual, pero de vez en cuando también me gusta hacer otras cosas. Ir a cenar, o al teatro o lo que sea. Pero aun incluso cuando tenemos sexo, es solo eso… sexo.

-que quieres decir con eso?- Harry bajo el tono, herido por las palabras de Draco que comenzaban a surgir efecto en el, pero su cara no reflejaba nada de eso y logro mantener una expresión en blanco.

-quiero decir que… es como si solo fuera un polvo para ti. Cuando para mi es mucho más.- Draco finalmente bajaba el volumen de voz y se tranquilizo, pero con ello también lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Harry no pudo evitar asombrarse, en tan solo un segundo había pasado de "cabron de mierda" a "damisela con el corazón roto" y no supo si enojarse o consolarle. Decidió escuchar

- yo te amo, Harry. Lo sabes. Pero no creo que tu tengas un…. Que tengas un…. sentimiento hacia mí… lo tuyo es solo una calentura,- cerró los ojos y mas lagrimas cayeron. Cuando los abrió miro fijamente a Harry que no podía creerse lo que escuchaba- y lo siento, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a exponer mi corazón para que le claves un puñal

La voz de Draco se quiebro en ese momento. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, y tomo su escoba que estaba en la terraza.

- Draco, espera!- Harry lo había alcanzado antes que despegara- no… no te vallas. Podemos solucionar esto. Yo… yo quiero que te quedes a mi lado… por favor

- harry… no me hagas mas daño, por favor.

- no quiero hacerte daño, Draco. Yo…A mi…-suspiro. Quería expresar lo que sentía, pero no sabía como poner en palabras sus inseguridades. Y le hubiera gustado que Draco simplemente le entendiera- me cuesta abrirme a las personas, pero tu haz llegado tan cerca de mi corazón y en tan poco tiempo... yo sé que puedo llegar a amarte de la misma forma que tu me amas a mi. Por favor no te des por vencido conmigo. Te necesito, Draco

Draco miro los ojos suplicantes de Harry y sonrió tristemente. Paso una mano por el rostro de Harry, que le miraba expectante.

-si tan solo las intensiones fueran suficientes…-dijo, y dando un golpe en el suelo despego.

Harry se agarro la cabeza y trato de pensar. Todo parecía ir muy lento, mil ideas surcaban su mente y mientras estaba atrapado en ese segundo de distorsión temporal supo que no podría vivir si Draco. Supo que lo amaba, sin haberse dado cuenta se había enamorado completamente y sin percatarse de nada. Y lo peor de todo es que el mismo lo había alejado, recordó las muchas veces en que había sido frió con el después del sexo o había soltado su mano cuando caminaban por la calle. Y luego volvieron a su mente la manera que tenia de sonreír, como siempre escuchaba atento y luego daba un consejo disfrazado de comentario sutil, como trataba de morderse esa lengua venenosa suya, para evitar molestarlo, como fruncia el ceño cada vez que fumaba más de la cuenta. Todo.

-oh por dios… lo amo- susurro y miro atrás- la silueta del rubio aun era visible

Como llevado por el diablo Harry entro a la casa en busca de su escoba. En el interior todos reunidos en la cocina parecían haber estado escuchando toda la discusión de Harry y Draco hasta el último detalle.

-mierda… mierda… mierda -maldecía harry por lo bajo- donde demonios puse mi escoba??

-harry estas bien?- pregunto Ron preocupado- usa mi escoba, amigo

- no tengo tiempo para explicar- dijo y tomando la escoba de su mejor amigo salio disparado hacia fuera, cielo arriba.

Se oriento hacia donde el rubio había salido, pero su silueta ya era tan pequeña, que podía ser confundido por un pájaro grande a la distancia. Harry voló media hora, pero conforme mas se alejaba de la madriguera, más comprendía que nunca iba a poder alcanzar al rubio. Se detuvo en el cielo y grito su nombre, pero no hubo ni respuesta, ni sonido alguno. Grito otra vez y se mantuvo ahí viendo como Draco se alejaba hasta que no lo pudo ver más.

Volvió a la madriguera cabizbajo y con un nudo en la garganta. Draco tenia toda la razón del mundo… había sido un idota. Y lo había dejado ir.

- lograste alcanzarlo?- pregunto Hermione con el alma en un hilo en cuanto harry entro a la cocina. Negó con la cabeza. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y enterró su cara entre sus manos.

- no te preocupes… de seguro podrán solucionar las cosas mas tarde -dijo George sentándose también.

Harry agito la cabeza y levanto la vista

-no-dijo él finalmente- Draco tenia toda la razón… fui un idiota, lo empuje poco a poco de mi lado. Y debí haberles dicho antes que yo era… era…

-gay? - se aventuro Percy

-que me gustan los hombres… si- harry bajo la mirada otra vez- y bueno que piensan al respecto?

-como que pensamos al respecto- dijo la señora Weasley- nosotros no tenemos que pensar nada al respecto… solamente estamos felices por que tuviste la valentía de aceptarte como eres y darte la oportunidad de amar.

Harry miro agradecido a la señora weasley. Si hubiera estado menos afectado por el asunto, probablemente se hubiera reído de ese discurso tan digno de Dumbledore, pero ahora le pareció como justo lo que necesitaba oír.

Vio como todos los demás asentían y sonreían. Sonrió también por una partícula de segundo. "Eso no había sido tan malo"-pensó- "pero demasiado tarde"

-bueno… de todas maneras. Lo arruine todo -dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de la silla- creo que voy a irme… quiero… estar solo por un momento.

-claro, querido- dijo Molly Weasley abrazándolo. Harry abrazo a todos antes de irse y luego salio hasta los limites anti-aparición

Harry hablo al trabajo y se reporto a los pocos días, pero cuando volvió y trato de encontrar a Draco, se entero que el Slytherin había comenzado a trabajar en terreno y no iba a la oficina nunca. Harry desilusionado trato de dejar de lado al que antes fuera su novio y se enfrasco en el trabajo.

"Estas evadiéndote" le dijo la voz de su conciencia "no quieres extrañarlo" el moreno la mando a callar y silencio su celular para evitar que Ginny volviera a insistirle en ir a visitarlo.

Continúo trabajando, durmiendo poco, y evitando el trato social con cualquiera. "Ermitaño" se reprendió.

"Como pude ser tan tonto de no darme cuenta de lo que tenía"-se dijo a si mismo

"todos somos tontos en el amor"- la voz de su conciencia le respondió, se había convertido en su leal compañía esos días.

"oh! Ya cállate" contestó.

Paso un mes. Ni pistas de Draco. Lechuzas sin responder. Música de sui generis de fondo para olvidar -cortesía de Carla, muchas gracias.

Harry pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la oficina y el resto del día en su casa sin contestar teléfono ni atender la puerta. Pero un buen día sábado lo inevitable paso y Harry se quedo sin provisiones. "Alerta Will Robinson! Se nos acabo el café y el wisky!!"

Bajo a comprar algo para comer y se encontró a Hermione en la escalera, después de mucho insistir, forcejear en la puerta con Harry y una patada en la espinilla, el muchacho permitió que la castaña pasara al departamento para que comieran juntos.

-Oh por dios!-dijo Hermione- harry… este lugar es un desastre. Como puedes vivir así?

Al entrar Hermione vio todo el estar hecho un desastre con restos de comida china y platos sucios. Ropa que aun no era lavada estaba repartida por el suelo y por los sillones. En la cocina parecía que hubiera estallado un volcán de salsa boloñesa, toda la losa estaba sucia y en el suelo había un charco de material dudoso y resbaloso, que Hermione no quiso saber hace cuanto estaba ahí. Sin que nadie le pidiera nada Hermione comenzó a levantar cosas a lanzar hechizos y abrir ventanas. Mientras Harry ponía a cocer unos fideos en una olla que ya había sido utilizada con el mismo propósito más de una vez.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo Hermione tenía toda la losa limpia, ropa limpia en los cajones de harry, todo limpio y ordenado y sorprendentemente con olor a limpio.

-gracias- dijo Harry parcamente

-aun lo extrañas, no?- dijo Hermione comprensiva. A lo que harry asintió mientras comenzaba a comer- sabes lo que necesitas?... necesitas salir de esta casa, ir a la ciudad con nosotros esta noche y despejar tu mente. Tanto trabajo y estrés te tienen loco, necesitas respirar un ambiente distinto. Relajarte y… definitivamente necesitas lavarte ese pelo.

Harry sonrio

- en realidad… planeaba acostarme temprano hoy, estoy exhausto.- contesto.

- Oh no nada de eso…. no me ire de este departamento sin ti Harry James Potter- dijo la chica con falso tono de enfado- además…. Ginny esta de cumpleaños luego… tenemos que empezar a celebrarlo. Nunca te lo perdonaría si te pierdes su cumpleaños.

Finalmente, dos horas después Harry y su entrometida conciencia había accedido a ir un rato al Pub. Entre bañarse, vestirse y esperar a Hermione finalmente llegaron a "Temptations" a las diez de la noche. Adentro los esperaban Ginny, Ron, Carla, Neville, Luna y Seamus.

El bar donde le habían arrastrado tenia una iluminación en roja y un grupo tocaba en ese momento suaves melodías. Harry no pudo evitar notar que el público era mayoritariamente gay. "mmm… puedo oler su plan a kilómetros, chicos"- pensó Harry. Pero no dijo nada, pues el ambiente era agradable y la música amena para la conversación, tenia un corredor de segundo piso donde habían mas mesas todas repletas y mas arriba una pista de baile.

La noche iba pasando tranquilamente entre bromas y conversación. Y harry se asombro al darse cuenta que su amiga Hermione había tenido mucha razón al aconsejarle cambiar de ambiente. Por primera vez en un mes pudo sonreír sinceramente y hasta comenzó a hacerse ánimos para ir a bailar mas tarde. Las cervezas se fueron amontonando y dieron las doce. Un hombre muy alegre se paro en el escenario y anuncio un concurso de karaoke, cuyo ganador tendría bar abierto toda la noche para el y su mesa. Todo el mundo grito al oír la propuesta, y comenzaron a pelearse el micrófono, pero en la mesa de los Gryffindors no causo una conmoción muy grande pues al saberse los peores cantantes del mundo no iban a arriesgarse a ser abucheados por una manada de gente sedienta por alcohol.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar la hermosa y afinada voz que Draco tenía, pero no se entristeció por ese recuerdo, sino que sonrió con algo de nostalgia y volvió a unirse a la conversación poniendo atención de vez en cuando en el concurso para reírse de algunos y alabar a otros muchos.

-bueno.. bueno…- dijo el animador riendo por que al ultimo concursante le habían tirado unas papas fritas desde las mesas de arriba.- mas suerte para la próxima, amigo. Ahora viene un amigo de la casa que hace mucho tiempo que no veíamos y quiere dedicarle la canción que cantara a… Harry. De la mesa ocho.

Harry miro al número de su mesa y vio un ocho claro y definido escrito en la superficie de la mesa. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Era para él… quien podría querer dedicarle una canción a él? Vio hacia el escenario y no había nadie allí aun. De repente una suave melodía comenzó a envolver toda la sala con una acústica mejor de la que habían escuchado hasta el momento, casi parecía como si estuviera en la mente de cada uno de los presentes en vez de resonando a través de los parlantes de mala calidad del antro. Una voz rasposa y dulce comenzó a cantar y Harry vio aparecer la silueta que había estado soñando durante un mes. Se movía por el escenario lentamente sintiendo cada palabra que salía de sus labios, sin despegar la mirada del moreno.

Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop.  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together, babe  
But were not

Draco bajo la escalera del escenario y sin parar de mirar a Harry camino a través de las mesas abriéndose pasos entre la gente hasta la mesa ocho, donde un atónito Harry le devolvía la mirada, sin poder articular palabra alguna, ni mucho menos quitar sus ojos de encima del rubio.

I play it off but I'm dreamin of you  
I'll keep it cool but I'm fiendin.  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near

I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
I may seem alright and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front  
just a front

Draco llego hasta la mesa ocho y continuo cantando para el único publico que le importaba, para ganarse el único premio que quería ganar. El resto del bar había parecido quedar en total y completo silencio escuchando la hermosa melodía ser cantada por el rubio, hasta los meseros habían detenido su trabajo para poder contemplar el espectáculo y no había ni un ojo que no mirara la escena con ternura y suspenso.

I play it off but I'm dreamin of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near

Draco dio los últimos dos pasos que lo separaban de Harry y mientras empezaba a cantar la siguiente estrofa tomo la mano del muchacho y continuo cantando viéndolo directo a los ojos, sintiendo como todo lo demás desaparecía para ambos.

Here is my confession  
May I be your possesion  
Boy I need your touch  
Your love kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny  
deny

I play it off but im dreamin of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin  
I try to say good bye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near…

Draco termino la canción y todos estallaron en aplausos como si hubieran estado en un concierto. La euforia del publico despertó a Harry de su ensueño. Miro al rubio y se puso de pie. No tenia palabras para expresar cuanto lo había extrañado, cuantas noches en vela había pasado con el remordimiento acosándolo como una sombra, maldiciéndole por haberle dicho esas cosas tan crueles, y dándose de cuanto lo amaba. Pero en ese momento no hizo falta expresar nada. Harry lo miro y lo beso, apasionadamente estrechándolo entre sus brazos, para que no se le escapara nunca más. Y cuando ambos se separaron se dieron cuenta que la gente del bar aun atenta a lo que continuaba los aplaudía. Ambos rieron y apoyaron sus frentes. Sonrojándose infinitamente.

-te amo-dijo Harry- no se como no pude darme cuenta antes, pero ahora lo sé. Y no tengo miedo. Te amo.

Draco sonrió

-yo también te amo. Y siento…

-yo también lo siento.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse en la mesa con el resto que sonreían por la romántica escena. Tomados de la mano volvieron a la conversación mirándose de vez en cuando con cara de tontos enamorados.

-lo que aun no me queda claro-dijo Carla- es como fue que encontraste a Harry.

-bueno… tengo que decir que tuve algo de ayuda con eso- dijo Draco y miro a Hermione.

-tu sabias todo esto- dijo Harry asombrado mirando a su amiga- y no me dijiste nada

-era mejor si te enterabas por tus propios medios-dijo Hermione.

- a ver muchachos- dijo el animador parándose en el escenario nuevamente- el jurado ha deliberado y por una votación unánime el ganador de una noche de alcohol gratuito es… Draco malfoy, que esta ahora felizmente sentado ahora en la mesa ocho.

El publico volvió a aplaudir estruendosamente, pues todos deseaban que ganara.

-y el bar quiere invitarte a que nos dediques otra canción- dijo el animador y hizo un gesto invitándolo a subir.

-anda, Draco- dijo Harry incitándolo a levantarse

-esta bien, pero ven conmigo a cantar- dijo tirándolo de la mano

-que? No, yo tengo una voz terrible-alego

-de que hablas te he escuchado cantar y es bastante armoniosa, ven acá tu

-estas loco? Nos van a quitar el premio del trago…

-vamos… porfavor- pidió Draco poniendo ojitos de perrito huérfano sin amigos. Harry rio y rodo los ojos.

-solamente si yo puedo escoger la cancion-accedio finalmente y ambos se encaminaron hasta el escenario.

Harry hablo con el encargado de la música y el sonido de un violin comenzo a resonar. Tomando el micrófono que le pasaba el animador Harry se giro mirando a Draco que estaba esperando en el escenario

everybody shake it  
time to be free amongst yourselves  
your mama told you to be discreet  
and keep your freak to yourself

Harry se movio hasta Draco con un caminar divertido y al ritmo de la lenta melodia. Draco sonrio por la eleccion, y comenzo a cantar la siguiente parte.

but your mama lied to you all this time  
she knows as well as you and I  
you've got to express what is taboo in you  
and share your freak with the rest of us

cause it's a beautiful thing  
a beautiful thing

a beautiful thing

-Dios!-dijo Ron- es que no pueden ser más gays, acaso?- riendo por la coreografía que habían inventado mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban divertidos.

-están embriagados de amor- dijo Carla.

-y de poción antidepresiva- agrego Hermione dirigiéndose a Carla-creo que tiene algunos efectos secundarios.

Todos se giraron y continuaron observando a la feliz pareja que unieron sus voces cantando en el escenario y mirándose a los ojos fijamente con una sonrisa.

this is my sexual revolution  
sexual revolution

sexual revolution

sexual revolution

sexual revolution

Harry volvió a cantar y bailaba para el rubio hacienda una mímica sandunguera

everybody shake it  
time to be free amongst yourselves  
your mama told you to be discreet  
and keep your freak to yourself

Draco canto también y siguió el juego de coquetería del Moreno, mirándolo con los ojos seductores.

but your mama lied to you all this time  
she knows as well as you and I  
you've got to express what is taboo in you  
and share your freak with the rest of us  
cause it's a beautiful thing

Draco bajo del escenario y comenzó a bailar entre las mesas, Harry lo siguió y se desplazaron entre el lugar bailando y cantando

this is my sexual revolution  
a beautiful thing

sexual revolution  
sexual revolution  
sexual revolution  
sexual revolution

everybody break it  
every rule, every constriction  
my papa told me to be home by now  
but my party has just begun  
maybe he'll understand  
that I got to be  
to be the freak that god made me  
so many things I want to try  
got to do them before I die

this is my sexual revolution  
this is my sexual revolution  
a beautiful thing

sexual revolution  
sexual revolution  
sexual revolution  
sexual revolution

I'm so funkin' beautiful  
especially when I take my clothes off  
I'm so funkin' beautiful  
especially when I take my clothes off

sexual revolution

got to do them before I die  
got to do them before I die

Los dos continuaron cantando intercalándose estrofas y danzando entre el publico, mientras la gente los alentaba aplaudiendo al ritmo.

Cuando volvieron a su mesa tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa de amor gigante, todos les recibieron con aplausos y miradas significativas.

-pero… entonces- dijo Neville con una mirada confundida dirigida a Hermione- eso quiere decir que harry… es… bueno…

-gay?- le ayudo la castaña con una sonrisa mal contenida- si.

-oh. Bien –dijo- eso explica muchas cosas.

Hermione vio una mirada extraña hacia Ginny que no termino de entender, mientras Luna contaba que los pingüinos de las amazonas eran homosexuales y harry cuchicheaba con Draco entre sus brazos.

- Recuérdame comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños extra grande- dijo Harry en el oído de Draco rozando con sus labios su lóbulo. El rubio se estremeció y se apretó más contra Harry.

Horas después todos bailaban en el piso superior con algunos tragos de más en el sistema. Por muchos años, para todos el recuerdo de esa noche les haría sonreír y bastaría la mera mención de ella para borrarles cualquier rastro de tristeza.

Aquella noche Draco y Harry se aparecieron en el departamento del primero cuando comenzaba a aclarar.

-quieres… dormir?- le pregunto Harry a Draco, pensando que era bastante tarde -o temprano, dependiendo de que punto se vea- y que ambos estaban cansados como para más ejercitación.

-dormir? Oh no. Definitivamente no quiero dormir.- contesto con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con el cuerpo de Harry siendo arrinconado. Mientras se les abría otra puerta, la de un nuevo mundo que les daba la bienvenida, donde no había miedos, ni inseguridades… solo ellos.


	5. Epilogo

Epilogo

- Y creo… creo…creo.. SI!! Esta es la ultima caja que faltaba ser desembalada.

-grandioso, amor. Escucha… tengo una noticia.

-no es genial? Ahora que ya hemos terminado la mudanza podemos dedicarnos a lo que realmente importa.

-escucha Ron, esto es importante.

- espero no tener que embalar una caja en por lo menos en una década.

-ron…

- quizás podamos comprar este departamento. Es agradable y tiene una linda ubicación.

- estoy embarazada.

-…

-Ron?

-…

-RON??!!!

**Hermione y Ron Fueron muy felices y tuvieron su bebe a finales de Diciembre. Se tuvieron que mudar de nuevo para molestia de Ron.**

-wow!!

-si.

-y cuanto le pusiste?

-tres gotas.

-wow

-lo sé.

- neville sabe que tomaste su fertilizante especial?

-nop. Dijo algo de que era peligroso por que tenía un promedio de crecimiento muy alto.

-eso… quiere decir… Que seguirá creciendo???

-wow!! Eso creo

-wow!!

-bueno supongo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, no?

-claro, no podemos tener una planta de cinco metros y creciendo en un departamento. Habra que podarla… y seguido.

-será una lastima…

-todas esas hojas… y flores… y con el verano avecinándose tan pronto… que podemos hacer con todo eso??

-creo que… tendremos que auto sacrificarnos.

-estoy de acuerdo. Pero estoy dispuesta a hacer este acto heroico… todo sea por el bien de la humanidad.

**Ginny y Carla pasaron un verano entre las nubes. Con mucho dolor dieron en adopción a todas sus pequeñas plantitas de marihuana, pero mantuvieron a una en particular. Que insistía en auto regenerarse y crecer a niveles desmedidos. **

-mmm… por aca?... no…. Más alla?. No. EL armario!!... no. Rayos y Centella… donde puse ese el fertlizante.

**Neville nunca encontro el fertilizante, ni al responsable**

Tres meses. Tres meses sin saber nada de nada. ¿Quién creía que era ella? Un zapato viejo que podía desechar cuando quisiera. No. Era su madre. Y no aguantaría esta actitud.

Saco la varita y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Ahí estaba la pelirroja tan tranquila sentada sentada de espaldas a ella en el sillon. Se iba a enterar de quien era molly Weasley. Un grito la corto en seco. Alguien estaba lastimando a su pequeñita.

-Ginny, estas bien?

-m-m-ma-ma?- Ginny se dio la media vuelta dejando a la vista de la Señora Weasley que se encontraba desnuda. Y para terminar su asombro una morena saco su cara de entre las piernas de su hija.

-ay dios mío. Esta si que es grande.- dijo en un claro español. Molly abrió la boca para responder algo, pero nada le venía a la boca. En su mente ataba cabos y las ideas viajaban a la velocidad de la luz.

"bueno. Por lo menos Harry traerá chicos a casa" se dijo reconfortándose. Y la ironía del pensamiento la hizo querer sonreír.

-mama, soy gay- dijo Ginny al fin con algo de pánico en su voz y un rubor luchando por mostrarse, mientras se cubría con el sillón.

"Como si hiciera falta que me lo explicaras" pensó la señora Weasley sin lograr articular palabra aun y congelada como una estatua.

**La señora Weasley no volvió nunca a entrar sin golpear y se alegro con agregar otra nuera a la familia.**

"Madre de mi corazon:

Gracias por los paquetes con comida. Mi refrigerador estaba comenzando a escasear. Y mie estomago y yo te lo agradecemos.

Mucho amor.

George

PD: soy gay"

**George bromeo con la ascendente cantidad de homosexuales que iba adquiriendo la familia. Su sexualidad siempre fue clara, pero la Señora Wealey después de ver la estadísticas nunca estuvo tan segura y nunca entro sin permiso a ningún cuarto donde estuviera George. **

-Neville… donde esta Ginny? La boda esta por empezar y falta la madrina

- en el baño.

-y Hermione?

- también

-y Harry?

-Tambien

-por el amor de dios cuanta gente esta en ese baño de la iglesia?

-ocho? Tal vez más…

-que???!!!! Oh dios!! Creo que voy a hiperventilar.

**Seamus y Luna se casaron. La boda aún es recordada como una de las primeras y las más… interesantes. **

-Harry, Harry!! mira el tamaño de ese televisor

-es un LCD

-yo quiero uno.

-acabamos de…

-nunca estan de más los televisores.

-pero…

-escucha. Tengo una fortuna lo suficientemente grande como para comprarme uno de esos todos los días de mi vida y aún así seguir viviendo cómodamente. Así dejame en paz, Potter.

- yo solamente iba a mencionar que alla hay uno más grande.

-wow!!!

**Draco compro un cine después de enterarse de que existían. Harry y Draco vivieron felices y comieron perdices en la celebración de su unión mágica tres años después. Adoptaron un par de niños que aman con locura. **

Fin

Notas de Autora:

Disculpen la demora. Muchos problemas. En fin!

Acá se acaba esto. Me da un poquito de pena, pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin.

Quiero dar las gracias a la academia… xD lol…. Ya en serio: gracias especialmente a todos los que han dejado RR y me han acompañado por toda esta historia, se agradece mucho sus comentarios de ánimo. :D

No tengo mucho más que decir, excepto dar mi consejo responsable para tranquilizar a mi conciencia, que insiste en que soy una mala influencia: No consuman drogas en exceso! En el fic se trata este tema con mucha ligereza y bromeando, pero quiero decir que **la marihuana puede llevarlos a una sobredosis**, esto no es muy sabido (por lo menos yo me caía de espaladas cuando me entere que me podía morir por fumar hierba), pero en cantidades realmente astronómicas (especialmente cuando se consume en comidas) y desmedidas puede tener efectos negativos en su salud. También el alcohol y el cigarrillo. Para que hablarles de drogas más duras!

Dicho esto. A fumar se ha dicho!! jajajxD

Me despido y nos leemos pronto. Aviso: Estoy traduciendo un fic de lyiint, para más info ver mi perfil.

También paso el dato y promocionó mi Live journal: http:// sihaya-87 . livejournal . com

Muchos besos para todos

Sihaya


End file.
